


50 ways to meet your lover

by Raine_on_me



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-05-19 04:46:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 50
Words: 68,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14866869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raine_on_me/pseuds/Raine_on_me
Summary: This is a gift/suggestion for/from J_QIf you ever wanted 50 ficlets of Ian/Mickey this is the place to be





	1. The bully of bullies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [J_Q](https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Q/gifts).



[](https://ibb.co/dkwR08)

It's not often that he's left alone during recess but Lip had convinced a fifth grader to make out with him, which Ian couldn't figure out the appeal, he didn't know much, but what he did know was he had no intention of kissing any girls. Ever.

So there he was alone, easy pray for bullies; it didn't help that he was a freakled face, red head- he stood out. Now lip had taught him to throw a punch, but he still wasn't that good. Fuck he was only six. 

"Hey! Gallagirl, where's your bodyguard of a brother" it started, Ian thought but maybe if he pretended he didn't hear them they'd give up and move on. Didn't happen. 

"Fuck you ugly and deaf?"Richard, the lead bully asked. "Bet ya his mom left cause she couldn't stand to look at 'em anymore" he smirked jabbing his elbow into the others arm to encourage them to laugh; which they did.

Ian could feel the lump in his throat, he'd never admit it to Fiona or Lip but he missed Monica, she had just dropped off a new baby brother Carl he was days old, less than two years before that it was a red headed baby girl. With each baby drop off she'd stay a while rekindle things with Frank and give the whole domestic housewife a try. Everytime it failed and she's leave. And without fail every time Ian would feel heartbroken. 

His eyes filled with tears and he shoved at Richard “fuck off!" Ian screamed, wiping his tears away with his sleeve. Getting his barrings Richard  
shoved Ian back, harder causing him and the to fall to the ground face first. He nodded his head and the two goons grabbed Ian's arms. He squirmed with no avail. He closed his eyes, turning his head for the punch to come.

“Why don’t you fight with kids of your age, Dick? Too scared I’ll kick your ass?” The boy asked holding Richards fist in his hand,standing between the bully and the redhead "little dicky... That's what your mom calls you ain't it? Is it cause of your little dicky? Huh Dick?" His hand squeezed over Richard's "according to my brother this hand is real damn important for jerking off, whatever the fuck that is you seem like a pretty fuckin big jerk already" 

"Now take your shitty little friends and piss off" 

Once they ran off he turned to Ian still on the ground. “Can you stand up?” The black haired boy asked and held out a hand for Ian to take. Ian took the boy’s hand and tried to stand. His legs wobbled but the boy caught him before he could fall again. “Easy,” he heard him whisper his voice was surprisingly low and a bit raspy for a child, he liked it

"You didn't have to help me" he dusted himself off "I know, I don't do shit unless I wanna" the boy admitted bluntly 

"What’s your name?” Ian asked in a small voice.

"Mickey... Milkovich" he hesitantly added his last name

"Ian, Gallagher" the younger boy knew nothing of the Milkovich name besides there was another dark haired girl with the same last name, but Ian didn't care about girls so she was barely a blip on a radar. 

Mickey smiled at him warmly, “Gallagher, gotta nice ring to it"

Ian blushed hard "when you say it does Mick" he smiled up at the black haired boy who had willingly put himself into troubles just to protect him. "What's on your hand?" He asked noticed the darkness on his knucles he thought maybe he got hurt protecting him, it made his heart sink. "Sharpie" Mickey admitted showing his hands "I'm gonna get a tattoo first chance I get" he told Ian FUCK U TERRY written across all his knucles "who's Erry, er, Terry" he corrected seeing the T on his thumb "my ol Man" he nodded "good idea" Ian nodded back, he understood dead beat dad's even if he didn't know Mickey's reason "it don't really fit tho" he cautiously admitted "nah, I change it up every few days see what fits best"

Right then and there, he decided that he liked Mickey Milkovich. Bold, protective, and real. Ian didn't know what friendship or love felt like, but whatever he felt looking into those blue eyes, he wanted to feel it forever.


	2. Hot for teacher

Hot for teacher 

[](https://ibb.co/mqsFDT)

Mickey was sitting in a mandatory first aid training class, not of his free will but if he wanted to keep this job; even if it was a stupid bar tender gig, he was going to have to listen to stupid scenarios and care about saving people 

Mickey slouched in his chair; furthest from the front. He wasn't going to be able to focus in class, for two reasons, one he knew going in that he didnt care about this shit, but the second reason was how fucking hot he found the instructor.

His fair skin. His red hair. His ass...   
He paced effortlessly across the small classroom, he had the charisma of a good, and the face to match. He obviously knew his stuff as the words flowed out of him as if without needing to think. He made an effort to make eye contact with each person. Mickey held his glance the longest. And he knew it. Mickey shifted uncomfortably in his hair.

The first scenario was: “You find a man lying on the ground unresponsive. What is the first thing you should do?”

Mickey was sitting in the back of the class writing down answers he knew Ian didn't want to hear   
1\. Go through his wallet  
2\. Walk away he's probably passed out.  
3\. Take a drink, it helps with every scenario.

Mickey watched as Ian doned on about the importance about helping someone. He would have fallen asleep, but he was too caught up with the hot teacher.

"Alright I can see I'm losin' some of you" Ian glanced through the group, Mickey swearing his eyes lingered on him the longest. "So it's no surprise, we're poor as shit here on the Southside, so we don't have training mannequins, you guys are gonna have to team up and I'll just explain the steps." 

It wasn't until people started pairing off that mickey realized there was an odd number in the class room, and he was going to be the odd man out. "Fuck" he cursed under his breath "well teach looks like their ain't enough of us, so I'll just--"

"Be my partner" Ian beamed. 

Fuck, was he getting enjoyment out of this Mickey wondered. He looked almost happy to have to be paired with a student.

"So one of you needs to lay down" he instructed the rest of the class "you too" he nodded to Mickey. "First we check the surroundings any glass or live wires that need to be delt with before rescuing the person? I'm going to go ahead and say they're isn't, but if their was glass you sweep it away and a live wire would require the power to be turned off before approaching" Ian looked around at everyone "Now I want you to come up to them and bang on the floor and yell in both of their ears 'are you ok, are you alright, can you hear me" 

"Can anyone tell me why I asked you to bang on the floor?" Everyone stared at Ian not wanting to give the wrong answer "Incase of a spinal injury, shaking or tapping on a person's shoulder could worsen it" Ian answered his own question 

"So we've established they are unresponsive, now you must start mouth to mouth." Ian went on to explain "next, lean in close looking for any signs of breathing, looking to see if anything is lodged in their throat then to pinch their nose and give two powerful breaths."

With everyone occupied in their own thing Ian leaned in, his hear near Mick's mouth while his eyes scanned his torso. He brought his head up, their nose nearly touching they could feel the tension between them. 

It actually took Mickey's brains a few seconds to realize that what he was feeling; the uncontrollable urge to kiss Ian. 

Ian's mouth was salivating, he was suppose to be teaching a class, he was suppose to be professional.

Ian had told everyone to pretend to place their lips on the other person, that they didn't need this to turn into an orge, every laughed and listened; except he didn't seem to follow his own words. He placed his lips into Mickey's, surprised to find that his lips were actually parted anticipating his move.

Ian lifted his head quickly "There's no tounge is mouth to mouth" Ian whispered his lips just barely touching Mickey's "then I don't think you're a very good teacher" 

"Maybe you just need some private lessons" Ian smirked "alright class." He cleared his throat standing up "that's then end of the first unit how about a coffee break" he nodded to all the encouraging nods before looking back at Mick, he wasn't done with mouth to mouth, he was already craving another taste, prehaps it'll go well with coffee, he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was actually a fic J had asked for..forever ago and it didn't come together until I had the 50 ways suggested!


	3. Wrong Waiter

Wrong waiter

"Debs, come on we gotta get in" Ian sounded annoyed with his little sister "yeah in a fuckin minute" she tossled her red curls "come on we are takin' a picture" Deb informed him "we are getting proof that we Fuckin' helped, that Fiona can get off her high horse that she's gotta do everything herself!"

"Fine but I ain't smiling" he agreed since they all knew too well how Fiona was with her matriarchal tendency, her better than everyone personality, and her need to be incharge of everything! They snapped the picture to start their grueling shift at Patsy's. It would have been long on a regular day but it must have been the hottest day in Chicago. And everyone was coming to Patsy's because their air conditioner still worked. Plus the wait staff was always good to look at.

Mickey and Mandy Milkovich, brother and sister duo of the south side wandered in. Taking a booth that could easily seat four but each of them took a side and lounged out.

Mickey snapped his fingers for service "I'm not a dog don't snap your fingers or whistle at me!" Debbie's voice was strong but also her usual whiny tone. Mickey shurgged"it worked yer here now get us some Cokes" he demanded. As she stormed away in a huff his eyes caught a glimpse of another red headed waiter; it was like a fucking epidemic.

The young waiter glided effortlessly between tables, greeting people as they walked in, never lingering too long at a table to keep the flow going.

Ian was donned the uniform standard at Patsy's of blue jeans, white tee shirt and a pair of high top tennis shoes. The clothing items were skin tight and more revealing than the normal waiters; but this was the average at Patsy's his sister Deb; who just had the pleasure of dealing with Mickey wore a blue skirt too short,fishnet tights and a white crop top.

As Ian delivered a tray of drinks to a group of giggling college aged girls he barely managed to escape without being pinched and fondled. Mickey hated it, he had been coming in for a week never taking to flirt with each other the past few months; maybe flirting was the wrong word since no actual words were exchanged, just lots of lingering gazes.

Neither man made a move past that maybe they were both scared, scared of being rejected by the other even when they knew full well that they wanted each other almost equally. Or maybe it was they were both hiding, Mickey still trying to be ok with being gay, Ian afraid no one would want him now that he was diagnosed crazy.

"Could ya stop oggling?" His sister asked taking a flask out of her purse. "Yeah when you stop craning your neck to see if the bus boy with the bulging eyes is back there" her checked her in their verbal game of chess. "That's not all that bulges" she smirked. Check fucking mate.

Deb slammed their plastic glasses down "anything else?" She asked "or is this good enough for you two booze hounds?"

"Gallagher family meeting!"Fiona yelled from the back. _Meeting my ass_ Debs thought she just wanted to tell them what to do or what they were doing wasn't good enough for her dive of a restaurant. She sighed "so if ya want anything order oder now" Mickey seemed to have a plan brewing as he ordered more things they they needed burger, cheese fries, milkshakes, Patty melts, something with a friend on top, and even a god damn salad. Debs rolled her eyes wrote it all down and ran back to see what Fiona wanted. Mickey noticed the other red head also walk to the back. Gallagher. He took a mental note to remember that.

As Mickey suspect when Debs came out with their trays of food she enlisted help from the other ginger he'd been eye fucking since he walked in the door. "Hi" Ian smiled

"Hey" Mickey nodded nonchalant.

His voice was sexier than Ian could have imagined. "Hungry?" Ian's asked looking at all the food "hungry for somethin'" Mickey didn't break his eye contact. "God we're never gonna finish this Mick" she sighed pressing her lips around the straw of her milkshake.

Ian slowly walked from the Milkovich's booth looking over his shoulder "I gotta take a piss" he informed his sister and walked towards the back

“Do you know how long I’ve waited for this?” he grunted meeting Ian in the small hall between the restaurant and bathroom.

“I can I've been waiting since we started this game,” Ian whispered.

Mickey pressed his lips to Ian's roughly. The kiss held the anger and passion. Ian's kiss held the uncertainty and shock from Mick's kiss. When they broke apart, the two men were both breathless.

"See ya around red" Mickey pushed off and went back to his booth.

By the time he and Mandy we're done he couldn't see Ian around he scribbled his number down

_Gallagher,_

_Gimmie a call sometime red._

_M._

_*****_

Three hours later his phone rang with an unknown but local number so he answered "hey, that you firecroch?"

"Excuse you!" A high pitched voice on the other line responded "what kind of fucking perve are you?" She asked "who is this?" Mickey furrowed his eyebrows "the red head from the diner!" She responded "Gallagher?" He questioned shaking his head "the note ain't for you" he sighed running his hands in his hair"I wanted the other waiter"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As crazy as it sounds this is inspired by true events I had known a couple (now married with a kid) who met because he left a note for his waitress but gave it to her twin sister instead of her.  
> But I made the story better making it gallavich!!


	4. Motivational speaker

[](https://ibb.co/dChA08)

"My father, hit my mother, in the face" he started his speech in a direct and powerful way, capturing the attention of everyone in the audience. "I was three, my sister had just been born, and my mother was laying on the ground and this peice of shit man stood over, claiming he loved her." He paused "bullshit" he said very loudly and clearly. "And all I could think was what could I do to protect her, I was fucking three and couldn't" he paused wether for dramatic effect or to compose himself 

Ian was sitting in the large hall listening to a motivational speaker, suggested by his therapist who thought he'd be able to connect with the story, to find a way to push past troubling times and to realize where he were born doesn't define him. 

Ian was slouched, his arms on his knees, the only one not sitting at the edge of his seat listening to every word. Yeah this guy had a hard life and a shitty father, Ian understood shitty father's, but least he knew Frank never laid a hand on Monica. But he wondered how this Southside kid turned out to be the best motivational speaker on the coast. 

Through the speak Ian learned Mickey Milkovich grew up poor as shit, needing to steal to survive; who didnt. His story turned sad when the mother died leaving Mickey to fend for himself and younger sister. Somehow through juvie, thug life and saving his sister from prostitution they made it. And now he was making money as a brutal truth motivational speaker.

After his back story Mickey began taking questions from the audience, of course he had his people have all those in attendance pass in questions so they could cherry pick the best ones.

First was a woman who's boss was a chauvinistic Pig. "Listen" Mickey cleared his throat "guy sounds like a prick"he started after hearing her story "sounds like he can't stand that you can be smart and pretty. You've probably done more for the store than he has."

"You probably have people that will support you. That would stand by your side if you stood up to him. They wouldn’t take it if he fired you. Fucking claim sexual harassment. I know you are scared but if you aren't gonna fight for you who will?"  
Mickey's tone didn't really leave room for argument.

There were two more woman with male problems , husbands, brothers whatever it was Ian dozed off to be honest he couldn't understand why his shrink would send him here a bunch of whiny women; who he could agree all the advice Mickey gave them was good, but why did he have to sit through it, it wasn't helping him. 

Maybe it was punishment for falling asleep or maybe his shrink at set it up for him to get called on but something possessed Mickey to look his way. Ian hadn't noticed how good looking he was. "Hey red, what's your story, why ya here?" Mickey asked walking to the Ian's side of the stage. 

"Ah, um me?" He clesthis throat he knew it was him "I'm Ian, I'm bi polar, I totally go for the wrong guys, I went on a preaching cursade about gay Jesus, and overall I'm fucked up" fuck maybe he was just like these woman his life in shambles and really because of a guy. 

"Ok wasn't expecting that...but I like a challenge" Mickey couldn't help but smirk. "So you're bi polar that define you or somethin'?" The bluntness Mickey is paid for came through "nah, it's just, it maybe explains the crazy" Ian answer sounded more like he was looking for validation "so you blame everything on the bipolar? Or maybe the wrong boyfriend?" 

"Ladies" he raised his voice to the crowd "you've herd me say this shit, tell 'em what he needs to hear" 

"Unfuck yourself" the entire Auditorium bellowed 

"Unfuck yourself" Mick said again nodding looking back at Ian "it means be who you were before all that bullshit happened that dimmed your fucking shine" 

Ian became very aware of how fast his heart was racing. No one had ever been that fucking honest with him. His family sure was brutally honest but when he became crazy they stopped. It was refreshing and it was electric. He needed to know more about this guy, if there was a book he'd buy it, if there were fucking motivational podcast he'd buy it, if he just followed ian around yelling 'fuck you' every time he'd do something stupid he'd buy the shit outta that. 

"Ya know, I think you might need a bit of extra coaching" Mickey must have been reading his mind is thought. "Stay after, we'll have a private session" was that suppose to be as sexual as Ian heard it? Fuck he was going to over analyze everything Mickey said now because he stopped listening with his big head.


	5. Burger king

[](https://ibb.co/f2aSF8)

Ian had been counting down the hours until he finally got to leave work for the night. He started to notice the lack of food in his system two hours ago; that was six hours into his eight hour shift. Finally the clock was going to tick over and he got to leave. There was no time to go home and make something he was going to find the closest fast food joint and buy one of everything on the menu, at least that's how hungry the felt. 

Getting there was a blur. He vaguely remembered placing his order with the overly friendly and maybe too flirtatious cashier, but he was hungry not horney so he grunted polietly and sat down in the corner booth all to himself.

The door opening jolted him out of his food coma, looking up toward the Cashier to see who else would be in this late "you the fucker who screwed up my order?" The angry man barked. Ian knew him to be Mickey Milkovich local thug. Ian didn't care either way he never really met the guy, so he didn't have a problem with him 

"Excuse me?" His voice quivered "fuck, stupid--" Mickey leaned in "listen, Trevor" Mickey read off the name tag. "I ordered a quarter pounder does this look like a fuckin burger to you?" Mickey through his bag that had a grilled chicken sandwich in it "well technically yes it does look like a burger" Trevor decided he wasn't taking Mickey's shit tonight. "You tryin' to be Fuckin' smart?" 

"No unlike you, I am Fuckin' smart." Trevor snapped. Mickey's nostrils flaired "fucking cocksucker"

"What? That some kinda rude comment about my sexuality?" Trevor jumped to conclusions that Mickey was judging him and not just cursing. 

Either the two didn't realize Ian was still there or didn't care as their arugment escalated. 

Ian couldn’t help but watch Mickey as he yelling. Ian knew that he could have joined in the argument that he was sure was going to turn into an actual fist fight, but he had heard the rumors of Milkovich, he wouldn't need any help in giving the skrany kid a beating. There wasn't anything clever or poetic about the argument but watching Mick stand there his muscles tense and definded as he held onto the counter ready to pounce over it any moment. 

Ian was use to violence, it's on every street corner, behind every locked door; hell Frank head butted him in the nose just because some girl tried to give Ian a blow job, that he wasn't even interested in. Now he realized how watching the threat of a beat down was exhilarating. The air around them was filled with excitement and high tension. Mickey's eyes were filled with determination, his voice with conviction. 

"No it's a mother fucking cocksucker insult ya pansy" 

"See, this is why all you straight men are fucking trash" Trevor threw the bag back at Mickey. Finally having enough of the bullshit mick reached over the counter grabbing Trevor by the collar.

"No bitch, wrong again. I like dick too" 

Mickey gave him one quick hard punch in the face. He apparently wanted the whole fight to be over with. Ian wasn't going to laugh at someone getting beaten, but his mouth gapped open, turning up at the ends, the straw dangling on his tounge. Did he hear that, should he be concerned that he was really turned on right now?

Mickey turned to leave out of the doors noticing Ian sitting in the corner, their eyes locked. Ian hadn't seen Mickey's face when he walked in, especially those soft eyes. How had Ian missed those eyes that were now directed at him. 

"Hey Red, next time, you should join the fight instead of watching me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all asked for it and hopefully this is me delivering for anyone who wasn't aware this was the prompt 
> 
> [](https://ibb.co/frs2ho)


	6. AA

AA

[](https://ibb.co/jOdEXo)

Ian was sitting in a circle of metal folding chairs in a basement of a church. His brother, Lip dragged him to one of his alcoholic anonymous meetings. Ian wasn't an alcoholic, he was bi-polar and mixing his meds and booze was to be avoided; which sometimes he followed that rule, but just because he doesn't always didn't make him an alcoholic. 

Lip decided he was an alcoholic after getting kicked out of school, after taking a crowbar to his teachers car. Ian thought maybe it was just a shit experience that deserves a bit of rage and booze. Lip had been better, different but better he decided because of the AA so Ian agreed to come to the meeting.

"I'm an alcoholic, I started drinking when I was ten, ya know just a swig of the ol' man's beer. Most kids don't like it I guess, I loved it..." The kids name was Kyle if Ian remembered the painful introductions correctly. Ian could understood what he was talking about though, fuck the irony of it all was Lip was the first one to give him a beer when he was a kid. He honestly thought it was normal. Fuck maybe it wasn't...

The door flung open and Mickey Milkovich strutted in "yeah, ah, sorry I'm late, I didn't wanna come" he dragged a chair loudly across the floor to join the circle. People turned heads to watch "yeah ya can quit looking get back to your sad stories" he huffed taking a very lounge seat, his legs entering the middle of the circle. 

"Maybe you want to tell us who you are?" A petite woman asked, Lip explained when they got there that she must be new cause he hadn't seen her before. His bet was she was fresh out of school and doing this to beef up the resume.

"Yeah I'm Mickey. Ya don't fucking gotta talk to me" 

The kid who was speaking when Mickey came in looked around and after getting an encouraging nod continued with his story.

"I have to quit drinking, I have to" he repeated 

"Are ya even legal?" Mickey piped up "No, Kyle here is only 18" the woman informed Mickey, she wore a fake smile that Mickey seemed determined to take from her. "But we all have our struggles and it doesn't matter when we realize our deamons, just that we face them" she remained eriely calm the smile still on her face."Yeah but he doesn't need to stop drinking he just needs to stop being a Fuckin' kid." Mickey states blutly. "Ok but Mickey, we don't use profanity here" she informed him while the rest of the circle quietly snickered. "Yeah, fuck off, ya can't be an alcoholic before you can even buy booze!"

"Please I understand your issues with alcohol may be different than Kyle's but is trying to be a better version of himself, like I'm sure you are."

"Fuck you say?" Mickey stood up "I came here so I don't get sent to jail, something my parolee thought would be a good idea! Not because I have a drinking problem" He yelled "you ain't here to fix us ya cunt. Don't try to know me. Fuck. I'm going for a smoke. Any your other sorry fucks done with this crap?" He didn't wait for an answer as he stepped through the circle, and through the door. 

Ian waited there a moment looking around the circle no one dare move, he looked at his brother, shrugged his shoulders "I'll wait for ya outside" he smirked. 

Ian slinked his way out of the chair and through the door. He was met with the crisp night air and the glow of Mickey's cigarette "ah, I hoped it'd be you firecroch" he smirked passing his smoke over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember when it comes to alcohol Mickey may not have the best advice if you actually need AA Please do that and don't blame this fic for not going ahah


	7. Award presenters

Ian had never considered going into television. After all he did suffer from middle child syndrome; such a large family someone's bound to get ignored. He never craved attention like Debbie,you or after out like Carl, he wasn't noticably smart like Lip. He was self sufficient enough not to be a bother. 

But then he went on his gay Jesus rant, things were recorded, and sure he had been arrested, as it turns out Hollywood doesn't care about rap sheets. Ian had been offered a tv talk show; late night, on HBO after they heard all the language he uses there was no way they would be able to sensor an entire segment.

It started off as rants on topics he was passionate about. He had a small group of followed, mostly those who followed from from South side.

He was a mixture of late night political satire; bitching out anyone who talked out agisnt the LGBTQ community, Ellen DeGeneres; being generous and using fame to bring issues into people's houses, and a strip club, often making guests try and use the stripper pole they happen to have in the corner, or strip teases for charity. The ratings always went higher on days he participated. 

***********

Mickey Milkovich was never suppose to be a star. The most he was ever going to have was being a South side thug. That was until his sister, Mandy thought it'd be funny to record him naked, playing guitar and post it to YouTube. She only did it as a joke neither of them could have expected he'd instantly become famous. The bad boy attitude, the drinking and booze, the music, the body. People loved it, wanted more.

His million or so viewers tuned in each week to see what songs he would sing and in which stupid place he'd appear naked. Mandy figured out early on that, yes the fans all agreed Mickey could play, but they were hoping for a guitar slip and a peek at what he was hiding. 

Mickey doesn't give complements but he will say Mandy knows her way around a camera, she had manged to ensure every video never had a shot at his length. Though she did push it to the limit to get all the girls(and guys) hot and bothered. He would have been worried if people only watched for the nudity but he also had two awards to comfort those thoughts.

*************

For over three decades the AVN Awards show has been the adult industry’s biggest night and the award itself, the industry’s highest honor. With a stylish red carpet pre-show and lavish star-studded ceremony, AVN celebrates outstanding achievements in “the business of pleasure”. Nearly 100 awards are given out in categories as diverse as Best Video, Best New Starlet, Most Outrageous Sex Scene, Best Group Sex Scene and Best Selling DVD of the Year. It is attended by everyone who is anyone in the adult industry. Featuring mainstream comedians and music acts. This year the presenters will be Ian Gallagher and Mickey Milkovich. 

*********

[](https://ibb.co/fJ7KKd)

Scheduling issues prevented Ian from meeting his Co-host until the run through. He'd been in wardrobe, pissed at the selection of clothes "people fucking know I'm gay I don't think we need the Paisley" he sighed slipping on a sports jacket to hide some of the bright pink. 

"Be on stage in five" a young kid with head phones on popped his head into the dressing room. 

Ian looked himself in the mirror one more time. He had to admit he was a bit nervous; and not about going on stage. He had felt bad he hadn't been able to meet with his Co-host so he did some research. He discovered he was a musician, and pretty good one too Ian actually bought his songs on iTunes. Then he noticed the music videos. He was a bit to say his mouth salivated. Unfortunately with all his research nothing came up regarding Mickey's sexuality. 

******  
[](https://imgbb.com/)

"Fuck Mandy" he huffed running his fingers through his hair "why the fuck do I trust you with shit like this?" Mick grumbled "I'm blonde!" he turned looking at her disgruntled with the new hair "I hate it on you what made you think I'd like it on myself?" 

"You look fine, shut up" she rolled her eyes. "You needed a less serial killer look" 

"Whatever. Do I have to wear this?" He whined "I look like fucking Hugh Heffner" 

"It's a porno award I think Hugh Heffner is the look you wanna go for. Now stop being a bitch and go do this" 

***********

“Mr. Milkovich,” Ian nodded his head upward in his direction, resisting the overcoming urge to be awkward.“It's Mickey" he corrected. Mickey had never been one for tv so he hadn't seen this kid. But after seeing him in person he'd look him up. 

“ah, ok, I'm Ian, Gallagher” 

“Alright then, Gallagher. You memorize these lines?" Mickey asked looking over at the prompt screen "a bit, but I read off these on a nightly bases so I'll be fine." He promised, assuming Mickey preferred professionalism. "Cool, I didn't, and I ain't promising I'll stick to whatever stupid puns they have up there"

Ian chuckled he liked the honesty "you mean you don't find sexual innuendos funny?" 

"Nah, I take the more direct approach"

"Yeah, smart, I've been trying to stop using innuendos, but it's so hard...so hard" Ian really exaggerated that last 'so hard' his eyes squeezed shut, his upper lip curled "fuck you're gonna love this aren't you" Mickey sighed but Ian could have sworn he saw smirk.

They were right; the entire award show was one big dick joke after another. But what was harder to say we're some of the winners "and the winner for best new female actress" mixkey paused as Ian opened the envelope "Miss. Puss E" Ian read aloud trying not to laugh in the process. "And best director goes to..." Ian waited "Harry Woodcock" Mickey wasn't able to keep a straight face that time.

During the intermissions they got to let loose and have a bit of fun with the audience "Everybody, Mickey here doesn't like my innuendos!" Ian announced to the crowd, he was a natural on the stage he glided from side to side he had natural story telling ability. He was down at the front row of seats talking to guests and nominees looking up at Mickey "are they just going over your head Mick? Or maybe in-your-endo!" The whole audience oooed and eprutped in laughter. when the camera was on him once more "hey Mickey you wanna help me up"

Mickey finally saw his opening "ya here that he needs my help to get up!" After the laughter died down Mickey helped Ian up. As his hand grasped firmly around his, Mickey realized that had been the first time they'd touch. All the built up sexual tension he could feel it on his fingertips.

Mickey was showcased to play, and everyone; Ian included was hoping Mickey would preform naked. No such luck. Ian felt as mickey was singing to him, every time there was a side grin or a look from the corner of his eyes. Mickey still exaggerated his guitar playing, giving the fans what they wanted he tossed off his shirt. 

By the time the awards were finished the tension was at an all time high, they'd had the lingering glances, shoulders touching, but nothing was satisfing that need. They were just off stage after the fantastic show. On an adrenalin high and sweat staring to emerge from their temples. Ian started to say "it was great working with you maybe it'll happen again--" when Mickey pushed Ian against the dressing room door, so no one else could come in. He went after Ian with his hands, tongue and teeth. 

Mickey wasn't done working with him yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Nic now seems to go out and find potential ideas! 
> 
>  
> 
> [](https://ibb.co/bJ44kJ)  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> I'm kinda sorry I stopped it, but I'm trying to stick to the fact it's first meetings and not just hey let's just bang cause we all know you wanna and we all want to read it


	8. Pickpocketer

Pick pocketer 

[](https://ibb.co/nvOxed)

 

Mickey, was a thug, and a crook. He was poor but not so poor that he had to live out of a dumpster; not that the ol' man's house was much better. Or wait for people to take pitty on him for food and clothes. No Mickey just took whatever he needed. 

Mickey looked the part of a thug, but was smarter than anyone realized. His clothes were torn and stained he wore an oversized coat; good for consealing things. 

Southside isn't known for its rich pricks, but ever since someone thought the area could be the next big thing the streets had been littered with people prime for the taking.

Mickey took his next few steps carefully.

"What the fuck asshole!?" Mickey barked pushing the guy off him who'd just walked into Mickey because he was too busy on his cellphone

"Get out of my way idiot" Mick growled. The man immediately began to apologize "sorry, I'm lost was just trying to navigate" Mickey rolled his eyes "don't really give a shit" he tugged on his jacket, fixing it as it had gotten ruffled up. He walked away.

Around the corner he dug out the wallet he'd stashed in pocket "fuck" he muttered in surprise to see the wallet had just over two hundred dollars and more credit cards than he's ever stolen. He took what he wanted and tossed the wallet 

With his new found fortune he decided to get lunch. As long as he had enough money to shove in Terry's face he'd avoid a beating. Terry felt he deserved a cut for sitting on his ass, after all he allowed his good for nothing kids to live in his home.

Before entering the small cafe; which was new to the area. Mickey spotted an ambulance driver pulling up and also walking towards the doors. 

He was the most drop dead gorgeous guy at Mick had ever seen. Now Mickey kept his sexuality under wraps, but it was hard not to stare. His smooth pale skin just kissed freckles. His smile was so dazzling, maybe it was Mickey had never seen someone truely happen,you or someone happy for no apparent reason. The two turned we're going to the same location so mickey slowed his pace so the EMT would arrive at the door first. He patted him on the shoulder as a thanks for leaving it open. 

The line was incredibly long. He wasn't sure what possessed him to talk, but as the redhead glanced around looking at the atmosphere, the leniof the line, his eye caught Mickey's "so like ya come here often?" Mickey asked."was that a pick up line?" Ian smirked "nah, fuck I was trying ta be nice and you had to be all pervy" 

"What if I wanted it to be a pick up line?" He asked "still make me a perv?" 

"Next" the waitress spoke up over them. Ian turned back placing his order for two coffees. Nothing fancy, Mickey liked that.

"I swear I just had it…" Ian mumbled to himself, checking his pockets, and checking them again in frustration. The waitress stood behind the bar of the coffee shop. She waited impatiently with two hot cups of coffee in hand.

"Hey, It's on me," the thug said from behind.

Mickey grinned as he handed two bills over to  
"You enjoy that red" as Ian took his cups, he turned. No one is generous in Southside. "Thanks" he said hesitantly.

As Ian walked out of coffee shop looking back giving a slight shake to his head at the whole incounter. He jumped back into the ambulance "sue, did I leave my wallet in here" he asked looking round handing her one of the coffees "ya mean the one nearly falling out of your jacket?" She pointed. "I swear to fuck that wasn't there" 

It takes a good pickpocket to steal something unnoticed, it takes a better one to plant something else unnoticed. 

Ian took out his wallet to find mostly everything still in it, except all he had left was a single bill with a note.  
Mixkey has signed it with his phone number.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally fell asleep doing this edit last night trying to get it out for you. You can that k the baby for the six am wake up cause now you have it!


	9. Strangers on the L

[](https://ibb.co/jgwPXy)

Ian wasn’t in the mood; being on the L he especially hated the last train of the night it was usually drunks and whores. Neither of which had any patients for after a full day of work with the same clients. 

He took his seat looking around surprised that no one seemed to be in this car yet. He seated himself in the back. He had almost a phobia of people being behind him, he always found the seat with the most vantage point and his back up agisnt the wall. He took out his phone scrolling the unless information of social media

A loud angry voice caught his attention “listen numbnuts, I'm tellin' ya I got it so tell The old man, I'm on the god damn train I ain't gettin' there any faster." The owner of the voice, was a man not much older than Ian, ripped blue jeans and a plaid shirt. He looked up and his eyes fell on Ian. “and shut the fuck up about it.” He dropped his small bag on a seat as far away from Ian as possible while he listened to the person on the other end of the phone for a minute. “ I don’t care.” He clicked his phone, shoving it into his pants with a sigh sitting in the other side of the last row of seats.

Ian tried his best to ignore the cryptic conversation, turning music on his phone. Purposefully trying not to make eye contact and using his peripheral vision to see anything "I can see ya fucking staring" he was caught "and turn off the damn music"

"Yeah sorry was trying to..." Ian fumbled his words "to what?" Mickey barked "look at your package" Ian could feel the flush come into his cheeks he knew what he'd said before the words were out of his mouth, it was partly an accident and partly to fluster the guy; guys like this get weirded out when they realize he's gay.

Mickey just glanced up at him for a second with a smug grin he turned it up even more, he rubbed his hand across his face trying to hide the smirk. "I'll ah, let you see mine if I can handle yours" he didn't miss a beat. It was a pleasant surprise for Ian. He didn't want to admit he found the rude thug attractive, and with the come back he was a bit turned on.

Ian's laugh was infectious and Mickey couldn't help couldn’t help but join. “you freak people out with that shit?" Mickey asked "fuck yeah" Ian was honest about it turning his position to look at Mickey better "Ian" he introduced "Mickey" he gave a slight nod off his head. "So you in a hurry or somethin'?" Ian asked gesturing to the bag, "don't matter fucking train ain't going any faster" 

“Oh, I could think of a way or two to make this train ride more pleasurable.” He let his gaze travel up Mickey's body and licked his lips. 

"We’re in a train, not much privacy here.” Mickey raised an eyebrow, though he didn’t know if Ian was serious or not or maybe he was just continuing the dirty joke.

“Never stopped me before.” Ian shrugged his eyes filled with amusement and mischief. “But if you don’t dare to take a risk every once in a while…” he taunted.

Mickey wasn't one to be called out or back down from a challenge so he slid across the chairs and shut Ian up with a kiss, a hard, hungry heat of the moment kind of kiss. They both moaned and pressed their bodies together

Their hands scrabbled over clothes, pulling each other closer, groping. When they finally broke apart, they were both breathless.

Neither cared any more that at any time someone could walk in on them, or that they people might see them through the windows. Fuck it's the L it's not like people would be surprised by people intertwined as they were. 

Every place Mickey's hands, lips or teeth touched sent a surge of pleasure through Ian's body. His shirt undone, Mickey's mouth was on the newly exposed skin of his neck and throat.

Ian needed to feel more in control, his heart was racing, his hands were already Tangled in the slick raven hair. He pulled Mickey by the hair, pulling his head back exposing his gaping mouth. He kissed him before peeling off hard and sliding down to the floor and opening Mickey's jeans. A soft moan escaped Mick's mouth as his head leaned back on the hard chair. 

Ian swallowed him down. He did it smoothly, effortlessly, his tongue doing indescribable things, suction. It was so good, it was more than that, it was the best head he'd ever had

After an embarrassingly short time Mickey's hips moved of their own, unable to stop it he thrusted deep into Ian's throat, he came with a muffled shout.

Ian still knelt between his legs and grinned up at him like the cat who got the canary, licking his lips. He slid back up into the chair is pants tight a bulge dying to get out "am I going to deal with this myself?" He asked. Mickey shrugged "I dunno I got what I needed." 

"Then I guess you're gonna miss how much you could have had" Ian teased slowing undoing the zipper. "Oh fuck, I ain't that much of a dick" Mickey pushed Ian's hands away sliding down on to his knees "no, but I am!" 

Mickey closed his hand around Ian's erection; pleased that he wasn't joking about the size. He started to jerk him off. His thrusted till he could feel the pre-cum moisten his hands, in one motion he was able to move from his hand to his mouth, trying to fit all of Ian down. The sound of pleasure muffled out of Ian's mouth. Ian thrusted into Mickey's mouth, he didn't seem to mind as he started swallowing him down.

They sat shoulder to shoulder for a moment not saying anything. It was the most intense train ride either had experienced. Ian didn't want to seem clingy and ask for his number, but damn he'd ride the L everyday to see him again.

Ian watched as he left through the metal doors for a moment, then stood up leaving through the opposite exit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because it was about time for something more than a PG meeting


	10. Blind date

Mickey doesn't give a shit about other people, but looking over at the redhead looking like a hurt puppy made him feel; he wasn't really sure the feeling, bad for the guy? Pathetic? It was looking obvious that he got stood up

His feet were moving before his brain had time to stop them. He hovered over the ginger who had his head burried in his hands, his elbows propped up on the table. Mickey cleared his throat. Ian's head popped up. He smiled

All he was informed was that his date was dark hair and short. This guy certainly fit that bill. And fuck he was hot.

“you my date?” Ian didn't mean to be short but he'd been waiting a long time. Mickey shook his head. “nah I’m mickeyy. But you’re cute and i didn't really wanna eat alone, and I thought someone had stood you up. And…” was he rambling. Fuck. Mickey Milkovich doesn't ramble. Who was this fucking kid, Ian's eyes got even bigger, if that was possible. “You think I’m cute?” he smiled

"yeah I Fuckin' said it don't let it get to your head" he took the seat even though it hadn't been offered to him. "So what's your story?" Mickey asked shoveling the food into his mouth.

Ian went on to discuss all first date material that he obviously had ready for the night. He explained about all his siblings which Mickey nodded and could agree to "I can't keep track of how many I got" he answered going so far that his sister Mandy was his favourite; but that if ian ever told her that he's have to kill him.

Ian mentioned his brief attempt in the army and all his ROTC training. Mickey agreed being able to shoot shit was fun and anyone who knew how to handle a gun was sexy, but he's never be able to be army too many fucking rules.

Ian even felt comfortable talking to him that he dropped the "bat-shit crazy" bomb to which mixkey shrugged "so?" He asked with a mouth full of food "the way I see it, everyone is wack, my ol Man drinks and beats kids and got nothing to blame it on except being a shit human" Mickey sniffed rubbing his hand still holding the knife over his face "you medicate or what?" Ian was impressed with how chill mickey was about all this and explained it took some time to find the right balance but he'd found drugs that were working for him

 _you’re amazing and I might be a little in love with you_ Ian thought but kept his mouth shut no one professes love after knowing someone for half an hour. 

Just as Ian finished his thought another small brunette with curly hair appeared at their table

"Ian?" He asked "I'm Trevor, your date" he looked between them "what the fuck is this?" Looking at their table full of half empty plates, glasses and utensils thrown about.

Ian whipped his head around to glare at the guy who cared to interrupt the best days he's ever had. “you're almost an hour late. And you wanna walk in here bitching?"

“I had car trouble!” he whined

Ian waved his phone. “This! Has the crazy ability to send text messages! I hear it works wonders.” 

Mickey smirked. He enjoyed someone who didn't take shit, lies or whines. “I would have texted.” he added. Trevor was pissed. But overall too stunned for words Ian looked amused. Almost glad his date was late so he got to meet Mickey.

Some noise of protest finally sputtered out of Trevor “But what about–”

Ian stood up patting him on the shoulder. “what? about the bill, yeah thanks for bringing that up, you should pay for it."

Mickey scooted out of the booth "thanks for being a fuck up" he gave a 'friendly' slap on the arm as he followed Ian.


	11. Radio love

Ian didn't know why he was obsessed with it, no one listens to radio anymore it's all downloads, podcasts and iTunes. But he's determined to catch every single evening radio show, starting exactly at eleven and ending around two in the morning. He'd listen to that puddle inducing voice of the less than polite and more than opinionated DJ. Mickey Milkovich.

He hasn't missed his segment since he discovered it a month ago. He even got to the point where you could send in requests via the website, so he started testing the waters seeing if this DJ even liked the same music as him. It was crazy, he had to be crazy to be falling for someone he hadn't seen. To be excited by his voice.

Any time random facts were dripped Ian took notes learning all he could. He knew it sounded like that of a stalker but he just liked knowing, feeling more connected. His emotions grow with each sarcastic word, sure the guy sounds like a jerk sometimes, but Ian isn't some prince charming either. Most people probably just head the words but Ian never missed the underlying charm and intelligence in that smooth tone.

Ian plugged his headphones into his phone. Sitting in the silence until a familiar voice flows into his ears making him smile

What he wouldn't give to have that voice whisper in his ear. To feel the hot breath on his cheek, and mouth wrap around his.

Sometimes the best thing about listening to the radio was starting to drift off as the end of the segment hearing Mickey saying 'good night' to the listeners it was as if he was just saying it to him.

*****

Mickey got into radio because he didn't have to deal with fucking stupid people, he got paid to listen to decent music and they let him say whatever he wanted.

Mickey was use to getting requests for music he hated, flirty girls calling in thinking he had a sexy voice. He tried to be nice to them while turning them away.

But one just kept sending in requests, they started out as simple as any other  
RedGallagher: play rolling Stones  
RedGallagher: play Led Zeppelin  
But it's when the request from RedGallagher suggest to play safari song by Greta van fleet Mickey started being excited to see what this person would suggest, they actually understood music and music trends and something that had a good head banging tune.

He felt like they were talking to him through the music. Days when RedGallagher was low green day was requested

_Sometimes I give myself the creeps / sometimes my mind plays tricks on me / it all keeps adding up I think I’m cracking up / am I just paranoid or am I just stoned?”_

Mickey always made sure to say something that tied to the song for the general user but was obvious he was talking to Gallagher "I'm sitting in a boxes room for hours on end they think they're paranoid? I seriously talk to myself for a living, like get over it, ya ain't doin' so bad"

One of the times Mickey had been ranting on air about his shitty father RedGallagher sent in a request for nickle back never again

_Father's a name you haven't earned yet_  
_You're just a child with a temper_  
_Haven't you heard don't hit a lady_  
_Kickin' your ass would be a pleasure_

Mickey would deny it to anyone that asked but he liked seeing the username popup on his screen; having to hide the smile that would stretch across his face.

****

"My sister always liked to remind me I got a fuckin'face for radio. But for some good damn reason upper management is making me do some local shit." He paused

Ian's ears perked up. A chance to meet in person, would it be too forward, would it be too creepy, would he be fucking chicken?

"So if you care about causes, sick puppies or neutering kids..wait I mightof fucked that up. Whatever there's a cause, I'll be there so come on down."

_Come on over,_  
_Come on over, baby._

The sound clip ended. And all Ian could think was if Mickey was trying to talk to him through the song. "So yeah info is on the website or somewhere. So get all that red?"

Did he say red or read fuck, he was overthing this again, there's no way the guy from the radio would want to meet him.... Fuck it. Ian decided he had to do this.

****  
"Yeah, ok I'm back again, thanks for listening if you're out there. I guess I wanna thank everyone who came out yesterday, but I'll get into the details on that later you're all here for music so here ya go" as the music started it was obvious who the song was for.

_I got your taste in my mouth_  
_I can't stand it_  
_I'm so strung out_  
_I got your touch on my hand_  
_I still feel it_  
_Oh baby, I'm your man_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Funny enough someone just suggested they be YouTubers which I'll still play around to do that, but until then here's a more retro version haha


	12. Bartender/cheesy pick up lines

[](https://imgbb.com/)

Mickey worked as a bartender, he figured if fluff for brains Kevin down at the alibi could do it it couldn't be that hard. With Terry away in jail he was able to take the job at the fairytale without being too worried.

Before he even started working he knew he wasn't going to have anything to do with the twinks dancing; couldn't take the risk they'd be clingy, plus he didn't share, there was no fucking way he'd be able to watch someone he was with dance and gyrate for old sweaty men. 

After the first week he realized that gays wanted gay ass drinks and not just beers like them at the alibi. He was sure people just wanted to buttery nipple or sex on the beach. All he knew was it was fucking stupid. In all of it there was only one other person who seem sane enough to order a fucking domestic beer. 

Ian Gallagher, young kid, dancer, fucking hot, and if the shiny gold underpants we're accurate he was packin'. He seemed chill enough for Mickey's standards though how he could stand the dancing and the advances he's never understand. People do stupid shit for money. 

How on earth could someone look so cute yet sexy? He couldn't take his eyes off him. Ian's eyes were so charismatic, his hair slicked back and crimson red. His long face with chiseled jaw line, not to mention that pair of long legs that seem to reach all the way to his chest screaming sex. But that's not what was most amazing of him. His voice was easily identifiable, and everything he heard come out of it was pure sass.

Mickey watched night after night as men tried to take him home. With no luck. 

"Hey, can I follow you home? Cause my parents told me to always follow my dream." The slurs of a terrible pick up line would stumble out. Somehow Ian was able to always tell them no, but also with excessive touching; their face, arm, thigh. He was a tease getting them hot and turning them away at the same time.

*************

"Your place or mine?" Ian leaned in close "how about both. You go to yours and I go to mine" 

*************

"I love you." Ian turned his head towards him and sneezed right in his face "Sorry 'bout that I'm allergic to bullshit."

*************

"Go on, don't be shy. Ask me out." Mickey's skin boiled as some asshat touched Ian's face. Mickey wasn't sure why he felt like he needed to look out for the kid, he could obviously handle himself. Ian reached up cupped the man's hand in his own removing it from his face "ok" he cleaned his throat gazing into the guys eye "get out." he said dead serious, not batting an eye.

*************  
"How the fuck do you deal with all of it?" Mickey asked sliding a glass of beer to Ian "honestly, it's part of the job, and if any of them even had a chance I'd go for it." He said honestly. 

"So how come you haven't tried?" Ian was blunt, it took Mickey by surprise "what?" His attempt to play stupid. "You think I'm blind? I see you watching me" he let a soft smile raise on one side of his face. "It's my job make sure no fucker hurts you--any of you" 

"No that's Johnny's job, the Burley black bodygaurd" Ian pointed "your job is to serve drinks with stupid names." 

"Fuck you, I can move twice as fast as Johnny if I had to save your ass." Mickey huffed. "Just my ass?" Ian was coy with him. "Before you come running for my ass you should know I'm a --" Mickey cut him off "I already know" 

"How the fuck do you already know?" 

"Cause I've seen you dance, I've seen how you thrust those hips, how you grit your teeth wishing you had an ass to grab onto, how's there's no way you're packing all that, and not being the one stickin' it in" Mickey could feel his chest raising with excitement just mentioning it, every ounce of him wanted to be near Ian, touching him having his mouth wrap around his. Maybe it was the excitement bubbling or maybe it was with each failed pick up line Mickey wondered if his would work. He already made his feelings known he figured he had nothing else to lose. "Imma, ah give ya a kiss, if ya don't like it, you can return it" fuck it sounded ridiculous coming out of his mouth, but he leaned forward, slowly, waiting for a sign, that Ian was going to move his head, or push him away or something, like he does everyone else.

He could feel his lips enveloping Ian's, his eyes slowly closed. A tiny moan escaped the back of Ian's throat as he could feel Mickey's tongue trying to explore.

Mikey hesitantly pulled away, Ian smirked mischievously. His tongue swept the side of Mickey's mouth and over his lips returning the kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did this take long? I feel like it did, sorry...


	13. Dating game

Dating game show

 

[](https://ibb.co/goT5Zy)  
[In a City Garden Trumbull Stickney](https://poetandpoem.com/Trumbull_Stickney/In_a_City_Garden)  
“Thank you and good evening. Today we’ve got a turn of events on our show, we got a man looking for love, and three bachelors contestants!" It's not like the gay movement was new, it was just that television networks still didn't want to 'promote' the lifestyle. Because obviously seeing a gay couple on TV might change someone's sexuality. Ian could feel the urge for his eyes to roll back in his head. But he kept a content smiling face. Fiona and V convinced him that he needed to find love, and a dated stupid game show was the way to do it.

Everyone had found out about him and Kash, they all agreed; include Ian it wasn't love, he was a poor kid that Kash gave gifts to, plus Ian got to stick it to him and not the other way around. It was the only reason Ian was ok with having sex with Kash. 

After that there was a sea of faces none of which stuck around long enough to get a name. At some point the house at put in a pool of who was getting more hits on tinder; Fi or Ian. 

"He's an ambulance driver, family focused can you believe it folks he had five siblings. and he's looking for love and adventure. Hopefully he'll be able to find it in one of our three Bachelor contestants.” the cheesy announcer cheered with his fake white teeth and tan. 

Mickey squinted as the bright lights of the studio shown down. Mandy had tricked him into doing this. Promises him being on a game show could help them win cash, or prizes or fuck knows but there he was in a dating game and he wanted to die.

"Bachelor number one is a Social Worker, at the local LGBT center, young activist, a queer trans guy, and claims he has a great taste in music. Trevor"

The audience applauded, hooted and hollered

"Our second bachelor is from North side Chicago, he's a business man who likes a good time, a good drink, and better company. Don't let the wife and kids throw you off this guy is a sliver fox. Lloyd lishmen."

“Bachelor number three Mickey Milkovich is an entrepreneur, jack of all trades, he's a resourceful young lad-- ”

“what he's trying to say is I don't got a job, that I'm probably a criminal, so hold onto your purses ladies" 

The announcer cleared his throat not expecting just blunt interruption. "So, let's get this started, Ian hello, welcome" he smiled. "Start it off by asking these gentlemen a question"

Ian nodded "alright, what would you say I'd your best quality/feature, bachelor number one we'll start with you"

"Well since I paid good money, I'd say my cock" Trevor smirked as the woman in the audience gasped laughing. 

"Bachelor number two, how about you?" Ian waited to hear the voice from beyond the wall. "Well I may not be that bold, but I think having money to lavish you with is a great feature" Lloyd's deep sultry voice made Ian smile.

"And finally--"

"Yeah, I'm familiar with the question" Mickey interjected "you only care about superficial things fine I'll tell ya, I got the best damn blue eyes you'll ever lay eyes on, I have a fierce protective instinct if I like ya, and the size of my wallet or cock shouldn't give a damn but I do have a great ass" 

The audience erupted in a wave of clapping with woops and even a cat call. 

"Next question. How do you feel about public displays of affection?"

"I wouldn't be afraid to kiss you" Lloyd spoke out of turn Ian nodded "good to know, bachelor number one?" 

"You just tell me how much of a display you want to make, I have no problem if people are uncomfortable with my life choices" 

"And how about you Mick?" Ian asked. Mickey shrugged "why does everything gotta be public?" He asked "I can fuckin like someone without hand holding down the street. But if you needed a display I'm sure I could give ya a fucking show." 

"Last question" the announcer reminded Ian. He paused trying to make sure he asked the perfect question "what would you do if after we had been dating you found out I had a mental health illness, how would you handle it? Trevor?"

"Well if ya had this illness the whole time, I'd assume you're capable of taking your meds, Im not your doctor" 

"Bachelor number two what about you?" Ian moved on quickly 

"I'd find the best services money can buy" Lloyd said confidently

"And Mickey?" Ian could feel his body lean forward wanting to look past the wall. 

"I don't know much about that kinda stuff" he said honestly "I just know family takes care of each other so I guess we'd figure it out"

The theme music started again queuing a commerical. The announcer informed everyone they return with Ian's answer.

Mickey felt like he hadn't won them over, but it wasn't about them, it was about the mystery guy behind the wall, he might have gotten tricked into doing this, but he also had a mean competive streak. And sure the questions didn't give you enough to know a person but he did want to at least meet him. 

Once the music finished, the announcer welcomed everyone back Ian made a show of looking up to the left and right as if he was still contemplating. “It was an difficult decision..."

Pausing again for dramatic effect "bachelor number three" 

“You picked number 3, but before you meet him, let’s give you a chance to meet the other two contestants you didn’t pick…”

Mickey head poke around the corner of the wall.

He grinned mischievously when he saw the fire res head.

“…this is bullshit" 

“Excuse me,” the announcer furrowed his eyebrows. "Let him look into the poor lost puppy eyes of the losers so he might change his mind, bullshit" Mickey pushed past wrapped his arms around Ian's waist and he backed him into the partition behind them. Mick leaned his head down and captured his lips. "You said you wanted public displays of affection" 

The announcer cleared his throat "well I guess that's our night"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late between camping over the weekend not having internet for a day and just overall writers block but now you get a silly first meeting hope you enjoyed


	14. Spilled coffee

Done?

Clumsy spill coffee bump into on Street 

Ian was exhausted, he kept picking up extra shifts riding ambulance, because it was easier than being home alone. He was lying on the floor, feeling like death. Working was nothing like he thought it would be, it wasn't like on TV where you saw the snipped of exhilaration, tv never showed the piles of paperwork. Being so tired of everything, he fell asleep, and when he woke up it was after midnight.

He groaned, stretched his long legs and got up. Deciding he was hungry, and looking like he'd up for the night. He took the only twenty dollars he had; fucking bills, fuck being a functional member of society. He slipped a black tank, and a pair of dark blue jeans. And decided to find coffee.

The only coffee shop on his block was one that sold fancy whipped cream topped coffees, which normally Ian would avoid but he needed the caffeine boost, the sugar rush and the icy cold, since they were in the middle of a hest wave. The barista looked at him in pity, as he was obviously unimpressed with paying ten dollars for a coffee and an oat square, the evident on his face. After getting his coffee he headed out.

He felt like the universe was agisnt him, fighting with Fiona, breaking up with Trevor, having just enough money to live paycheck to almost pay check. So it was no surprise as he walked out of the store he'd walk right into someone spilling the frozen coffee all down the front of his chest "fuck" they said in unison "fuck sorry" Ian said again feeling as if he should just fall down in defeat and cry. How could he have been so clumsy, it's after midnight the streets are empty and he walks into the only other person out at this time of night.

"Yeah" he grumbled, "fuck,watch the fuck where you're going assh--" he stopped seeing the beautiful man in front of him "are ya ok?" the stranger asked, feeling concerned, yeah it was a fucking cold coffee dripping down his chest, the shirt was probably ruined, and he was going to be even later getting home, but the the ginger looked as if he was seriously distraught about a stupid cup of coffee.

Ian shrugged he was pissed at himself, and felt like an idiot, especially after seeing how attractive the guy was "just feel stupid, sorry, I never get these frilly things, ispent the last of my money of it till payday, and go and throw it down your shirt and you're the one asking if I'm ok" he sighed. "And now I'm soundimg even more pathic telling a complete stranger my problems, sorry"

"Come on man, it's just coffee, it's just a shirt, both can be replaced" he wasn't normally so calm but there was someone about Ian that made him pause maybe it was because the kid looked like he would slit his wrist if he yelled or maybe it's that he was taken back by the clumsy, but beautiful man. 

"Come on I'll buy ya a new drink... Mickey by the way" 

"Ian. But your shirt..." 

"Well I guess that just means we'll have to meet up again so you can buy we a new one"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See I haven't forgotten about you, but I've also had terrible writers block which you can probably tell by this chapter. Ian's a bit whiny Mickey's too nice and it just is what it is...I'll try to do better next time


	15. Blood drive

Mickey wasn't sure how hadn't dropped out of school yet. Between hating the institution of education, his dead beat dad insisting he needed to do drug runs and the fact he was sure he wouldn't be using trigonometry in any practical use. Yet here he was senior year trying to find ways to ditch class.

Blood drive   
Donate today  
Class credit

Why not. 

Mickey walked down to the cafeteria, where the blood drive was being held; why on Earth they would have it where people were eating baffled him, seemed like a good way to cause freshmen to projectile vomited.

There were three lines to choose from, he picked from random, the line on the end, it had the shortest line and closest to an exit. As he approached he saw it was some fresh faced juinor , with short red hair freckled face and still hope in his eyes.

"Thanks for coming out to donate today" he was far too perky for Mickey's liking. "Yeah just make sure I get the credit" he grumbled in the chair answering questions about the class he was missing, his age, home address etc. 

Ian cleaned his throat obviously finding the next question embarrassing as his cheeks became flush. "Have you had--sexual relationships with men?"

"This an actual question or this how you pick guys up?" Mickey chuckled he kept a low profile about it at home and school, but he did like men and frequently sunk into gay clubs. He also found the redhead to be attractive; in a dweeb kind of way. Ian was becoming even more red in the face "no, it's a, policy they don't allow blood doners to be gay"

"Fuck this shit man, I'd expect this aids money shit from my ol' man but, fuck--" he smashed his foot into the table. "I'm sorry--" 

"The fuck you support this shit for" Mickey took the leep assuming the kid was gay "yeah the policy is old and dated but blood drives are important to...." Ian trailed off "you just wanna steal the juice and cookies and get out of here?" He asked, knowing Mickey would cause a scene if they stayed, knowing that the guy across the table from him was also gay, and fucking hot, he'd ditch his post for some petty theift and a chance of a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what happens when you.try to write through the writers block. Sigh emoji. I'll try to be better


	16. Prostate exam

Mickey sat slouched in the chair his legs stretched out crossing his feet at the ankles. He'd just come to drop Mandy off so she could get pills; birth control or the morning after he couldn't remember, something that means no stupid rug rats to feed and that's all he cares about.

But some how he got roped into a physical, apparently people get them every year and there was no record of Mickey every having a doctor's appointment after the age of five. And apparently that's too long ago. He rolled his eyes at the stupidly of it all. He was fine, he didn't need to waste his time here.

"Mr. Milkovich, doctor Gallagher will see you in exam room two" the small nurse trying to raise her voice to be heard. Mickey grinned as he stood from the surprisingly comfortable position he had made in the uncomfortable waiting room chair. 

The nurse brought him into the office and checked his vitals before leaving him in the room, with nothing but a thin open back gown "what the fucks this?" Mickey asked "you're here for full physical" she simply reminded him. Begrudgingly Mickey changed and waited for ten minutes. He messed around on his phone while he waited, only finally looking up when he heard the door open again. "Mr. Milkovich?" The doctor looked down at his file.

Mickey froze he had been thinking of all the ways he could tell the doctor to fuck off that he didn't need an examination. But as the doctor walked j he had to do a double-take.

The doctor looked about his age; maybe even younger with slicked back, fire engine hair and freckles scattered like marbles across his nose and cheeks. 

Mickey swallowed as there seem to be excess saliva pooling in his mouth.

"I'm Ian, nice to meet you, I just have a fee basic questions, all your vitals look good so it should just take us a few minutes to finish up." He smiled. Fuck he had a good smile too. 

He asked boring questions about diet and exercise, which Mickey didn't believe in either. Family history which Mickey had zero information on. 

"How many times a day are you urinating?”

"That's a fucked up question." Mickey sneered "you got some kind of fetish there doc?"

"Oh I have lots of fetishes but that's not one of them" Ian smirked

"ok fine maybe twice a day? Or twelve depending..." he stopped did he want to mention it depended on the number of beers he had, he didn't want them thinking he was an alcoholic and sending him to a meeting

"That's a large discrepancy." The doctor looked concerned "well we are where for a physical so we'll do a prostate exam today as well" 

"Nah I don't think that's..." Mickey stopped the doc wasn't listening snapping on the white latex gloves. Why was he protesting? Mickey wondered, the hot doctor wanted to stick him up the ass, who was he to say no.

"Go ahead and lean down against the table there,” Ian said. There was the familiar sound of a bottle of lube uncapping. Mickey took the position without any further instructions 

"Now, just relax. This will only be uncomfortable for a moment.”

"But what if I like it hard doc?" Mickey smirked glad the doctor could see the enjoyment on his face. He knew he had caught Ian off gaurd as he heard the doctor clear his throat

The rubber gloves separated Mickey's cheeks, the cold lube was still surprising. the doctor slipped his fingers inside. 

Mickey waited he was sure these things normally took only a minutes but the doctor seemed to be taking his time, maybe there was something wrong 

His finger pressed in slowly, curved up, and then gently pulled back out. Pushed back in, curved, twisted, pulled back out. Mickey closed his eyes, fuck this doctor knew what he was doing back there. His breathing getting heavier through his nose.

Ian slipped another finger in. Mickey's eyes peaked open he wished there was a mirror around to know if this was all in his head or if the doctor was getting a bit off on this. He knew he was there would be no hiding the fact he was hard now.

"Nice and firm.” He finally spoke twisting his fingers."hmm-mm" Mickey managed to grunt “Don't worry. It's totally normal to get an erection during an exam. Normal body response.” Ian informed him 

"I wasn't apologizing" Mick croaked

Ian started to pull his fingers out again, just a bit, but it was enough for mickey to push back against him, enough for Ian to get the point, he pushed them back in deep, causing mickey to rip the paper mat on the examination table.

Ian's fingers carefully pulled out of Mickey's ass. The tip of his thumb rubbed at the rim, then pulled away. The glove smacked off of his hands “Well,” ian was breathing heavily, obviously stepping out of character with this exam. There was an outline of a thick cock denting his jeans. “Your prostate's fine" he nodded 

"Are ya sure?" Mickey asked turning around "I really think there should be some kinda follow up" Mickey examined the doctor. "Maybe a house call eh doc?" 

"I have your information Mr. Milkovich I'm sure we can arrange that" Ian was flushed, he gave a meek smile before hurrying out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Facebook request!!   
> Sorry there's no edit I was trying to get this loaded asap


	17. Animal shelter

"Ian I just think, you should have something to take care of, something that could take care of you" his sister Fiona was at him again for living alone, she often feared he would spiral and no one would know. Or more accurately she was becoming to busy with her own life and didn't want to feel guilty for not noticing if anything did happen.

"Fine." He sighed "I'll go to the pound and find some mutt, would that make you happy?" Ian asked. "It wouldn't make me unhappy" Fi smiled 

***

Mickey worked at the animal shelter, he found it to be a very relatable job, some of the animals had been abused, from a bad home, some we're old, hu,,,rt, he related to those animals the most. They were also the animals that stuck around longer. The puppy crowd as he called them only wanted cute picture worthy pets. He couldn't give a shit about them. All too often the cute puppies taken for stupid reasons came back, when people realized a pet is hard damn work.

Mickey was attempting to file some paperwork with a big, fat, scraggly brown and grey cat purred agisnt his arm every time he moved it. 

The door opened as Mickey hissed at the cat "I'm too fucking busy go away" 

"Is there a better time to come?" Ian's voice came from the door way 

"Fuck what? Fuck, not you, the damn cat" he stood up, pushing the cat gently away to see the tall red head who's hair was long but slicked back, sporting a plaid green button down and dark too tight jeans. Mickey would find him attractive if he wasn't one of those damn hipsters looking for a teacup pig cause a dog or cat would be too mainstream. 

"I'm here to adopt a..."

"Unless you say kid, you're in the right Fuckin'spot" Mickey crossed his arms on the counter leaning into it "bet you're looking for some little shit you can pose on insta-whatever with" he rolled his eyes. Ian squinted not the best customer service he'd ever seen but surprisingly not the worst "ah, no?" He sounded confused "I actually, I need..." Fuck he wasn't going to tell a complete stranger and asshole of a person that he needed a dog so he wouldn't be lonely, so that he had someone to look after, something that would keep him from spiraling when the whole world felt to big, that the world wouldn't notice if he wasn't in it, that he had nothing to live for.

"I was just looking for a lost, forgotten need of a home dog. Something that just needs a bit of fucking love..." 

Mickey stood stright up no one ever wanted those animals. "I got this cat" he pointed to the scruffy mess on the counter "he's old and cranky if that's what ya like"

"Yeah, but I said a dog" Ian reminded 

"Yeah but cats are easier to deal with" Mickey posed "no they aren't they just demand praise, and think of you as a servant, I don't want that, I want something to love, to sleep with and talk to..."

"You ain't getting any dog if you wanna fuck it"

"Fuck don't be disgusting" 

"Don't you get it?" Ian asked "don't you just need something, someone who looks at you with love and hope, and joy every time you come home?" Ian asked passionately.

"Nah, never had anything like that" Mick sniffed wrinkling his nose up he had the pets here but as part of the job they all leave too. 

 

 

"You know the problem with older pets is they're stuck in their ways, they won't do everything you want.." Mickey warned "maybe not, but ya treat em right they might prove they have more to give than ya thought" Ian shrugged 

Ian pushed himself closer to the counter that divided them no longer interested in looking for a dog he enjoyed the banter with the snarky clerk, if was the first time in forever no one treated him with kid gloves. 

"Think about the fucking cat would ya" he glanced over at the old thing " I know it ain't much to look at but it ain't gonna be loud, it don't need walks, it'll catch mice for ya, it ain't a dog with their slopper, and huge ass dog shits..." Mickey started listing off it's good attributes "cat piss, sharp fucking claws, cat piss, the fucking desire to fit into tiny ass boxes, cat piss and what's with always wanting to knock over glasses of water?" Ian had his own list to counter with. "I've lived with my drunk father enough to not want to deal with any more urine alright"

"Fuck I know" Mickey nodded he could relate. "My ol Man gutted the cat for taking a wiz on the carpet; like he's never done that" he rolled his eyes. "That why you're a cat person?" Ian wondered, they never had a pet because they could barely keep food on their table let alone buy dog food. Mickey shurgged "I dunno, maybe"

Mickey was always uncomfortable talking about himself and his past"Go have a fuckin look then see if there's anything you like" 

"I don't think I'm gonna find anything back there" Ian informed him "Why the fuck not?" Mickey sighed did he really just waste his time? "Think I found everything I want right here." Their eyes connected for longer than Mickey thought was comfortable but couldn't look away. 

"Nah I'm no good for anyone" fuck was he really going to push someone away, before even giving it a chance.

"I dunno, I told ya I was looking for a rough around the edges stray, who could be loyal, who looks at me like...." He paused "how the fuck am I lookin' at you?" 

 

"Like you want to kiss me" 

Ian reached out, brushed his hand across Mickey's cheek His eyes were the brightest shade of blue. Ian leaned forward, slowly and captured Mickey's lips with his own.

Ian couldn’t stop his hand from lifting up to gently run his fingertips over a few strands of Mickey's hair. Ian froze when his fingers dragged through a knot causing Mick to let out a moan, he repeated the action mickey groaned louder and his fingers curled into the fabric of Ian's plaid shirt as his eyes squeezed closed.

"Gingersnap, you know I'm not a fucking dog" 

Ian tried to catch his breath "so that mean dry humping is out of the question?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Nic's unofficial gift chapter.


	18. House party

Mickey currently hated his manager. Some stupid idea about having house parties for more intimate and fun way to do this tour. To be honest he had turned her out about five minutes into the idea.

It was easy to ignore her, she was his baby sister, really all of this was her fault. Mickey was never suppose to be famous. She thought him playing guitar naked was a great YouTube idea. 

So here he was internet famous just like all the other dweebs before him. The best part of the fame wasn't the fortune; which Mandy would argue it was. It definitely wasn't the fans; fuck people thinking it's ok to walk up and take a selfie with you just cause your famous without when fucking asking. No the best part was no one judged him for his excessive drinking and whatever drugs he got his hands on. 

"Fine" he muttered through the top of the beer bottle. "Where's the first house party?" He asked just to seem interested not that he actually cared. "See that's the thing..." She started 

The pause gave him concern. He lowered his bottle waiting for her to continue "since no one is at the house, I thought--"

"No, fuck no, get the fuck out"

"You made me your fucking manager, and I'm telling you, starting a tour where you got your start. Showing people how far we've come." 

"Correction, you made you my manager" Mickey used the beer bottle to point at her. "And I don't wanna step foot in that rat infested, blood stained nightmare of a house" 

"So you're like saying I shouldn't have plastered it all over social media already"

"Fuck you Mandy!" He leaned back in the chair staring at the ceiling he couldn't look at her right now. "You know you're talkin' about going back to South side right? You remember what that shits like right? If no one does at this thing I'll be fuckin surprised" he finally made eye contact with her. "And that shit won't land on me, got it" 

She nodded vigorously assuming this was the beginning of Mickey's demands and she could go forward with her plan.

***

 

"Come on Ian, let get out man!" Lip hit the side of his brothers leg.

"Yeah fuckin right, we spent our whole.lives avoiding the Milkovich horror house." Ian pushed his leg away from his brother "we've never seen anyone from that house but the stories were enough I don't need to go" 

"Terry ain't even there. It's a party! Sex, drugs, rock and roll. You need a fucking break man!" 

"Okay, listen.” Lip sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “When was the last time we've done brotherly bounding?--" "never?" Ian squinted, half laughing "when's the last time you got fucking laid?"

“That's none of your damn business.” The younger brother snipped. “oh wow, fuck that long huh?" lip rubbed his fingers across his mouth.  
“Come on! You need this. You need to have fun sometimes.” 

“Go take a shower and dress up. You have half an hour.” Lip instructed he was done asking they were going.

“Whatever.” Ian rolled his eyes grabbing his towel obviously listening to his brother.

***

Lip managed to carry over four Solo cups filled with beer, amazingly not dropping a single ounce of beer. "Here" he passed Ian two of the cups. 

"So do you even like this music?" Ian asked "I like free booze" lip nodded chuging his first cup. 

The music wasn't terrible. The guy on the stage was hot at least. But Ian had learned not to let on he was gay in this town, and definitely not flirt with anyone who he didn't know was gay. And if this guy really was a Milkovich he wasn't going to want a fag oggling him. 

He averted his eyes. Lip looked over "ya know for a guy who hates pussy, you're kind of a pussy!" He yelled over the music

"Shut up, I'm not a fucking pussy, I can Fuckin'look" 

"You could say, I dunno, 'hi'. When he takes a break" Lip suggest taking another drink "he's famous he doesn't want some poor ass kid stumbling over his words to say fucking hello" 

"Well here's your chance" lip gestured to the deck that was being used as a stage. "Looks like he's taking a break"

Ian rolled his eyes leaning back against the aluminum siding of the house he could already see the drunken fan girls flocking. He wasn't going to compete with that just to make an ass out of himself. 

Ian couldn't stop gazing as much as he tried his head would tilt up hearing the drunken giggles.   
He noticed that even thought Mickey was surrounded by woman throwing themselves at him, he didn't look happy, wasn't this every musicians dream? He's eyes; though vacant we're the most beautiful thing Ian had ever seen. Their could peirce you like ice, but seemed deep like the ocean. 

Mickey leaned forward into his one of the girls, to grope her or to move her away he couldn't tell from that far away. He looked right at Ian he wanted to turn away, to pretend as if he wasn't starting but what was the point he'd been made. Ian nodded his head and gave a small side mouth smile. He didn't mean to but his tounge just slipped out of his mouth a little; just enough to cost his lips--very sensual. Mickey didn't seem to mind, he continued with sideways glaces between the girls. He even cracked small smile. If Ian thought the smolder was hot, it had nothing on genuine smile. How was he ever going to talk to him? 

"What are ya doing eye-fucking him?" Lip interjected "fuck where you come from?" 

"From a drunken mistake of Frank and Monica; invloving too much mushrooms. I try not to think about it..." His lips curled up into a smile. "Thought you'd want another drink to go along with the--" "Don't say it, when you say it, it sounds...gross"

"Fine, how's the ocular flirting going?" Fucking Lip even drunk sounded like a dictionary. 

"Go find someone who will blow you and get our of my face"

Ian quickly looked back to find Mickey. What if he though Lip was his boyfriend, it wouldn't be an unreasonable assumption he brought him a drink, and they don't look related; Lip with his brown curls and Ian with his red slicked back. 

Mickey has moved, maybe even moved on. Ian's eyes scanned the room. Finally finding Mickey talking to a raven haired girl; he's guess a sister based on the family resembles. He watched as they talked being too far away to hear their words. Ian had heard rumors that Mickey's little sister was his manager. He wondered if they were talking business, if she was demanding him to get back to the stage, it hadn't even been fifteen minutes yet though. 

Mickey wasn't in a position to see Ian. So letting the mention in his shoulders relax he sipped; chugged his solo cup. He got lost trying to make it to the bottom of the cup in as little guys as possible, when he heard someone next to him "hey" she had raspy yet squeaky voice. "Yeah?" Ian barely looked away from his cup. He did catch a glimpse of her nose ring and blunt black bang. The sister.

Ian cleared his throat, stood up a bit straighter, and waited to see what she was there for. "You here alone?" Mandy asked "if you're askin' for a date I'm not interested, but I'm sure my brother Lip would love it if you wanted to take his load" he wasn't normally so crass with woman, but he was getting every closer to shit faced. 

"Well gee thanks fuck face." She rolled her very heavily lined eyes. "My brother actually--"

"Can't do his own asking?" 

"He has a reputation..." She started "yeah wouldn't want the ladies to know he's gay? Record lable too homophobic?" Ian slurred 

"Fuck, say it any louder?" 

There wasn't going to be anything Mandy said to stop him. But she didn't have to, at that moment Mickey came from--well Ian wasn't entirely sure he came toward him in only three quick strides. 

Their lips touched. They moved backwards, finding the house to lean against. Mickey's hand reached up grabbing Ian's chiseled jawline. Ian taken back by the event wasn't even sure what to do with his hands, he settled on Mickey's hips, making sure this was real, keeping him close, and because it felt right.

"What about your reputation?" Ian asked breaking their kiss for some much needed oxygen. "fuck it, it worked for Freddie Mercury, I can't think I'm better thank him can I?" Mickey shrugged leaning in for another kiss.


	19. Pharmacy

Ian had one condom. 

One. 

And his fucking date ripped it. What kind of amateur breaks a condom? 

So some how that meant he had to be the one standing in the pharmacy at midnight trying to buy more. Not that he was in the fucking mood anymore.

 

"Fucking hell" Ian hit the display of condoms. It was then he realized he wasn't alone in the aisle   
"Wha? Ya just realize your dicks too small for all the condoms?" Mickey elbowed his brother so he'll laugh, which he did "I'm gonna see what drugs I can swipe" Iggy informed Mickey before pushing past Ian. 

Mickey leaned forward grabbing multiple packs of condoms. "I'm actually pissed that fucking teenagers took the xl thinking they're hung when they ain't nothin but toothpicks, or kids using them for water balloons like my brother Carl" 

"Extra fucking large, ya right string bean" 

"I don't give a shit if you believe it or not, don't make it any less true." Ian shrugged "and who you think you're banging with all those?" He arched an eye brow. It's not like the guy was unattractive, short black hair, blue eyes, a little rough around the edges with tattooed knuckles. "Eh, I get by, fuck you very much" 

"Yeah I'm sure you do, but does she want it?" Ian made bold assumptions. 

"What'd you say to me?" Mickey got up on Ian's face. Before their was time for a best down Iggy came running back through the aisle. "We gotta split" he grabbed his brother by the shirt pulling him along. "What the fuck did you do?"

"I got the drugs I just didn't expect he to pull a gun Mickey" he snapped at his brother. The two turned around to see a young girl probably weighing ninety pounds soaking wet come around the corner with her shot gun and a secretary gaurd. "Those three" she pointed

"Me? Fuck no I'm not with them" 

"Less chit chatting more running gingersnap" Mick grabbed hold of Ian's long arm. Ian looked down as the words fuck were grasping his arm. The exhilaration was coursing through his veins. His long legs gave him an advantage as he passed Iggy who had let go of Mickey to push through the door. 

Mickey didn't let go of his grip, it was obvious this kid had run from the cops before. Mickey looked behind them he couldn't see the tubby security guard who wouldn't have been able to catch them anyway, he also could find his brother "fucking Iggy" he muttered under his breath "slow down stretch" Mickey's feet came to a stop, his hand finally releasing from Ian's arm. "We lost em" he assured Ian 

Ian began to laugh. "What the fuck" he pushed at Mickey who laughed back, his laugh stopped as their eyes locked.

A firm hand was place at the crook of Ian's neck and harshly pulled him closer almost making him stumble over. He moved both of his hands for support and place them over Mickey's collarbone, gripping slightly at his shoulder. 

Mickey took that as a green light and with his other hand went for his waist pushing him toward the brick wall of the darkening ally way.

They moved their lips together. On a high from the chase, they were already out of breath. Ian break free to gasp for air before lowering his head down to Mickey's neck, up his chin before finding his mouth again.

Mickey's hand travelled down Ian's chest and right into his pants, the other kept itself against the wall to not lose his balance. Ian gasped softly as mick's hand massaged his member over his underwear. Ian moaned, Mickey took advantage of his open mouth biting at his lower lip.

Mickey moved lower and drop on his knees, face in front of Ian's crotch, his tongue wetting his lower lip as he opened Ian's pants, pushing them down. "Fuck you weren't wrong about the xl firecroch"

"It's Ian, and I told you" Ian didn't open his eyes, he didn't move his head from it's leaned back position on the wall. He was having a hard time staying up on his legs, his hand on Mickey's head, his fingers got in between the perfect and soft strand of raven hair. 

Mickey started little by little, first having the head into his mouth and playing carefully with his tongue, then he went down slowly getting more than half of it in and getting it back out.

He settled into a rhythm, his tongue twisting around Ian; he wasn't able to get his full length into his mouth. It didn't matter mick was good and he knew it. And if he didn't the oozing pre-come from Ian was a clear indication he was doing something right.

It was only a matter of minutes when Ian came, flooded by mumbles of ‘yes’s and ‘fuck’s moaning the words. 

"Damn, guess I let the thrill get to me" Mickey swiped his thumb over his lips. 

"I gotta head to another pharmacy if ya felt like another heist, plus after that I'd be ready to show you what I can really do with this"


	20. First meeting the one he didn't see.

[](https://ibb.co/kQ31Oz)

Mickey woke up in darkness and with a killer headache. This wasn't some drank too much blinding headache, this was two different events happening. He had a headache and he was blind. 

Mickey was born with the ability to see, the problem was he was also born into Terry's house. Terry drank, Terry was violent, Terry was a shit father and a homophobe. Recently it came to light that Mickey was gay, it was a fact Mickey was able to keep from Terry for all of his horny teen life. Without even confirming with his son; Terry assumed this must have been the underlying reason he always hated his youngest son. He gave him a proper beating and pistol wiped him so hard Mickey ebeded up unconscious, consusses, and blind. 

He couldn't see anything. But he felt the warmth of the sun steaming through the cracks of the window. He remembered how much he hates that, the light burning his retinas, what he wouldn't give to curse the sunshine again. It was all still new to him, the darkness, had only happened half a year ago. He was still as the therapist kept telling him "in his anger stage" which Mickey always found amusing because even before the incident he was always in a state of anger.

Mickey wasn't going to appear blind, because he saw it as weak. No damn dog or white stick, he'd wear the sunglasses but that was it.

He stared unblinking, at his reflection in the mirror, he couldn't see his milk pale skin, or the small permanent scar Terry left on his face. His vacant eyes knee the morror was there, yet still nothing. 

He walked the familiar route from his bedroom. To the front door. "Fuck" he cursed as he tripped over shit on the floor "Mandy pick up your damn shoes!" He bellowed without waiting for a response he left.

He made it about a block or so before needed a cigarette, this was something he could do with his eyes shut, something he didn't feel like a clumsy oaf. He leaned on the building, based on the smell of piss and booze he'd say he was pretty colse to the alibi room. 

"Yeah, Kev, see ya around" a voice was coming out of the bar door. Least he was right about where he was. 

Ian let the door slam behind him as the fresh air hit his face. He squinted against the light almost missing the fact someone else was out side, if it wasn't for the sound of the lighter and the all too familiar sound of a cigarette beginning to burn he wouldn't had noticed, and how could he miss such a specimen he wondered. Dark hair, broody. Leather jacket and boots. Hot.

"Hey can I borrow a light?" He asked sliding his own cigarette into his lips.

Mickey looked up to the sound of the sexy voice, he shrugged sure. He held his lighter out keeping his elbow bent so he wasn't looking like an idiot holding it stright out in the wrong direction. 

"Thanks" Ian smiled at least Mickey assumed he smiled, people's mouths had a way of changing how the word sounds depending shape of the mouth or their mood. Mickey had an easier time figuring it out with people he knew like his brother or sister

"Every alright?" Ian asked 

"Fine, why? Mick sneered 

"I dunno, you're standing outside of a bar first thing in the morning... you seem to be staring off... I'm mean its not any of my business--"

"You're right it ain't" he snapped, like he always snaps. "You're one to talk you were the one coming out of the bar" Mickey pointed out. "And where else am I gonna look?" He asked as if Ian could have known the reason for the sunglasses. 

Ian wouldn't have pried but he found the brute attractive and flirting was never his strong suit, not like his brother Lip; who literally just needed to ask a girl if she wanted to fuck and they would. 

"Kev's a friend" Ian informed him "and I dunno you could look at me" fuck he sounded lame why couldn't he be a smooth talker.

"I wouldn't see much" Mickey grumbled, of course Ian took it to heart, crushed that the guy had no interest in him. Mickey turned taking off his sunglasses. His once icy blue eyes were clouded, but the blue could still be seen, as well as his scar from Terry. 

"Fuck, shit I didn't know" Ian stumbled "I didn't offer the information" Mickey reminded him "I don't like people to know, I ain't no one's charity case." 

Ian nodded feeling like an idiot as he did how was Mickey going to see him agree. Fuck

"Hey, I'm Ian, Gallagher." He introduced. "Mickey" he said simply. "Give me your hand Mick" Ian asked but was already grabbing it "what the fuck, don't be doing any faggy shit"

"Fuck you. I'm an EMT they gave us like a hour course on if we had a blind person on a call" he explained as he placed Mickey's hands on his face and chest.

Mickey could feel the kids heart beat, it was a hell of a lot more steady that he would have guessed. His other hand was being placed on the side of Ian's face. Instinctively he rubbed his thumb across his cheek discovering that Ian had a high cheekbone and a long jaw line as his hand trailed. 

His hand was moved up past Ian's ear. "What colour is your hair?" He asked feeling the slicked back locks. "Red, like an orange red I guess." Mickey nodded making the mental note. 

Mickey's thumb went down the bridge of Ian's nose, across his lips; soft. It actually helped as weird as it sounded even to him, it gave him an idea of what he looked like; and Mickey wasn't complaining. 

"Gimmie your phone" Ian instructed next. Mickey listened as he punched in the numbers. Mickey took the phone so casually as if he could see and typed in a name above the number. Ian arched his neck "gingersnap?" He smiled "yeah well firecroch seemed a bit presumptuous" 

"See ya around Mick" 

"A'right but I won't be seeing you"


	21. In the system

[](https://ibb.co/h9ndMK)  
[  
It was regular day for Mickey; that didn't mean there was anything normal about it. ](https://poetandpoem.com/Algernon-Charles-Swinburne)

[](https://poetandpoem.com/Algernon-Charles-Swinburne)

His days like all the others usually consisted of: Waking up to screaming children, or screaming adults, sometimes it was even him; though he'd argue that it wasn't, that he was stronger and braver than that. 

Mickey sadly knew his way around, he knew how to get in and out undetected, he knew how to get more food after breakfast, and he knew who not to piss off. 

Somehow here, the government thought was better than his house. It was the fifth time he'd been taken away from Terry; and he was only ten. It was fifth time he was separated from his sister; so much for that bullshit that they keep kids together. But his sister was still cute, whereas he was labeled a problem child therefore no one wanted, no one would ever adopt him. So he was in a boys only group home. 

People came in and out all the time. None of the kids he called friends but he learned the ones he could use, and the ones to stay away from. From out the window he could see the old white Chevy Astro; the vehicle of choice for dropping off more kids. "Fresh meat" he mumbled. All the kids rushed to the bared windows. 

Everyone was assigned a new kid, teach 'em the ropes and rules. Everyone’s head turned as they heard Mickey's name being assigned to a small red head kid. Mickey had an uncanny ability to get out of anything that looked like work or responsibility. But he had gotten distracted watching the boy coming in. 

"Hey" Ian gave an awkward smile "nice glasses" 

"They ain't mine I took 'em from that dweeb, they make me look smarter, less like a little shit when social workers come, I thought they'd be coming but with ya so I could get outta here" 

"No just me sorry. So you're here lots?" Ian asked "enough" Mickey shurgged "yeah this is my second time" he admitted. Thank fuck not a newbie. "I'm Ian" 

"I won't remember. But I'm Mickey"

But Mickey did remember, because everyday that week he had lunch with the kid, even showed him how to get extra food without asking. 

Every day went the same from then on. Ian helped Mickey with his homework, And Mickey made sure Ian was fed. The two bonded over shitty dad's, south side, and how they didn't get their older brothers interest in girls. 

It became routine for both boys. Mickey never really liked getting to know people here because it could never last. But Ian's family seemed just as fucked up as his so there could be a possibility of them being stuck here forever. But at least they'd be together. 

They stole a laptop, tried watching porn, they stole money to sneak off to the nearby 7/11 for slurpees and other midnight snacks. Mickey waited for Ian to fall asleep first every night just to make sure he was ok. Ian woke up first but never left his bed until Mickey woke up.  
Neither actually engaged in physical touch, they just walked together, occasionally a shoulder would brush one an other. Mickey didn't like physical touching; after all it usually ended in a first to the face.

So when Ian wrapped his arm around Mickey's shoulder, he left it there, barely making a cringe  They had gotten use to each other. They had slowly become friends. 

Mickey opened his sky blue eyes, as he blinded he realizes something was different, he sat up in his bed. The ginger kid wasn't sitting there awaiting for him.

He swung his feet over from the top bunk bed before scanning the room and jumping down. He put on his boots, looking around again. He felt numb, he was use to the feeling but he hadn't felt empty in weeks, it was surprising.

"Where's the kid? Ian where is he?" Mickey asked out to anyone who would answer.

"Social worker came and got em early this morning, told him he couldn't wake you. Sorry man" 

"Yeah, a'right. I’m used to it. I don't care, what just askin'" his nose sniffed. Rule one don't make friends rule two everyone leaves. Rule three goodbyes are sappy and gay so why the fuck does he care.

He looked out the window. He shouldn't be mad the kid got out. Maybe he's even have a good fucking life. Mickey sniffed again turning quickly to grab his things before running out the door.

He bumped into someone "fuck watch it..." 

"Gallagher?" Mickey squinted "thought you went home" 

"I did, don't mean I didn't know where you'd be, didn't mean I can't walk by here everyday on my way home" he smiled. 

"'ey if you wanna take the long way home that's your call." Mickey let a small smile creep in on the side of his face.


	22. Pizza delivery

Mickey and Mandy laid on the couch, their heads leaning back, and legs spread out, watching whatever action packed movie was on. 

"Make somethin' to eat." She groaned. 

"You get your lazy ass up and make somethin'" 

"Listen assfuck, I ain't your bitch, maybe if you had a steady bitch around here to make us shit.."

"Fuck you I don't see you havin' Any boy toys"

"How long has it been,” Mickey asked, “since you got laid?”

"Fuck you, none of your damn business is how long, and more recently than you ” Mandy spat back. 

Mickey didn't respond she was probably right. "Here" he tossed his phone at her "order us some fucking pizzas"

"Fine but pizza ain't stopping me from tormenting you about your lack of sex life." She smirked before looking at the screen her thumbs moving quickly across it.

Mandy giggled "don't watch fucking porn on my phone" Mickey groaned. "Nah just havin' a bit of fun" 

“what the hell did you do?”

“You know that special request section on the order form?” Mandy bite her lip holding back the laughter Mickey nodded "sure"

send your cutest delivery boy 

"Damnit Mandy I don't wanna see you making our with the pizza guy" 

"Hey they might not, they might just think you're a fuckin'perve..." She pointed out since she had used his phone 

"Yeah and not send us our food. Stupid fucking cuntbag" 

Fifteen minutes had past, where in which they kept thowing insults at each other. It was only the litteral sound of the bell; the doorbell they broke up their verbal fighting. 

"Go open the door slut" Mickey instructed

She got up, "you got any money?" Mandy opened the door. "Hey" she gave a flirty smile and tucked her black hair behind her ear.

“Uh,” Delivery Boy coughed, “sorry it took a bit longer there had to be a vote..." He started to explain. "It was between me or some newbie, but we figured he was the type that would find all this offensive or some shit" he held out the pizza for her 

"Sorry,” Mickey said pushing past taking a few bills out of his wallet. “My sister is a horny idiot" 

"Nah it was fun" he admitted "I'm just sorry to ya I'm gay, and since it wasn't specified..." For the first time his eyes locked with Mickey's as he past him the money.

"What the fuck you lookin' at me for?" 

He shrugged "the name on file was Mickey and Mandy Milkovich there was debate if I was walking into a couple looking to spice things up. Or if only one of yas requested it who..." He stopped

"I'm Ian...ya know for next time you want pizza you can just request me..or if you don't want pizza." He winked at Mickey.

"You take my money, proposition me, you a fucking hooker too?" 

"I'd do you for free blue eyes" Ian made a kissy face.

"I like 'em" Mandy yelled through her bite of pizza "you wanna stay? Feel free to make up a story when you get back to work" 

"Maybe it won't need to be made up.." he walked past Mickey to sit next to Mandy. If all else he could see being best friends with her. 

Mickey slammed the door.

Fuck.

He was gonna be in for a night...


	23. Cop station

[ ](/gif/mick-Aj-aTf)

make [tv GIFs](/) like this at MakeaGif

 

He was stuck, handcuffed to the damn bench with the fluorescent lighting beaming down on him of the cop station. The smell of burnt coffee, and broken dreams of cops who once thought they'd be detectives and are sad meter maids filled the air. The walls were a tacky and dated wall paper, with smudges of blood and puke if he was to take a guess. 

He'd been sitting in the corner, forgotten or maybe they just didn't give a shit it wasn't like this was his first time here. He pushed his palms against his eyes in frustration and exhaustion. Couldn't they just beat him or throw him in the cell already? 

There was a glimmer or shimmer or some shit that caught his attention up, and his breath was caught at the striking flames of red hair that was also being dragged into the waiting room to be processed. He'd never seen so much energy or vibrancy from someone in a place like this. 

The guyliner alone made Mickey damn sure this kid was gay, that previously mentioned fire coloured hair was slicked back; the sides shaved short but the hair was still long. He wore a sparkled tank. They threw him down on the bench next to him. 

[](https://imgflip.com/gif/2flzdu)

"Do you expect me to sit in here? His voice was louder than it needed to be. Mickey guessed it was a combination between wanting to make a scene, having been in a club, and potentially being fucking high as a kite and no clue to his actual volume. 

"Where else do ya fucking think you're going to sit think?" Mickey asked "who has time to sit when ya could be dancing" he places his hands on the back of the bench, his feet planted firmly on the floor so he could lift his hips and gyrate in the air. 

"Sit your ass done ain't no one wanna see that" it was a lie, he actually liked what he saw but he wasn't letting anyone in here know he was gay. "What'd they get ya for? Bad dance moves?"

"Somethin' like that..." Ian peirced his lips. "What about you handsome, they get you Larson? Drugs? ...assult?" 

"Yeah how'd ya know?" Mickey smirked the kid wasn't far off. There was definitely drugs involved, and there's always assult involved. 

He shrugged "it's in you're eyes" Ian said in just the way to be dirty "then don't be lookin' in my eyes" Mickey looked away from him 

"I'm Ian" he introduced himself anyway "but they think my name is Curtis so ..shhhh" he placed a long slender finger up to his soft lips as he giggles. Yup high as a fuckin' kite.

"Curtis? That your stripper name?" 

"I prefer dancer" he corrected

"Yeah I don't think it's dancing if someone jizzes in their pants"

"Ya sound jealous" he smiled 

"Don't Fuckin' touch me, I ain't nobody bitch in jail"

"That's too bad cause I don't take it in the ass." Ian informed him "waaaait" his voiced drawled out "you ain't in jail...but what about outta jail" his interest had been peaked. Mickey tried not to look at him. Could he seriously feel his cheeks getting red? 

"Mikhailo Aleksandr Milkovich" the cop butchered his name but he got the drift as he walked over uncuffing him "time for processing" 

"Fucking took you doughnut lovers long enough" 

"I'm gonna watch that ass walk away Mick"


	24. Tattoo artist

Tattoo

[](https://ibb.co/jeCfGU)

 

The Tattoo Parlor was something you'd past by if you didn't know it was there. It was a renovated old house, but the outside still had the quaint charm of an old home. Inside was a mix if cold industrial, funky old school tattoo pictures, and grandma's wallpaper and rugs. An old blush sofa with dark wood trim pushed up against the wall served as the waiting area. 

Through the archway of what would normally be the dinning room of the house was Ian Gallagher's room. He was the owner of this odd place. Got the place from his sister before she stripped it of all the things that made it interesting. Ian had been in the army for a while, learned how to give tattoos to those in the service; that was easy most wanted numbers significant to deployment dates or unit numbers, an American eagle or flag. He was good enough, but it did help him discover a talent he didn't know he had. He could draw, growing up Southside there wasn't time for something as pointless as drawing. He was always too busy making or stealing money for food on the table. He found a way out through ROTC and there he found something he could make a living at, something that wouldn't kill him. He was now one of the best in Chicago, and it didn't matter if his shop didn't look like much, it wasn't a place you stumbled into, it was a place you were told to go. 

So when Mickey finally decided on a tattoo he knew where he had to go. He'd never met the guy or anything but his reputation had made it's way around.

" 'ey man, I gotta 2 o'clock, with Gallagher" 

"Yeah, he's the seat by the window, make yourself comfortable"

Mickey reached out touching the laminated papers, stroking fingers over the different colors and shapes. His eyes looking for anything that was like he wanted; both to make sure this guy would be able to do it, but also because he didn't want to look a cabin copy of anyone else. All these girls getting tattoos of heart or men with tribal tattoos he didn't want something everyone else had, he wanted something for him. 

“Find something you like?” Ian asked, leaning on the frame of the room. Mickey was taken back by his sudden appearance, but more on his actual appearance. The guy had to be nearly six feet, stunning red hair, eyes that could burn a whole right through your chest and gay as the day is long. Mickey didn't go around shouting it, but he was gay. And right now he was sure there was no denying it, he felt as if he was literally drooling.

Mickey cleared his throat "Actually no, but I brought somethin' with me" Mickey took the paper out of his jacket he had folded four times but the creases didn't take away from the idea. It was a crow, black as could be, perched on a skull 

"Yeah, I can do this no problem." Ian smiled "any story behind it Mick?" He asked taking the paper so he could make a trace outline so they could get started.

"Yeah but it's fucking stupid man" Mickey rubbed the back of his neck. 

"I run a tattoo shop you don't think I've seen stupid, if it was stupid I'd turn you away." Ian informed him "I always tell people don't get anyone's name and if ya are you gotta spell check that shit. Don't wanna be running around with the love of your life tattooed on your chest spelt wrong." He looked up from his sketch "true story" he chuckled. 

"Yeah, alright. So my Ma, before she died. Always had this stupid rhyme I guess it was. She'd always look for two crows cause she said they represented joy or somethin'" 

"Ya know I'm only putting one crow on ya right?" Ian asked coming over with the stencil. 

"I know that I ain't that stupid." 

"Ok go ahead, I'm just gonna get this started." Ian informed him taking his shoulder and rubbing it clean. God damn fingers fleet like angel feathers.

"Yeah fine. So she looked for two probably hoping for a sign to get out of our shitty life. Which obviously we didn't. So I'm getting one. One was for sorrow and Lord fuckin knows that shit follows me around" 

"So really fucking cheer-y" Ian nodded. He didn't judge he saw his far share of tattoos with twisted reasons. In the army he knew a guy who got a smiley face Everytime he killed someone. "So you obviously got other tats why you here?"

"Have you seen these?" He flung around his free arm "I've got enough shitty tattoos." 

"So maybe this is more of you looking for a new beginning?" Ian posed. "Ya know I heard once..." He spoke over the hum of the gun "the raven is about rebirth, renewal recycling and reflection and healing. He signifies moving through transitions smoothly by casting light into the darkness." 

"No offense but that sounds like some gay ass shit." 

"None taken, I'm really good at that gay ass shit." Ian said bluntly. 

Mickey laughed. It might have been the first time in a long time. After all he'd been through, his abusive father, his dead mother, his life of crime in and out of jail, his whole life hiding who he was. It felt good to laugh. 

It felt good to just sit and watch Ian tattoo him. Not that he was staring. He felt like he was in a trance the ease of which Ian was able to stab him repeatedly, the focus in his eyes, the flame of his hair. 

His mind went back to what isn't said about the light. Fire would.make a good light to get out of the darkness, Ian's hair looked like fire. 

Fuck. 

He was fucking daydreaming about his tattoo artist like a school girl.

"You did great." Ian's soft hands once again rubbed on Mickey's arm. "Take a look tell me what ya think"

[](https://ibb.co/daNPt9)

"Fuck" He rotated his shoulder "nice job man, it's fuckin perfect" he turned back to Ian "I'm gonna be fucking throwing my money at you for more pieces like this" 

"Like a fuckin stripper" Ian pointed out 

"Shit sorry man, not what I fuckin meant"

"Don't worry, you'll be throwing money at me but you'll be the one taking off the clothes" Ian smirked "it's kinda poetic"

"You seem to be into poems and shit" 

"Hey, when most of what you do is writing words on people some of it sticks" he shrugged "yeah what's the one that stands outs the most?" Mickey asked even though he knew nothing about poetry, he just really liked the sound of Ian's voice, he didn't want to leave but since the tattoo was done, leaving was inevitable. 

"So here it goes" Ian cleared his throat   
"gimme your number   
and I'll show you my lumber" 

"You didn't Fuckin' tattoo that on someone" Mickey was in disbelief. "Did it work?"

"I was young, and stupid, they paid me, so fuck ya I did it. I dunno if it worked, would it work on you Mick?"

"Depends who's askin'"

"I'm askin'" 

Mickey nodded giving a slight sniff "yeah, I'll give ya my number, Gallagher, but ya better be as impressive as your work"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cause writing one tattoo artist fic wasnt enough. I've switched the roles from the last time J_Q asked for the fic. Anyone else seeimg how demanding she is hahaha. If you were feeling extra board you could go find the first one and decide which one of them is a better tattoo artist.


	25. Fire alarm

Ian turned around when he heard a string of curses behind him. It was 3 in the morning, Ian had just come from work, not even gotten out of his shoes, when the fire alarm went off. The noises were coming from front of his apartment building, it was one of his neighbours in only his boxers. The swearing was getting louder, and showed no sign of stopping, and while none of his half asleep and grumpy neighbours only cared about the fact he was making more of a scene, making them more uncomfortable, Ian felt sorry for the dude. Taking a step closer, Jason cleared his throat.

"Wanna share my blanket?" Ian asked. He had been forward thinking enough to know it was cold out and the blanket was wrapped over the couch in his apartment was easier to grab than the jacket he had just hung up. 

"What kind of fucking gay pick up line is that?" Mickey sneered. He was in no position to refuse it though the god damn alarm had woken him, and obviously now the whole apartment building knee he didn't sleep with clothes on. 

His stature was smaller than Ian's, and his body was slightly tones, Ian had noticed his arms, they were strong, yet looked as if they could give you a warm hug as easily as they could strangle you.

"You could just stand their in the cold, I mean I am enjoying the show" Ian smirked closing his arm that outstretched the blanket.

"Fuck, fine ok" Mickey scooted in closer.

"Huh thought you might just take the whole thing, but we can do the cuddling thing." Ian wasn't sure why he was teasing him, there was a part of him that didn't want the man to pull away, even less when he heard the low grumbles, and his nostrils flared blowing cold air onto Ian's chest, it sending shivers all the way down his spine.

"You tellin' me you weren't hitting on me red?" Mickey chuckled. Ian liked the sound of that more than the soft curses. 

"I'm Ian by the way. Don't think we've actually met" 

"Right, yeah, I'm Mickey, room 204"

"You inviting me back to your room already Mick?" Ian asked with a devilish grin

"Yeah, hope ya like it hot and smokey" he joked commenting on the potential fire at hand. "I just fuckin meant we live on the floor. I've seen ya walk past a few times"

"Oh so now you're stalking me" 

"Fuck ain't like it's hard with your Raggedy Ann hair" 

"Don't worry I'll be looking for you and your boxers from now on too" 

Mickey blushed, hoping the cold had drained all the blood from his cheeks maybe Ian wouldn't have noticed. "It's hard to flirt when I'm god damn naked" he mumbled. 

" I thought the being naked was flirting, plus think how I feel, I can't flirt when you're naked I gotta not be sporting a semi! Ever think maybe you started the fire alarm being so hot"

"That was fucking terrible" Mickey laughed "like go the fuck home" 

"Only if you promise to come by" Ian grinned as their attention was taken away from each other. The firefighters were informing everyone they could return inside. "Good night Mick" Ian started walking inside leaving the blanket around Mickey.

"Hey your blanket!"

"hang onto it. Just in case you need a reason to come knock on my door!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Half way!!! Who else is shocked we made it this far??!!


	26. Military

[](https://ibb.co/b4ZLYK)

 

Sergeant Mickey Milkovich stood with his feet apart and his hands behind his back as he waited for the bus with his latest recruits to arrive. This was his fifth set of kids he would be in charge of and he was beginning to have a reputation for breeding the best. 

Like all Sargent's he had a no bullshit tolerance, he knew what someone could handle, after all he had handled it; moreso he was able to handle his upbringing and no matter how hard Sargent's were on him or how hard he was on these recruits it was nothing compared to Terry. 

His father lead the household with an iron fist, and drunken logic. Left the fridge door open you get a beating. Didn't bring him a beer as you left the kitchen get a beating. Look at the pizza guy too long get a beating. Mickey might be an angry son of a bitch, but he knew he wasn't his father. He joined the army so he didn't have to be a punching bag, so that he had a legitimate place to put his anger.

The bus pulled up, the doors hissed open. Mickey stepped on. He looked at all their scared faces, a bus like this always had a mix of kids, those who wanted this, those who were forced into it; usually a judges ultimatum this or jail, or kids like him who were running from something; someone.

One face in particular caught his attention. The boy with the the red buzz cut, he had yes sir, whatever you say sir written all over him. But he also had the most hypnotizing eyes he has ever seen. He blinked a few times taking his gaze somewhere else.

"Alright maggots!" He enjoyed playing into the stereotype, he also enjoyed how much it terrified the new kids. " You will refer to me as Sir or Sargent Milkovich and they've left me in charge of training your sorry asses." 

He guided them to the bunk house "you sleep here, you keep your room in fucking pristine condition, I'll be checking your bed corners are..."

"Ya hear that he wants to get into our beds" Ian joked with the scared kid next to him. Maybe it was to try and lighten him up, or maybe it was to test Mickey 

"Do we already have a problem here recruit? Did I give anybody permission to speak?" Mickey practically yelled in his face. The other boy near shitting his pants at the whole thing 

"No sir, just all this talk of being in our bed and asking for premission sir, it's all kinda kinky sir." 

"So you think you're a comedian or somethin'? What's your name recruit?"

"You can me yours" Ian licked his lips. He knew he was playing with fire, but there was something fun about it, something about the way Mickey had looked at him on the bus, made him feel like he could play this game of cat and more. Though he wasn't expecting so much anger emitting from Mickey. "Gallagher, sir Ian Gallagher. ROTC from Chicago" he cleared his throat and straighten his posture 

"You talk with your CO's like that in Chicago Gallagher? Do they find this behaviour acceptable? Now drop and give a hundred for your lack of respect for your commanding officer"

Their eyes locked, Ian wondering if he could push Mickey any further, Mickey wondering what the hell he had done to get this kid in his group and how was he going to keep his hands off this kid. He was unsure if it was to hold him or kill him yet.

Ian stripped off his shirt with a wink and dropped down and started counting out his push ups.

Fuck. 

"Since Gallagher is all warmed up we are moving on to physical training" Mickey yelled. He wasn't one to just yell orders and expect prefection. He needed these kids to know he could do what he was asking from them.

[](https://ibb.co/m8XS0z)  
[Cards and Kisses John Lyly](https://poetandpoem.com/John-Lyly/Cards-and-Kisses)  
" Damn he's got a great ass" Ian muttered "you're kidding right" the boy who had previously nearly shit himself responded. Ian had learned his name was Greg, but he probably wouldn't remember. "You're obviously blind" Ian pointed to the fine plump ass above them "and you're obviously suicidal!" Greg pulled Ian's hand down "he's a Sargent! He's our commanding officer, he's fucking stright for God sake and you're flirting! You're gonna get kicked out or killed" 

"I think you're wrong" Ian shrugged. A plan forming behind his eyes.

"Talkin' again Gallagher?" Mickey noticed as he landed two feet back on the ground. "You ever shut up?" He asked stepping toward him. "Need to get you a muzzle?" 

Micky's face was inches from Ians trying to intimidate him. He was yelling on about standing up straight, listening, following orders and so forth when his speech was cut off. Ian had pierced his lips and gave mick a soft peak right on the lips.

"Gallagher, if you feel like kissing something you can get down and kiss my God damn shoes" 

"Well that sentence didn't end the way I thought it was going to"

"Ok Cinderella, clean my shoes, and then clean everyone's shoes." Mickey barked. He couldn't let them see he was rattled. Mickey couldn't be open in his house, and the army though now accepted those who were gay didn't like it to be flaunted around. So he stayed hidden, it was something he had become very good at. It was going on get a lot harder with the firey new recruit who seemed to be able to see right through him. 

Once it was dark and Ian had done all of the shoe shining Mickey ordered him to do, he stood outside his bunk house. "Finished sir" Ian saluted. "At fucking ease" mickey didn't care about formalities, it was too late to give a shit. "What'd ya learn?" He asked "that Greg has terrible smelling shoes sir" 

"Yeah anything else?" 

"That you like me sir, that you want to kiss me sir, that's why you didn't send my ass back on the bus out of here. That's why you didn't wipe away the kiss sir" 

"Fuck wanna say that shit any louder and knock it off with the sirs" Mickey pushed Ian on the side of the arm "say that shits true. You don't fucking pull that god damn childish shit infornt of everyone" Mickey rubbed the back of his neck. "Just cause I wanna kiss ya don't mean I'm gonna go easy on ya, got it?" 

"Yes sir, I like it hard."


	27. Grocery store tantrum

Mickey didn't know what he was doing. A kid. Fuck. He couldn't raise a kid. For nearly a year he was able to ignore the naked mole rat looking thing, pay the bills so svet didn't ask him to do anything else. But now she was off fucking some chick Nika and didn't have time for the kid.

Now he was pushed into fatherhood. It turned out the kid was a bit cuter than he had originally thought. But it annoyed the shit out of him that the thing couldn't talked and only screamed until he figured out what he wanted 

Mickey was wandering down the isles trying to figure out how they'd survive. He picked up jars of baby food that looked like puke or shit in a jar.  
"Are you gonna eat this?" He asked a suspicious look on his face that he was about to spend money for the kid to throw this food in his face.

The shopping took longer than he wanted, Yev needed a nap, hell Mickey needed a nap. The line was long, the summer heat was seeping through the doors neither of them wanted to be there anymore.

Mickey want sure how it happened, maybe the kid saw something shining or a fucking balloon, or maybe it was the smell of the old lady in front of them. But something made him have a full blown tantrum. Kicking screaming,Mickey half expect for the kid to spin his head around and vomit split pea soup; Yev looked possessed. 

The normal sushing didn't work, holding him didn't work, putting him down wasn't an option; he'd run. "Shut the fuck up" Mickey whispered as people began to stare. Usually he'd just leave but he needed the diapers and food. 

Mickey tried every day not to be his father but in moments like this, moments where Yev didn't stop crying he wanted to beat him, physically harm the child. Even though hitting him would just give him a new thing to scream about, somehow Mickey thought it would make him feel better.  
The thought would pass when he would see Terry's face or voice in his own. He sighed. "Can you fuckin stop already, I don't wanna be here either ok"

People didn't join the line Mickey was in, it actually made him feel better knowing he wasn't trapped by the judgmental bitches.

"Hey" he smiled "yeah, hey, sorry about this" Mickey spoke over the screaming toddler "don't worry about it man I got a little brother at home, it happens even to the best kids." He gave an encouraging nod.

Mickey looked down at the name tag Ian "you must see shit like this all the time then?" Mickey asked "most people don't handle it as well as you are"

Mickey laughed this guy had to be joking, trying to make fun of the situation. "No seriously, I've had people throw money at me and leave most times it ain't enough to cover what they take, or they leave their cart of ice cream and frozen TV dinners in the produce isle and I got a find it once it's all melted." 

"People are assholes. Don't know how you do this job"

"It pays the bills, and every once in a while I get a hot dad to talk to" he ran his long fingers through his slicked back red hair. 

"You fucking talking about me?" Mickey looked shocked that someone would think this hot mess was attractive. That someone would be so open about it. Must be bat-shit crazy. Lucky for Ian that was exactly his type.

"Well as ya can see ain't got supper plans" 

"Hey between your mushy peas and all those frozen TV dinners and ice cream in the store, we really got something" 

"That's one fucking ghetto date" 

"So that's a yes?" Ian smiled writing his number on the back of the receipt. "I'm off at seven gimmie a call"


	28. Ice cream truck

Ice cream truck

[](https://ibb.co/hetV7e)

"Iggy aren’t we too old to be chasing the ice cream truck?” Mickey asked as they took a shortcut through Ms. Nowitzki's yard.

Iggy stopped suddenly, holding up a finger to his little brother. “First of all, you’re never too old for ice cream. Secondly, you know it's a front right. Like they have the best drugs in town.” Ig tapped the back of his hand to his brothers chest encouraging him to keep running. "So they got like this genius right rigged up some shit that let's em know when the cops are coming so they never get caught. Plus they got some oaf running it and if ya order enough stuff or get him talking he'll scree up the math and ya get a fucking deal!" 

"So what just like a few grams?" Mickey asked 

"Grams that's not how you measure ice cream, scoops maybe ounces" the boys ahead them snickered 

"Yeah ta start maybe" Iggy rolled his eyes at how dense his brother was being "they got fucking special K in there. I get that shit for dad he won't beat me for a week" 

"Ya hear that they're gonna put cereal on their ice cream, weird!!!"the boys commented.

"Back again are ya Ig" Kev, the one Mickey assumed was the oaf his brother mentioned "listen I'm just on my way out, put I'm gonna leave Ian here with ya, you'll be in good hands trust me."

They stood in a line at the park. It had everything from skanky teens thinking a cigarette will make them look cool to older guys, old geezers looking for real pot not the crap ya get with a marijuana card. And young kids actually getting ice cream.

"Heya what can I get you?" Ian smiled

"Can I get two packs of smokes, three grams and if you got any special K left we'll have that, and a cone!" Ian hide all the drugs in an extra ice cream cone. After digging through the freezer he popped a popsicle in his mouth. "What about you?" See anything you like?" He popped the popsicle out of his mouth rubbing it on his lips. 

"What the fuck you doing? Put that away!" Mickey looked around feeling as if everyone must be staring when in reality no one gave a fuck what they were talking about. "I dunno gimmie some smokes man"

"Can I interest you in a popsicle?" His P's popped "nah you look like you got that taken care of." Mickey couldn't break eye contact no matter how hard he tried "yeah but we're the kind of ice cream truck that wants to take care of all your needs."

Mickey was sure everyone could see his hard on by now. "Fuck fine, shut up and give me the damn popsicle"

"Oh yeah that's right I'll give it to ya" Ian yelled as Mickey shoved at Iggy to start walking

"Catch you tomorrow!”

“I don’t doubt it,” Mickey grunted as they walked away Iggy elbowed Mick in the side, dripping the ice cream everywhere. “Dude!”

“fuck, what?” Mickey wiped his sleeve.

“I think he’s... “ Iggy paused dramatically or for fear of the beat down his younger brother would give him. “into you.”

Mickey stopped dead, that was the first time his brother acknowledged that he knew. He looked back at the ice cream truck where he caught a glimpse of Ian watching them walk away none-too-subtly before he ducked out of sight again.

Mickey punched his brothers arm "fuck you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few chapters ago someone suggested they meet at the ice cream truck, hopefully I delivered


	29. Scars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU  
> where Everytime you lie you become scared.

Being an EMT was tricky, things weren't so cute and dry, pun intended. Ian had to assess every case to discover if an assault charge was done physically or due to a lie.

Some of the worst cases he had seen we're from woman in abusive relationships. Saying the black wye was from being clumsy, a small nic would appear on their arm or back because it was a lie. 

He had seen one where a woman was tired of being beating and she took a knife to her husband and told officers she didn't do anything, it was just his lying. She got a matching scar.

Ian was the best person to have as an EMT. He never lied. It was unheard of, everyone had the tiny silvered paper cuts of white-lies on their fingers. It's a price of just speaking for most.

When people ask how they look and you say great

Cut.

When people say we should catch up but they know they never will. 

Cut.

Some cuts get deeper the more they are repeated. Or the bigger the like the bigger the cut, down forearms, or side of necks. People lie, it's just the way of things.

Everyone liked Ian. Maybe it was because he didn't have scars or maybe it was because he was genuinely a nice guy. 

****

[](https://ibb.co/mHMHQ9)

Mickey Milkovich had scars, he had every kind of scars people had seen. His rough, tattooed hands, with the bones reset too many times has small white scratches, he suffered from deeper cuts on his arms from lies he told people he was threatening as he robbed them  
I'll shot

Cut.

I ain't gonna hurt you

Cut 

But the biggest, deepest, opened the most, was across his face. He didn't tell people how he got it, or he suffered the small white lie cuts to hide the Truth.

The cuts worked for who he was, he was suppose to be scary, he was suppose to be untrustworthy, so people believed what they saw. 

He was robbing a local shop for his ol' man, he had a beef with them; probably because of their skin colour or some other stupid shit that Mickey didn't really care about but he was told to do it so he did. 

It should have been a quick in and out, but there was a someone in the store. Someone how caught mickey off his game. 

A beautiful, untouched red head. Who had a soothing convincing voice. 

"Hey what's your name man?" He asked his hands up as he slowing approached. still not a scratch to be seen as Mickey scanned his hands 

"Mickey" no scar added, it was the truth. 

"Listen Mickey I don't want to have to clean up whatever happens here. Do you think we can just put down the gun"

Mickey shrugged placing the pistol down. "I don't need this shit man, and I don't need you talking to me like I need to be talked off the edge." 

"Then how about a coffee, I'll pay if money is that hard up for you man" 

"I do this cause I'm a thug, can't ya see the scars I'm not to be trusted" a small bright red cut appeared on his finger. Lie. 

"I do see em, why don't you tell me about them." Ian smiled

"If you tell me how you ain't got one. Got a name kid?"

"Ian" 

****

Mickey didn't talk to people, or people didn't want to talk to him. But Ian wasn't most people he saw past the scar, the one scar no one could see past.

They talked like they had been old friends, they talked like they were on a date, which was impossible. Mickey Milkovich didn't date. This was the first time in his life he felt like himself, felt like he could be free to talk without judgment with the white unicorn of an unscared.

"It's the biggest lie I tell people, my ol' man, myself" he sighed "it's the scar that reopens Everytime I say I ain't gay" 

Ian reached his hand to Mickey's face carefully caressing the scar. "I'm sorry you had to lie about this, I'm sorry people see it ans not those eyes

*****

Ian was the best emt, everyone was always in awe of his spotless skin, Well, that was before he took of his shirt in the locker-room. Before they all saw the hideous mark that covered half his chest. One lie, but the most gruesome thing anyone had ever seen. From his shoulder to his ribs, it looked like a crashing comet of red and silvered white. A tiny portion of it just finally healing, a rough tear now recovered again.

[](https://ibb.co/m4Kh8U)

It was all the same lie. Something he said more than once something that he desperately wanted to believe, that  he spoke aloud.

He rarely spoke about it. But when he did it was heartbreaking.

It was the night they went out, their first meeting, the first conversation. As Ian said it was love at first sight, they were completely different yet perfect for each other.

They talked in the little shake of coffee shop, not some fancy ass thing, something that looked like it wasn't updates since the seventies. 

They were leaving, stars in their eyes, tunnel vision for each other as Ian recalls it, there wasn't another soul out. At least that's what they thought until the car screeched around the corner.

The headlights blinded Ian to the actual collision, the noise still echoed in his ears if he thought about it. As quickly as it came the car was gone. 

Hit and and run.

The dark crimson soaking through Mickey's shirt, his body felt cold. Ian's warm body wrapped around him. He had yelled for some to call an ambulance even if he couldn't see anyone.

He looked down at Mickey, his eyes sweeled repeating the words that cut deep. Over, and over, and over again.

"Hang on, look at me. You're gonna be alright."

"You're gonna be alright Mick."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I (teasingly) blame J_Q she mentioned that the last few were too sweet so sorry not sorry it's sad


	30. Gallagher day-care

Debbie walked down the wooden staircase her clipboard in hand "ok people. First day of daycare" she smiled "and everything is going to be perfect. Breakfast, check we got cereal and pop tarts. We got a nap area. Check and it's dry double check. Tv still works" she turned on the television "check. The pool is filled up and we got bubbles" her pen checked the page hard proud of all she accomplished.

"Debs relax everyone loves it here" Ian looked over the top of the sofa, leaning his head back "yeah well maybe they'd love it more if you'd get off your ass and help!" She squeaked "I told ya I'd help when the kids get here" he reminded. 

She made some high pitched grunting noise as she stormed off past the kitchen.

The doorbell rang "I'll get it Deb." He yelled. Ian opened the door for the Riley siblings "good job guys, you raced everyone here, ya know that that means? You get control of the remote!" He greeted passing them the remote. The brother and sister ran to the coach. 

Debbie's phone ran. 

"Ay, you Debbie Gallagher?"

"Yes this is Gallagher daycare"

"I got your number from the giant from the alibi"

"You mean Kev? Yeah kev's my neighbour, what can I do for ya?"

"I need ya to take my kid. I got a job to do, his mom is a Russian slut who hasn't been home in days, and fuck, I can't take the kid with me"

"I don't take drop ins normally... But lucky for you my brother is working with me today so we can take on another kid" Debs always found a way to make extra money. 

"Good for fucking me, I'll be there in five." 

"Change of plans we got another kid coming so you're making breakfast, make an extra bowl!" She informed him marching past as if she owned the living room. 

The children piled in after that all finding a spot at the table to eat their cereal. The doorbell rang again with the last new arrival. "Debbie you gonna get that?" Ian asked pouring a coffee "I'm kinda busy here Liam shoved Cheerios up his nose!" 

"Hey, welcome to Gallagher daycare" he smiled sipping his coffee as he opened to door. Seeing a dad, a fucking hot dad if he said so himself, dressed in a dark button down shirt and silver tie, and a pair of blue eyes that caught his attention .

"You're not Debbie" even though Mickey had never met her he knew for sure she wasn't six feet tall and gorgeous. 

"Nah I'm her brother is, I'm helping her out today" he crouched down " and who are you?"

"Yevvy!" The kid smiled hiding behind his father's leg "I got a big name that's hard for people to say" he signed "dad says Yev is easy to say" 

"That's a very cool name, my name's not as cool, I'm just Ian" 

"Hi just Ian"

Ian stood up. "Yer older than I thought, when Debbie said her brother was helping" Mickey commented "yeah, I'm unexpectedly home for the summer figured I could help. So pick up is at five that ok for you guys?" 

"That's a long time daddy" 

"I got a run to the north side kid got a--- an auction to deal with" he rubbed his hand through his hair, that's when Ian noticed the tattoos. 

"Come on Yev, we got coffee and cereal for breakfast!" He outstretched his hand "bye dad" the kid smiled forgetting that he was scared to come in. 

"So since your the last one here it means you get the best seat, on top of the counter" Ian lifted the kid up. "So I put the coffee in the cereal right?" He picked up the coffee pot slowly bringing it to the bowl "Nooo" the blonde boy squealed "milk!" 

"Oooo you're one of those, keepin' it classic, coo, cool." Pouring him a proper bowl of cereal. 

***

The day progresses without too much fuss, Yev became Ian's Shadow and wanted nothing to do with Debbie and her rule of tyranny. They became a team, instant buddies. They kicked ass in hide and seek, the floor is lava game and attacked the other kids with water pistols. 

The day was over, the kids were going home, and just like he was the last one there he would be the last one gone. It was five, Debbie was getting pissed the kid was still here "I'm going to clean up, you two don't make any mess" she looked both of them dead in the eye. They nodded in sync before laughing behind her back. 

"My dad's late" Yev sulked into the couch. "You done hanging out with me already?" Ian asked pretending to be hurt. "No, your fun, I miss having fun" he sighed again "my mom left, my dad's not happy, not that her being in the house was happy" the small child began to ramble

"Don't forget his dad needs to pay up, you forgot that this morning" Debbie's voice rang

"Pay for what?" Yev asked "did you get paid to play with me? I thought we were friends!" His big puppy dog eyes looked at him 

"No I do this cause your cool, but my sisters" Ian gritted his teeth looking scared. Yev laughed it seemed like a good enough answer to him. "I'll go talk to her, while you find us something to watch"

"Hey, Debs!" Ian leaned his head into the kitchen hanging off the doorframe "we got any policy on dating dads?" 

"Are you kidding. I'm not stupid enough to do that. Hot nannies are all the rage. Holly said so. Plus my first boyfriend said I was too young to have sex with. No the problem was he was too young, too immature, not ready for kids doesn't want to accidentally knock me up or something" she barely took a breath before continuing "so the way I see it is dad's already for kids, they ain't gonna want another so they'll be careful or if your lucky snipped" Ian like every guy when hearing words like snipped grabbed his junk. "So yeah totally little dad flirting lay the ground work, totally acceptable" 

The doorbell rang. "Awesome, I'll get that." Ian rushed past Yev "looks like tv is gonna have to wait I bet that's your dad." 

"Hey Mick" he smiled as he opened the door. 

"Did I tell you my Fuckin' name this morning?" Mickey asked looking confused he couldn't remember the red heads name "no, but Yevvy is a talker. I know the order of his favourite colours from one to ten, I know his top three tv shows, you name, your job stealing shit" Ian smirked he was Southside he could read between lines "mom's name, that mom's gone, that..."

"Ok that's enough" Mickey swung Yev's backpack over his shoulder, which looked incredibly small as his hands clutched the small straps his U-UP tattoo showing "you ain't no detective Mary Poppins so stay out of it." 

"Yeah, sure, of course, but ah, before you go we need payment and maybe a contract number... You know in case you wanted to use Gallagher daycare again we'd be able to get ahold of you"

“Emergencies, huh? What exactly counts as a fuckin' emergency around here?”

Ian quirked his mouth into a lopsided smile "just as much as I'm not a detective, I'm not a doctor either. But I'm sure an emergency would be needing to hear your voice again."

“fuckin' wise guy. Huh” Mickey tried to hide how much he liked Ian was trying to flirt and get his number. He gave him his fake business card and some bills folded so Yev wouldn't see. "I'll drop him off tomorrow."

"Great and maybe I'll pick you up" Ian winked. Yev mostly oblivious to what happened waved frantically before going into his day and how awesome Ian was before even making it to the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Nic since she wanted something happy after the last chapter


	31. Nutella/insomnia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt
> 
> Person A suffers from insomnia. Upon failing to sleep for yet another night, they enter the kitchen at 2am to make themselves tea/hot milk/Ovaltine. Person B is a complete stranger, bleeding from a head wound and dressed in all black, sitting on A's kitchen floor and eating Nutella from the jar. It isn't A's jar. A doesn't eat Nutella. It is, however, A's kitchen and A's teaspoon.
> 
> B: I can explain.  
> A:  
> B:  
> A:  
> B: ....I can't
> 
> Please note when you get to the ****** it's a new story. I couldn't decide who should be the one eating Nutella so you get both! Double whammy!

Insomnia was part of the package. Trying to balance being crazy, recently getting dumped and getting the right combination of meds to help with the previously mentioned shit. Ian found himself awake. He'd mindlessly gone through his phone scrolling and swiping with no interest. He gave up, he had to get out of his bed. There had to be something in the fridge, beer, water a fucking warm cup of milk; people always talk about that shit helping. 

It was always weird walking through the house on a quiet night. Fiona has moved out, Carl was in the army, Debbie had a boyfriend maybe? Lip and Liam were asleep upstairs. 

As he came down the turn of the stairs, he realized something was wrong, something felt different. The fridge light was on, the drawers we're open, as was the back door.

Ian could just make out the fact that there was a figure sitting by the fridge "fuck Frank" he cursed "close a door." He pushed closed the back door. "You don't live here Frank, get out" 

"Who the fuck is Frank" a voice Ian didn't recognize came from the silhouette. 

Ian's hand flung up hitting the light switch "god fucking damnit, turn the damn light off would ya, burn my corneas, fuck" he grunted shifting a hand to over his eyes Ian saw the, silly red soaked hands as they moved from the head wound.

"You're hurt" Ian forgot about the fact he was an intruder and his army medic background kicked in. 

"I'm fucking fine" he put his hand down now use to the fact the light was on and staying that way. He pulled the spoon out of the Nutella jar, placing the bowl side of the spoon down into his tounge.

"I have a lot of questions" Ian looked suspicious at the sceen infront of him "who the hell are you? Why are you in my house at two in the fucking morning, eating with my spoon..and that's not my Nutella, I ain't rich enough for that" 

"I can explain" he mumbled through the spoon still on his tounge. Ian knelt down in front of him with a dishcloth for the wound. He made eye contact with him, applying pressure, he waited. Ian had time to examine the pupil response, the depth of the cut, and a pulse all while waiting for an answer. 

He cleared his throat maybe the guy was concussed and passed out with him eyes open.

"I can't explain" he said bluntly. 

"How 'bout a name?"

"I ain't a child, I know my fucking name. It's Mickey"

"Well Mickey, I'm Ian, and you're in my house, do ya plan on staying?" Ian asked 

"Since ya didn't call the cops yeah don't see why not." He shrugged sticking the spoon in for another bite

**********************************************  
**********************************************

 

Mickey loved sleep, his brain had other plans that night though as he stared at the popcorn ceiling bored out of his skull. 

There was a nosie from the kitchen, probably one of his siblings, but he figured he had nothing better to do so he could check it out anyway. Maybe get a beer or something else to help fall asleep.

"Fuck are you?" He asked stepping into the kitchen seeing a kid propped up on the kitchen counter looking like a ginger ninja "you one of Mandy's?"

"Who the fuck is Mandy?" He asked stiring a jar of Nutella. 

"My ol' man do that to ya?" Mickey asked seeing the blood trickling down the temple, pooling in the ear. It wouldn't surprise mickey if he had, hell they'd have matching scars of he did. 

"Wha?" He reached for his head "oh, I dunno" his hand going back to the spoon, which Mickey noticed was his

"Give that to me" he closed the gap between them "give it to me now" Mick yelled overly loud about a spoon. "You wanna share?" Ian asked confused "you wanna lick it where I did?" He asked while licking the back of the spoon. "God, stop that" Mickey looked disgusted "where'd you even get that?"

"So you mickey?" Ian past him the spoon. It was baby spoon no bigger than a teaspoon it had a metal spoon head and a red handle with the name Mickey in boxy letters. 

"Yeah" he sniffed "only thing I got left from a dead mom 'aright!" Mickey assumed it was something his mother bought anyway, or from days when Terry wasn't an ass, but when was that really? So he kept it hidden in the back of a drawer.

"Fuck sorry." Ian hopped off the counter. "I'm Ian" he squinted his eyes as if thinking if that was right.

"What the fuck you doing here Ian?" 

"I can explain" Ian nodded. His eyes shifted back and forth trying to find the words. Mickey waited his eyebrows raised the longer it took for Ian to speak. He bite the bottom of his lip getting impatient or possibly ready to curse him out.

"I can't explain"

"No fucking shit " Mickey noticed his pack of smokes on the table and places one between his lips. "You plannin' on leaving?"

"I dunno do you want me to?" Ian took the cigarette from Mickey. 

"Do I look like I fucking care?"

"Yeah, yeah ya do"


	32. Cellmate

Mick was lying on his prison cell bed, enjoying the fact he wasn't sharing the cell. Mickey always made a point of showing dominace in his cell block. He honestly just assumed the guards gave him a "private room" 

He wasn't so lucky. Mickey looked up hearing the gaurd yelling to open his cell. A beautiful man appeared at the front of the cell door, the guard pushed the man in and yelled for the door to be closed. Pretty boys don't last long in prison, at least if he was going to share a cell it was someone he could make his bitch. 

"Hey gorgeous, what's your story?" Ian hopped on to his bed said with a smirk, 

"Why the fuck are you so damn happy? Ya see your in jail right?" Mickey barely made eye contact, his back pushed up against the cold white cement wall, his head tilted up.

"It's not gonna stick, I won't be here long"

"So whadya not do then?" His curiosity peaked he tilted his head toward Ian. His blue eyes scanning the kid.

"So I'm in the army right, and there's this helicopter, and I kinda crash it. You think they'd be mad at me if I crashed it trying to save someone? No!"

"So you took it out for a joy ride?" 

"Well, yeah, I guess you could say that.. they're more pissed that I ran but fuck I'm like south side I see cops running toward me I run." 

"So you were AWOL and a fancy ass car jacker" 

"Well when you put it like that... What you here for?" 

"Murder" Mickey said dryly. "Shit, seriously" Ian didn't have as big of reaction as Mickey was hoping for.

"Fuck no, I don't wanna be in here forever, just roughed someone up a bit. Like a fucking scratch and the cry baby called the damn pigs" his voice got louder the closer he got to the end of the sentence.

"Whats your name? I mean if we are sharing a cell we should know those things right. I'm Ian, Gallagher"

"Mickey"

The two talked about growing up Southside it's inevitable to end up here. How they never met. Mickey's reasoning was that he spent more time behind bars than out. Their large families, their drunken fathers. The list went on of similarities. Mickey had never been one to talk to a cell mate. Mostly he made sure people knew who was in charge and ignored people.

"Well goodnight, mick." Ian smiled 

Fuck this kid was weird, friendly, he treated jail like summer camp. But least if he was going to make someone his bitch, least he was good looking. The kid turned his back to Mickey; rookie mistake sleeping with your back to the cell door. He didn't stay that way long huffing and flopping

"Gotta problem princess? Pea in your bed?" 

"You peed in my bed!" Ian yelped. Jumping out of his bed and nearly all the way into Mickey's.

"Fuck no I said pea, like princess and the fucking pea, cause ya can't fucking sleep, it was a damn joke but if ya make me explain it then we both sound stupid."

"Ain't use to sleepin' alone I guess." He sighed.

"Don't look at me I ain't spooning you" 

"Don't be silly, I'd spoon you, I don't let anything near this fine ass" he shook it in Mickey's face, turning around, he mounted Mickey sliding down to the wall side of the bed "ain't no rules about not sleepin' together" Ian pointed out as he slide his body against Mickey's. "We ain't in a hotel!" Mick reminded as he could feel the twitch awakening against his ass. 

Fuck. 

"I ain't no one's bitch" he huffed

"Too bad cause neither am I" Ian rotated his hips away "fuck you doing" Mickey arched his head over his shoulder "didn't you just say..." 

"Fuck ya a damn pussy, you might need to mount me so you don't get fucked in here." Mickey let a smile spread across his face as he felt Ian's body come back to his 

Don’t worry, this will be our little secret” He crumples the name tag in his hand before stuffing it in his pocket. He’s not even in the base and yet, his mind is starting to go crazy.

“What do you want in exchange for this” Mickey was going to be doing this he wanted all the cards on the table, was this a play? He'd never been someone's bitch, it was his one rule if jail. 

Ian kept his body close and his lips tight. The silence was killing Mickey “Nothing much” A mysterious glint in his eyes 

"Just tell me now, get it over with"

"Alright. Suck my dick, whenever I want. I'm the big spoon, and tell me I'm pretty"

"That it? And you'll give me all that?" Mickeys hand caressed the nine inches he could feel. Feeling it got him hard. "Done." 

"What was that?" Ian teased

"I said done, yes, give it to me, fuck, fine... Your god damn pretty ok" 

"Ok"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was another reader request!!


	33. Highschool

Summer was over, the air was already changing to say it was September, that school would be starting. The summer wasn't one for relaxation and soaking up the sun. Ian Gallagher spent the summer with ROTC, being a camp counselor. Waking up 6am every day, yes sir and ma'am, drills, and paper work. All done perfectly and in a timely manner. 

It was perfect. 

He never once complained, the structure the organization, it all worked for him. He still had time to see all his siblings, play in the pool, have enough of a life to enough the summer weather before the cold Chicago snow flew. 

All this meant was when his 7am alarm went off to get ready for school, he was already out of the shower and downstairs making eggs for everyone. His alarm came down the laundry chute

"Fuck dawg, if you knew you'd be up before the alarm why's ya leave it in our room" Carl asked emerging from the stairs 

"Got your lazy ass up" Ian smirked knowing Carl was right he left it there so his younger brother would wake up 

"Fuck, I'm gonna take a piss" he groaned scratching his cornrows, still trying to adjust to being awake. He was a wanna be thug he didn't wake up before eleven all summer.

"You're up early" Fiona's voice came from the doorway "not as early as you, see you got a run in" Ian pointed out "yeah, you should join next time." She smiled "imma shower save me some k" 

Yup the summer had been perfect, the day was going well. This was going to be the year, his last year of school and he was going to make sure the school remembered the Gallagher name; and not for selling weapons out of the bathroom stall, or drop outs or lost potential. 

Ian sat in the small wooden desks, they hadn't felt so small last year, but he also shot up in high and added some muscle to his physic. He wore a could green tee it emphasized the muscles, his hair and matched his eyes. Everyone knows the first day of school is about looking your best.

The girls all wore summer dresses, denim skirts and hooker shoes, while the guys were everything from white wife beaters to plaid shirts. Everyone feel into their clicks; the jocks, the nerds, the sluts, drama geeks, and the nobody's. Ian was a fucking unicorn when it came to highschool. His muscles made him able to fit in with the jocks, his smarts the nerds, stereotypically gays love drama club, and because of Carl he even knew delinquents and tutored them while being the mule for Carl's drug business.

Ian knew everyone and everyone loved him. That was Ian thought he knew everyone until the late stragglers walked in "mandy" he leaned his head back to his best friend "who's that?" He asked 

"Idiot, that's my brother Mickey" she laughed rolling her eyes

"Your brothers are all older than you" Ian looked puzzled watching him walk in. Hearing the name, he had heard of Mickey Milkovich; who hadn't. But their paths never crossed, Mickey had enough, minions to do his bidding for him or go directly to the source no middle man required.

"Yeah they are but they're also stupider than me" she said proudly sitting up in her seat "yeah stupiders not a word mands" Ian exhaled a smile. 

Ian didn't dare look back for the rest of class, not wanting to make eye contact with Mickey he'd made it this far without being on each other's radar and it was just one more year. It didn't take visual confirmation to know that Mickey rocked back in his chair balancing it on two leg leaning back on the wall. That mickey had at one point fallen asleep, and that he demanded a sandwich from the kid ahead of him. 

Lunch felt different, being at the top, not a scared freshmen, but a senior, when he walked into a room people noticed, people knew him. He gave a head nod and a smile as he passed by everyone. He sat with Mandy, her slutty friend Heather and Grayson who was flamboyantly gay

Ian was sitting with them when the cafeteria doors slammed open. A tall oaf of a kid walked through first, followed by two blonde thugs, his brother Carl with his over exaggerated swagger. And surrounded like a god. 

The center of attention? Mickey Milkovich

“Mm, that’s a bad boy and a half if I’ve ever seen one,” Grayson hummed 

[](https://imgbb.com/)

He didn't have to be cleaned up to be attractive. He had piercing blue eyes that could stare though anyone. He had a smile that most people we're fearful of because he smiled as they got swirlys not out of pure joy. He entered a room demanding attention, even if he hated people. He caused kids to piss their pants just by staring at them. A kid once through himself in the locker to help Mickey out.

Mickey was the ruler of the delinquents. He didn't give a shit about school, but being at school was better than being at home, here he could be the bully. His minions set out to steal food and money as he took a seat at his usual table.

"Dude, that's my brother, and stop oggling or he'll knock your teeth out." Mandy warned "I'd fuck em" Heather added. 

"Yeah no one's surprised by that Heather" Ian snorted. If Ian had his way their paths would never cross, and that was fine with him. He was on track to graduate as valedictorian of, and he was, well…Ian didn't really know Southside like that sometimes don't make it anywhere except the morgue. Ian didn't want to assume Mickey would die a violent death by cop or anything, but he didn't see him growing up to be anything successful. That thought made him feel like shit, they weren't that different, Ian just had ambition for other things that this. 

The bell rang, the classes went on. Ian was no where near as naturally smart as his brother Lip. Who could ace a class he never attended. But Ian set himself up with a trying year basic English class, obviously PE for easy high marks. But he placed himself in advanced chemistry Incase he decided to be part of a bomb squad with the army. 

Ian sat in the class with no one he was real friends with. The long high desks sat two to a seat, but Ian sat alone in the front seat. The bell rang, he glanced around the room to see if everyone was paired off if he'd have to be partnered with the teacher or work alone the entire semester. 

The seat directly behind him was empty too. He nodded a small chin tilt up, to acknowledge each other in case they were paired together.

The door opened. Ian had to do a double take.

Mickey strolled in looking as though he didn’t have a care in the world. He took a minute to survey the seating arrangement. His and Ian's eyes met, but he looked away swiftly.

Ian was in the front seat there was no way Mickey would want to be up here, no way he'd ever want to be close enough to see the colour of the teachers eyes. But it wasn’t like there was a lot of options. Ian figured he'd want to be choosing a seat he could cheat off of. 

He closed his eyes 'don't sit here' he thought, if only he believed in that kinda shit. The power of suggestion/thought control. 

Mickey walked past Ian. It had worked ian thought finally feeling able to breath again. Until he heard the chair scape across the floor. Mick had chosen the seat right behind him. 

What was he here for? To learn the difference between and 8ball and an ounce? Was he trying to make his own meth, their teacher did have a slight resemblance to Walter white.

"Hey carrot top" Mickey whispered but Ian ignored him, except the small hairs on the back of his neck that stood on edge at the sound of his voice "yo, gingersnap" fuck he wasn't going to stop but Ian wanted nothing to do with this guy. "you hear me firecroch?" 

That got Ian's attention. He turned around. He shouldn't have, in doing so, he gave Mickey the nickname, the name he knew would always get him the attention he wanted.

"Got a pen?" He asked simply. 

Ian of course has two, but the one out was his favourite; not for any reason or sentimental value, it was just he had recently quit smoking and he had chewed this pen just right, he light the way it fit in his teeth, the slight bend to the plastic as he chewed when thinking. "Yeah .." Ian wasn't going to pass it to him 

"Thanks" Mickey stretched over the table swiping it from his hand 

Ian could feel Micky's eyes on him the whole class. Was he cheating? Was he just trying to get in his head? Ian could barely concentrate trying to write formulas. 

The bell rang; finally. Class was over. "Ya know you have that wrong" Mickey was sliding into the seat next to him "wha?" Ian could barely form words as the delinquent sat next to him. 

"You got water Water H²O and ya needed hydrogen peroxide H²O² ... Ya know this is advanced class right, cause that's like a freshman mistake, ya ain't a freshman are ya?" 

Fuck Ian was embarrassed, and his face showed it as his cheeks filled with colour. He knew the difference, but he couldn't tell Mickey he made the mistake cause he had gotten to him, that would just fuel him more. "No, ah, right, yeah thanks..." Still a bit shocked Mickey Milkovich was helping him. 

"Oh, and right there" mickey pointed to a blank spot on the paper "ya fucking forget an element; Ah" 

Ian's eyebrows furrowed sure he made the mistake with the water but he wasn't stupid, Ah wasn't an element. 

"Ya know Ah it's the element of surprise." Mick cracked a smile before getting up and leaving 

Mickey Milkovich just made a joke, a chemistry joke!

****

Ian was sitting in class when a smell wafted through his nose. If he didn't know better he would have thought someone ran over a skunk. But he'd know the smell anywhere. Weed. 

He inhaled again. The smell was close, not like someone hiding in the hall or outside, but behind him. He didn't have to turn around to know, but he still did. "You can't have that in school!" Ian hissed 

"And yet I do, you just jealous red?" Mickey tried to pass the joint to Ian who turned his nose up. "I'm going to be valedictorian" he wasn't actually as stuck in the mud as he sounded all of his siblings dabbled in drugs, he himself actually liked weed, it calmed him. But he wasn't letting anything get in the way of school or the army.

***

"So you gonna meet up after class?" Mickey asked him leaning against the doorframe

Ian stood blinking blankly. What was Mickey asking him.

"Didn't ya hear the dweebs? There's a study group in the library today" 

fuck of course why would he think anything else, fuck until that moment he didn't realize he wanted to think it was anything else. But he needed to talk quickly otherwise Mickey would get suspicious "you know where the library is?" Ian asked looking surprised "Place with all the books? Yeah I've seen it before" Mick snorted

"And you wanna go there, with other people?" 

"Fuck don't wanna share me firecroch? Is that it?" 

***

Ian hated it. He was looking forward to chem class, and not to learn more fucking formulas. He was getting use to Mickey. Use to his teasing, his smile, his voice. How could he find someone so vile, someone so different than himself so attractive? The thing was, for how horrible Mickey was, what people said about him, Ian liked him, Ian didn't see what they saw.

Maybe that was why he had such a difficult time leaving after classes, or making all those study groups he didn't need; but Mickey didn't need them either. Something about the way he sniffed his nose when somebody pissed him off, or how mick would bite his lower lip getting impatient with him. All of it was enticing in some way. 

Ian started to hate that he sat in front of Mickey, he could never just glance over at him, get a hit if those blue eyes. But he could always feel Mickey behind him, knowing that kept a stupid grin on his face.

****

Ian walked into class, pop quiz day. fuck. 

"Relax red you know this shit" Mickey whispered as Ian sat down. 

He tapped his pen furiously as he tried to answer the questions the thoughts in his head of what if he failed he wouldn't be valedictorian, what if he couldn't do any of this.... 

The bell rang, pencils down, times up. 

It only took a day for the results. Ian had nothing to worry about Mickey had been right only two questions wrong, still gave him one of the highest marks in the class.

Everyone was buzzing around their seats about the test. Ian looked behind him to catch Mickey's blue eyes, but they weren't there "sir?" Ian turned around "where's Mickey?" 

"Principal's office. Cheating is not premited and will not be tolerated

Cheated? On what, cause it couldn't have been chemistry Ian knew for a fact Mickey was smarter than he was, even if he didn't let anyone else know it. 

"I need to take a wizz" he didn't wait to be excused he bolted out the door.

Ian ran down the empty hall, hearing his footsteps pounding in his ears. He came to a set of stairs to come down, he didn't remember feeling any of his feet his the stairs, it was as if he flew down the level. 

His feet barely stopped as he got to the wall of windows that looked into the principals office. Both hands flew up hitting the window, looking for any sign that Mickey was still there. 

"He didn't do it" he huffed. "You gotta listen, Mickey, he didn't cheat!"

Principal Monroe exited his office. "You have no proof of this, go back to class Mr. Gallagher" he instructed. 

"No, i don't except that I know him, gave him more fucking time than you, saw him for more than a burrden, which trust me if he sat behind you in chem you'd understand!" Ian rambled still trying to catch his breath. "You have no proof he cheated!" 

"I have his records" monroe reminded "he's never gotten more than a C+ in any class he's ever taken."

It was in that moment Ian realized that Mickey played a part, just like most everyone trying to make to through school. Mickey had realized that people wouldn't believe he was smart, that he could have gotten those grades on his own. What Ian couldn't figure out was why? Why did he do so damn well on the test? 

***

It had been two days Ian was starting to realize that chemistry was boring. He was sitting at the lunch table dreading going to chemistry once again without Mickey "so what happened with your brother?" Ian asked trying to be chill 

"Suspended again" she shrugged not surprised by it. "Dad loves it when one of us screws up, gives him extra hands to move drugs and shit" 

"Yeah but what the fuck did he do?" Ian asked "thought he had everyone to scared to rat on him, hell I even heard rumor he supplies principal Monroe with weed."

"I didn't ask" Mandy admitted through her mouth full. "Why do you care?" 

"I don't I guess" Ian sighed. He spent the rest of lunch staring out the window. in the mindless staring off he noticed across the street from between the buses. Mickey. 

"I'll be right back" he got up without further information. 

Ian ran out the doors, across the grassy field, between the buses, and stopped by Mickey leaning against the stop sign "what the hell happened to you? You're not suppose to be here" He asked 

"Tecnically not on the property." He rub his foot alone the curb putting him off school lines "And what do ya Fuckin' think?" Mickey answered the question with a question.

"I think they suspended you for cheating"

"You think I cheated?" Mickey asked placing a smoke between his lips

"No, fuck, I would have flunked that quiz if it weren't for you."

"Didn't seem like it, ya never came to see...." He took a drag instead of finishing his sentence. 

"I tried to tell them, Mick I swear I bolted for the office when I heard...I didn't come find you cause...." He had no reason. His palms were sweaty. He wanted to reach out and touch Mickey, but everything he had learned bout Mickey said he would fucking deck him. 

But he felt like he knew more about Mickey than most; ok maybe he didn't know but he fucking felt something. And he couldn't be the only one, it wasn't like Mickey was here to walk Mandy home. 

"Cat got your tounge?" Mickey rolled his eyes "fuck this shit" 

What shit was he implying? Was he pissed he had come to see Ian? Was he deciding there was nothing worth saying for? Ian's heart pounded faster. Ian let out a heavy sigh, he scanned the expression on Mick's face trying to figure it out. 

Only then did Ian become aware of the weight of Mick's arm around his shoulders, it felt good. Warm. Safe.

An instant later he felt mickeys lips against his own. He inhaled sharply, taken by surprise.

That's what Mick was cursing about, about Ian not taking charge

Mickey's lips were softer than he would have thought and warm. Apparently he had thought about Mickey more than he thought, for Ian the more exciting part was that Mickey also thought about him that way. 

Ian melted into the kiss. His arms finding Mickey's waist. To keep him there, for this to feel real. 

Their mouths parted. They said nothing for a moment Ian having too many thoughts and unsure where to land.

"Why'd ya show 'em you're smart?" 

"Fuck you're stupid Gallagher, I didn't do it for them. I did it for you so you'd know I'm good enough for ya." Mickey placed his hand on the back of Ian's neck pulling him in for another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey does anyone else remember when this said ficlets...well no surprise everyone J_Q doesn't and DEMANDED (hahajk but seriously) that I and I quote "don't stop writing."  
> So this ficlet is a little longer than we're use to I'm sure no one's complaining I'm just teasing J


	34. Stripper-gram

Mickey groaned rolling his head back hearing the sound of the doorbell. No one else was home so who the fuck was at the door. It couldn't be for him he didn't have friends, and he didn't order pizza. He shrugged hoping maybe it was pizza that was just at the wrong door. 

He swung the door open,he was greeted with the sight of the most attractive man he had ever had the pleasure of seeing. The hopefully pizza delivery guy had bright red hair, beautiful moss green eyes, a smattering of freckles across the bridge of his nose, and a chiseled jaw that made Mickey think things that he made sure to never to this k in this house. 

“mickey Milkovich?” The man asked, suspiciously.

“Uhh... Yes?” this definitely wasn't pizza.

The red head pushed him into the door, Mickey didn't have time to start fighting back when he felt the searing kiss, a kiss that made Mickey's legs forget how to function, and now more confused than before. 

"What the fuck?" Mickey furiously looked around, looking behind him even though he knew no one was home, looking out the door for Terry. "Who the hell are you"

"Ian Gallagher, at your service. I’m your stripper-gram, but I can be whoever you want me to be baby” 

“stripper-gram? What the fuck is that? Do I look like I want that?"

“Stripper-gram,” Ian repeated. “A stripper is ordered and comes to your house to put on a private show,” he said in a way that made it sound like he was reciting a speech instead of just speaking. 

“I didn't order you” Mickey said clearly. How the fuck did this kid know his name, who the fuck knew this would be his type? 

“But your sister did,” Ian clarified for him. He waited until the Mick finished his annoyed groan before he continued. “she ordered me special, actually." He said proudly with a smile that was melting Mickey's heart. "She said she was tired of you faking it with some chick names Angie, said I'd be more your type "

"How the fuck she know my type?" It wasn't a question directed to Ian and it wasn't that Mandy was wrong. He just didn't realize she knew anything about him. "Can I like fucking pay you to leave?" He directed that question to Ian 

"Nope, people might have seen me, wouldn't want to ruin my reputation. Plus it's just a dance, is a dance gonna kill ya?"

"It might, I might take a fucking heart attack." 

Ian was pushing his way past surveying where to best have this dance 

“I don't have to... But your sister already paid for me, so we could chat a little, get to know each other, first,” Ian suggested with a light tone, as he flipped effortlessly onto the couch. 

"I'mma grab a beer." 

Mickey returned; after chugging the first beer, with the second already nearly empty before even sat down. He didn't make eye contact with Ian who shifted his body to turn to Mick, Ian laced his fingers through Mickey's raven slicked back hair. 

"The fuck you doing" Mickey bobbed his head out of the way "I ain't a monkey I don't got tics" 

"Fuck you need more than a dance you need to get laid, you're up tight!" Ian wasn't wrong, and Mickey knew it.

The house was dark, a street light shining in was the only thing providing light. Ian got up to put some music on "even if you don't like it, I'm gonna dance, I do it cause I'm good at it" he informed him. The music began to wafted through the air, creating a slow beat to which Ian started swaying his hips, oh god, his hips. Ian had the ability to move through the living room, the mess ad the clutter and even move the coffee table out of the way and make it look sexy.

Ian balanced his hand lightly on Mick's knees. He wondered how far Mickey would allow it. "Do I make you nervous, Mick?” Ian's voice came barely as a whisper, his breath bouncing off Mickey's cheek, Mickey's chin tilted up, Ian was able to see him swallow; that was enough if an answer.

Mickey eyes followed as Ian reached for his hand and placed it over his chest instead. Mickey felt a heat spread over his body, as Ian's fingers came into contact with solid pecs. He wanted to blame it on the beer, but he knew it wasn't.

“In case you wanted to know, you make me nervous too,” Ian gave a quiet laugh. Ian had done this for years, dance with, sleep with, whatever with men, young, old didn't matter but never did he feel like he did when he gazed into Mickey's eyes.

Ian tilted his head towards the ceiling, body rolling expertly to the slow beat in the background. He let his hand drag over his own body, taking his time to let it travel from his neck, down his chest, past his navel, before he pressed down on his belt buckle and rolled his hips forward in smooth waves. Mickey eyed Ian's provocative moves hungrily.

In one quick slide, Ian straddled Mickey lap, balancing on his knees, the sudden movement making mick recoil, the thought of bolting out of his own home. But Ian took advantage of the shift and pulled himself closer. Mickey clenched his fists hard to keep from grabbing at Ian's hips, fingernails creating small crescents on his palms. fuck he wanted him. Touch his beautiful body, but hooker rule was you didn't touch right? No that was kissing and Ian definitely kissed him. So maybe he could do something. Mickey's mind began to think of what he could do, have done; he seriously felt like he was going to drool.

Mickey stared openly at the toned abdomen in front of him and watched the muscles shift with ians small sensual movement. He swallowed as he felt his jeans get tighter by the minute and he tried to subtle shift his hip towards the sofa 

Ian noticed. He held his eye contact with an innocent smile and, oh fuck –

He couldn't take in any more Mickey needed another kiss, and this time he needed to be in control of it. His body lunged forward, his hands wrapped about Ian's waist pulling him onto his lap, their mouths instantly wanting each other. Mickey's hand grabbing the back of his head. 

Mickey wasn't sure if the music stopped or if his ears were only hearing the sound of his heart best, the sound of their breaths, the sound as their mouths moved, their tounge finding all the ways to lap over one another.

Mickey felt Ian's lips vibrate letting out a moan. Any fiber of him that was going to stop this was gone hearing that gasp. Mickey's hands furiously grabbed at the fabric of Ian's shirt and tossed it carelessly to somewhere on the floor before shedding his own shirt. He felt so tight in his jeans as Ian shamelessly rubbed their cock together. The friction of the jeans was going to cause him to come like a preteen.

Ian let his thumb slide just under the mickeys ear. His eyes locked on the man sitting on the couch. Ian stayed away from excessive touching when it came to clients; yes he danced, he gave them what they wanted. But there was an instant fire when he looked at Mickey, that made him want to touch him, be with him, do things he wanted to do. 

 

Ian swallowed and spread his fingers, pressing his thumb and forefinger against the Mickey's neck. It was a daring move, they didn't have history, trust or any actual relationship. Ian felt possessed to do so

The reaction Ian got was unexpected and dangerous.

Mickey moaned.

Mickey's hand grabbed his wrist, and added pressure. Ian nodded, taking the next move, experimentally squeezing again. This time slightly harder.

Mick exhaled a whine. the sound dripping with need. Ian's cock twitched and his cursed under his breath. "Fuck, you okay"

Mickey nodded, his intense blue eyes looking at Ian, allowing him all the trust. His lips parted. "Do it again red" 

Ian's thumb rubbed over Mickey's lips, Mick nibbled at the skin as it grazed his teeth. Ian watched as Mickey's chest rose and fell;panting as he adjusted his grip. His thumb and forefinger resting in the groves of Mickey's clavicle. 

He leaned in kissing Mickey with his only breathe before releasing his hand. 

"Choke me, suck me, fuck me" Mickey ordered, just because he was on bottom didn't mean he wasn't going to get what he wanted. Mickey shimmed his pants down below his ass cheeks, his chock bobbed up as the release of the boxer elastic moved down. 

Ian shifted back, placing his feet back on the floor. He wiggled his ass in response lowering his jeans down to his ankles before kneeling down, fitting himself between Mickey’s legs and stretches out his hands to put a light stroke on his cock.

Mickeys head retracted back on the couch. Ian hummed while giving an underside licking of Mick's cock, back and forth. Ian guided Mick's length to the warm inside his mouth. 

Ian quickly fell into his rhythm, bobbing his head on Mickey's girth for few more minutes.

"Oh fuck .." Mickey groaned. His eyes squeezed shut trying to focus on something else, something to make him last longer. Not thinking about how Ian's mouth felt, not thinking about the hands that were gripping at his hips, thrusting him forward. 

He was too busy thinking about all these things he didn't hear the door open.

"Fuckin' shit. Mickey! We sit there damnit" Mandy slammed the door.

Ian popped off quickly trying to find the best way to cover himself. "Shit sorry.."

"I only paid for the lap dance if you two are doing extra shit that's coming out of your wallet." She rolled her eyes, walking past them. "Mmm--" she turned around again "but if you're done with the gingersnap I'd take a ride on that" Mandy smirked she tilted her head, she's seen what Ian was packing.

"Sorry, not into girls" Ian admitted 

"Fine, your loss. Go back to doing my lame brother." She rolled her eyes leaving the room.

"Should I go?" Ian asked "are ya finished?" Mickey could see Ian hadn't lost his hard on so he knew the answer. He pulled him closer for another kiss.

Mickey didn’t know how long they had been kissing for, but when Ian shifted forward slightly, their erections brushed against each other and they let out a low moan before separating from each other, both panting slightly from the heated kiss.

Ian's large cock throbbed between his legs, the pre-come starting to drip. 

Mickey stroked up and down Ian's length before he thumbed the tip and stroked back down, smearing the pre-come along Ian's cock. He twisted Ian's balls between his fingers before he stroked his dick again. Ian breathed in and out deeply and his cheeks were flushed. He was close. 

two strokes later he could feel Ian's legs pressing together and Mickey felt the hot liquid running over his hand.

After taking a few breaths and repositioning himself on the couch "well that--" he cleared his throat "usually I'm the one getting people off"

"Ah, don't feel bad red, I still got off." Mickey released his hand from his own cock. 

Slipping back into his jeans Ian took out a business card. "You should give me a call sometime." He smiled "after hours of course" 

Mickey held the lux,rectangular, purple business card in his hand while Ian finished getting dressed.

"Call me. I’ll be waiting on that invitation,” Ian bent over, and his lips slid across Mickey's.

Mickey was sure Ian glided out the door his moments were so smooth. Once the door was closed he looked down at the card again "Mandy" he barked. "What the fuck does this say?"

"Aww finally ready to admit you can't read?" She teases taking the card. "It just says his name and the company what's the big fucking deal?"

"The big fucking deal is the word owner next to his name"

"Yeah he runs the place but none of his strippers would have been your type." She shrugged "he seemed interested in you though" she licked her lips "you can say thank you whenever your ready" 

"You want me to thank you for getting some? You're fucking sick. Get the fuck out of my face." 

Mandy rolled her eyes knowing she'd get nothing from her brother 

Mickey groaned inwardly at his sister as he walked away but he felt anticipation in his veins as he looked on the name card, running his thumb over it. He leaned back on the couch thinking of the invitation of a date and more...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took long. But you all suggested more smut so I had to deliver!


	35. Birthday blowjob

Birthday

"Mick," Mandy slurred, leaning into her brother "you need to make a birfday-- urrg birf sounded like barf" she grunted and made other ungodly noises before getting her composer back "can Thought I was gonna hurl there for a minute" Mandy swallowed hard 

"Birthday want mands."he sighed. Why had she convinced him to come to a bar. They'd been drinking since there were eight; ok that was generous there's a very good potential that Terry was adding bourbon to their bottles.

"Listen," she started again. "You need to make a birthday wish"

"We aren't six anymore mandy blowing out the candles wishing Terry wouldn't come home ain't my wish anymore."

Mandy smacked and licked her lips, "yeah but life's gotta be more than that. You gotta. You gotta get laid!"

"Pretty sure that's usually your birthday wish" Mickey rolled his eyes placing the bottle of beer to his lips. She wasn't wrong; not that he's tell her. He hadn't had a decent fuck in... forever.

"No come on! You gotta find someone better than Angie" 

"Everybody fucks Angie, haven't you fucked Angie?" 

" No!" Her voice went high enough for dogs to hear. "Ok so I fucking fingered her but if I ever go through lesbian stage I wanna be good at it" her logic seemed sound... To her.

It didn't take long for Mandy to get distracted by another drink or song or guy. Mickey didn't really pay attention he just knew for his twenty-first birthday celebration, Mick ended up alone at the bar. He couldn't stop thinking of her conversation, though she was drunk she was right he needed to fuck someone, touch someone.

His sister wasn't  _terrible,_ just inconsiderate when drunk. Still, his cloud of annoyance must have been noticeable to passers-by, because none of them stopped to sit beside him; except one. 

“I don’t suppose you’re looking for a pick-me-up,” the man said, brushing a hand gingerly through his hair.

Mickey turned around ready to swing “Fuck off, kid” he had no intention of being poliet who the fuck invades someone's personal space like that. 

“Hey, now" the ginger smiled at him, as handsome and obnoxious as any guy in a bar who knew he was hot shit. With a grin, he waved the bartender over. “What do you like?” he asked, voice seemed sweet and distractingly laced with undertones that Mick couldn’t possibly miss. 

“To drink?” he asked.

The kid's eye glittered. “That, too.”

"Who the fuck are you?" Mickey asked, since the ginger didn't seem to be leaving 

He had leaned in close in just barely a whisper, his breath bouncing on Mickey's ear."Whoever you want me to be baby" 

"No don't be fucking cryptic" 

"It's Ian" he smiled, his gaze lingering on Mickey, as if he could see more behind the angry blue eyes.

"Take a picture, it’ll last longer,” Mickey barked. He’d never really been flirted with at a bar, he never wanted to, especially a guy. Whatever happens in juvie stays in juvie, ya do what you can to survive. 

But something about that felt decidedly neat. Even if it was Ian; whoever that was: maybe A dancer, potentially hooker, and not to mention someone who seemed like a baby next to Mickey

"A picture might be nice,” Ian answered casually "but I was thinking maybe just talking" 

"You don't look like someone who just talks" Mickey pointed out.

"Back atcha" Ian raised the shot glass before tipping back his head letting the cool liquid travel down his throat.

"Listen it's my God damn birthday, my whore of a sister dragged me out and now is fucked off, I don't need any more shit" Mickey stared into his empty beer.

"We should dance.” Ian half dragged Mickey to the dance floor. The alcohol made Ian's movements loose and easy, he knew every beat and his body adjusted accordingly to them. He's bumped into Mickey's giving him a taste of what he was capable of but not enough to be truly aroused. Every now and again he’d send Mickey a coy look. Somehow his innocence was captivating. Definitely not Mickey's usual type.

He could feel the eyes on them, he stuck out like a sorry thumb, he didn't belong on the dance floor. He didn't belong with this kid, this tall, gorgeous, red head; yet here he was his feet had betrayed him, he was on the dance floor and many it was the look in Ian's eyes or the alcohol clouding his ability to think but he was enjoying it.

Mandy's voice was still in his head _you gotta get laid_

It took some maneuvering but he managed to work them across the dance floor and into a darkened corner. Ian was born to be the center of attention, eyes on him, people wanting their hands all over him. But if he was going to choose Mickey, Mick was going to make sure on one else was around.

By the time Mick fully realizes what’s going on, he’d already being pressed hard into the wall.

A steady hand on his hip Mickey bent his head as he gave Ian a gentle kiss. He responded eagerly, skimming Mickey's lips with his tongue. His hand trailed down Mick's back while their tongues danced. 

The grip on his waist tightens as Ian sucks gently on Mickey's bottom lip. It’s good - it’s almost overwhelming, Ian broke the the kiss, sliding jis lips, nipping under Mickey's jaw and grabbed his hips with both hands hard , as if he’s trying to leave bruises. Mickey panted like a fucking dog in heat, a hand running through Ian's hair as he let out a soft moan. Mickey could feel the teeth pulling his skin up into Ian's mouth. 

"Fuck I don't need marks" 

"No, you don't wanna look down at a little purple mark and be remind of this? To look in a mirror see what I did to you? You'd get hard just looking at yourself"

Mickey exhaled, fuck. He was already hard but listening to Ian explain leaving marks on his skin. He needed to close his eyes, lean his head back, fuck was it warm in here? 

Ian had a mischievous grin as he nodded. Was he nodding to agree not to leave a mark or nodding at Mickey's growing erection and planned on doing anything he could to keep it there? 

Ian pressed Mickey back against the wall with a slow grind of his hips. "Can I do anything else I want to you? I mean it's your birthday and this is my gift..." God he was slick thought he was God's gift to gays or somethin'. 

“I mean, I- we can’t-” Mickey stuttered he can't think and Ian was making sure he couldn't get another word in as he grinded into him again. He's barely come to terms with the fact he was gay he didn't was to be showin' it all off. 

“Can’t what? Can't feel you? Can't let you feel me?" He took Mickey's hands rubbing it on his pants. "No one is paying attention to us" a shiver ran through Mickey's spine at Ian's voice, so close andhot against his skin. 

Ian's fingers looped through mickey belt loop "What do you want me to do to you?”

...What did he want? his body hummed with arousal and nearly shaking with desire. An image comes to mind all of a sudden, sucking the breath from Mickey's lungs 

"You seem like the type of person that does what they want" 

"Right now I think these pants are too tight" Ian dramatically undid Mickey's belt.

His dick was down Ian's throat before he could have another thought about it. The energetic Ginger's cheeks hollowed as he sucks enthusiastically, making obscene noises when he pulled off for air He licked a stripe up the underside of Mickey’s cock, sealing his lips around just the head and tonguing the slit for a moment, hand jacking off what isn’t in his mouth.

Mickey ran his fingers through Ian's hair, Ian's eyes fluttered at the touch, his gaze locked with mick’s as he took his cock back into his mouth. Ian worked up a rhythm of bobbing his head

"Gonna--" Mickey whispered and Ian reached up to grab a handful of his ass, urging him on. Mickey came, jamming his pelvis against Ian's chin and shooting down his throat, one hand tight in Ian's hair and the other gentle against his neck. He shuddered groaning, and then goes limp against the wall."Happy Fuckin' birthday to me, I guess?" 

After a moment, coming back to his feet Ian smiled. "Yeah I thought it was a pretty good present" 

"Cheap and easy, huh?" Mickey teased. 

"Fuck you, I am not cheap, but you are easy!" 

"Whatever" Mickey huffed

"Hey, maybe you can return the favor for my birthday" Ian gave a wink "Happy birthday, Mick."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meant to have this done for my birthday but I'm now two days late with that so let's call it an early birthday gift for J_Q who is later this week!! Happy birthday <3


	36. Dirty dancing

Dirty dancing

On the beginning of the summer of 2013, Ian was crammed into the red sedan. His brother Liam on his lap, with another three of siblings next to him: Debbie, Carl and Lip. 

Debbie and Carl we're sharing the middle seat. Everyone thought they were twins; which Debbie hated because she was twenty-two months older. If she knew the exact days and minutes Ian was sure she'd add those on too. Carl didn't care, he was currently jabbing his elbow into Debs; which he swore was because of the cramped seating and not at all on purpose. Ian begged to differ. 

Lip was his older brother also forced to sit in the over crowed back seat. He had just finishing giving Frank and Monica a lecture about how he should be allowed to smoke since they were. They had some bullshit answer about no smoking in the back seat so not to harm the children. Lip pointed out the front and the back seat had no divided so it didn't matter but they didn't budge. 

Ian's sister Fiona was sitting up front, something about being the first born meant she got the luxury of the front seat. It turned out not to be so luxurious as Frank; even though he was driving, was a bit handsey with Monica who sat in the middle.

Fiona remembered what it was like before this, before the bliss, when it was just addicts and abandonment. Ian wouldn't go so far to say they were sober, but they weren't destructive, they had the resemblance of a life put together.

He was utterly bored, they were still too shit poor for phones or tablets. Lip had been smart enough to bring a book; lip was always the smartest one. Ian rolled his eyes as the hours ticked by and lip was able to tune them out. 

A few songs came on the radio that Frank and Monica knew, which resulted in karaoke. Even if he was board it was good to see Debbie and Carl have this memory. 

Ian had plans to leave home as soon as he could. He wasn't going to join the peace corps or anything, but maybe the army, army medic; yeah he likes the sound of that. He thought about his life, the path it was on as he watches the trees pass by. 

They arrived at the lakeside cabins "alright you kids" Frank turned around after putting the car in park "you all go explore, look around, just don't come to the cabin" they thought they were subtle. Ian rolled his eyes a slight shiver of disgust.

The only reason they were here was Frank had coned someone into giving him their cabin for the weekend. 

Ian left Liam with Debbie to set off and explore on his own. She was the more reliable of the two younger siblings; though both of them argued about which one would lose their virginity this summer.

Ian wandered the grounds, he froze when he heard the music, following the light and sound he made it to a barn looking cabin with it's doors wide open. 

Dance classes. The thought instantly made his eyes roll, a room filled of old love birds swaying and calling it dancing, an instructor with dead eyes, feeling washed up of the career that could have been 

But instead as in leaned on the wooden frame he saw an empty room a small iPod hooked up to dock with speakers. Two dancers moved seamlessly across the floor, using the whole space available, to strut, twirl and move their bodies.

Ian watched the girl, she seemed to be his age, thin standard dancer frame, jet black hair and resting bitch face. She had the look of knowing she was the best in the business and didn't take shit from anyone.

The guy couldn’t have been a few years older than Ian. He had dark hair and blue eyes that focused intently on the dance. His feet moved fluidly, he took control of the dance. Ian admired the moments; of course he was more interested in how the man's body moved.

He glanced up as the song ended. He turned toward and caught Ian's eyes. He cocked an eyebrow in questioning. Ian realized he was staring like an idiot. His cheeks burned and he looked away quickly.

"What the fuck you doing? Closed session!" Mickey barked

"Oh come off it Mick! He's just a kid" just a kid fuck her they were the same age. She tucked her hair behind her ear. "We don't bite...much" 

Ian turned his head back around "I didn't mean to stare was just looking around, heard the music, didn't realize..." he stared at the man with the tight black v neck shirt, his hair slicked back and his blue eyes scanning over Ian's scranny body. 

"I'm Mandy, this is my brother Mickey."

Sibling. 

Ian had a sigh of relief. Watching them dance he never would have assumed they were related, but looking at them side by side there was no doubting it. "Ian" he nodded. "Just here for the weekend, ya know family bonding, so obviously I'm looking for anything to fucking do that is away from them." He admitted boldly. 

"Fuck we're here every night if you wanna just hang" mandy offered the escape Ian was craving. Ian didn't pounder long but while she spoke his eyes were glued on Mickey looking for a trace on his face of how he felt about this. Hoping he'd see something that showed he would be interested.

"Yeah, cool, I'll see ya tomorrow mands." 

Ian sighed under his breath and wondered why he was so caught up in Mickey's eyes.

On the way home Ian was too lost in those eyes to see with his own. He bumped into some small kid "sorry, wasn't paying attention" Ian said honestly. After stumbling back and having his eyes adjust to the dark he realized that the small kid wasn't a kid after all, a guy probably his age, just short. 

"Oh not a problem" he smiled. Ian figured he got his way a lot with a smile like that. "I'm Trevor. The owners son. Just checking the grounds, making sure everyone is getting home ok. Ya know it's late, and these areas are for the workers"

He hadn't said anything wrong. But everything he said made Ian hate him. Entitled rich prick. "Yeah ah, thanks" Ian nodded trying to be polite. "I'll see ya around them" he smiled trying to get out as soon as possible.

***  
The next night, Ian decided to skip out on dinner. Its not like they were big on family dinners anyway. 

Ian sat himself down on the light hardwood floors, with the mirror behind him. Mandy seemed happy to see him. He really hoped she didn't like him. He hadn't really told anyone or knew himself but he wasn't interested in girls. He was however interested in Mickey's eyes.

"You gonna just stare red or you wanna dance?" Mickey asked. Mickey had a passion for dancing. It's not something he was able to show when he was a kid. A guy dancing was a sure sign of gay according to his father. Being here, doing dance lessons had softened Mickey to at least give people a chance. He tried to fight his natural cold demeanor he had as a child. 

"Ah, I just came to hang out.. I don't dance" Ian's hands immediately began to sweat, trying to rub them.on his jeans as discreetly as possible. 

"Everyone who comes through these doors dances. Some ain't good, but I'm sure you got what it takes string bean" Mickey waited for a response. 

Ian stood up. He might not have wanted to dance, but if Mickey was offering to touch him; in anyway he was going to take it.

He put his hands on Ian's hips and Ian instantly tensed up.

“Uh…where do I put my hands?”

Mickey sighed maybe he was regretting this. He moved Ian's arms so they were hanging loosely around his neck. “Alright, just try to feel the music.” He started to rock his hips to the beat but met with some resistance.

“Jesus fucking Christ, you’re stiff.” He let go of Ian's hips and wiggled his shoulders a little. “Loosen up.” He ordered and looked into those green eyes.

"Ya ever think this old ass dance just isn't my speed." Ian pointed out that the ballroom music was going to put him to sleep rather than make him move.

"Ey, this isn't our first choice of music this is what the boss says we gotta play." Mickey admitted 

"the most we can do is a mamba, and even then we're met with some raised eyebrows." Mandy added.

"Well if you could do whatever the fuck you wanted what would ya do" Ian asked now interested. He had shifted his hips to look at Mandy, one arm was still dropped over mickey, that he was now fully aware of and how heavy his hand felt.

Mandy eyed Mickey, they obviously had a routine planned out. They had obviously hoped to be able to showcase something. They both knew it wasn't something that would be allowed.

Mickey slinked out of Ian's arm to close the barn style door while Mandy found the song on the iPod. Ian quickly got off the dance floor to see what they had in store. 

His eyes watched every step, every twist twirl lift, the way their bodies moved together as if they were one. The music flowed through them. This is the kind of dancing Ian could get behind. Where you feel the music in your plus, it rattles in your feet. 

Ian had goosebumps covering his arms as he watched them. He hadn't noticed his hips had started to sway with the music. He wondered if he had blinked at all during their routine. He wondered how he remembered to breathe everything about it was a trance. 

"That was fucking amazing, you would have so many more people in the dance class if you showed them this was dancing and not that old shit. This ain't 1963, we can shake our hips in public" 

"No, we" he pointed between himself and Mandy "can shake our hips I don't know what you can do" Mickey mocked.

"So what happens if you do the dance?" Ian asked

"We get fired..." Mandy shrugged. "We ain't rich like the people who come here, this is the best gig we got, we can't fuck it up." 

Ian squinted the wheels in his head turning "let me work on it, I'll be back again tomorrow" he nodded looking at them a smile across his face before darting out the door.

"What the fuck you doing?" Mandy asked once they were alone. "We don't fuck the guest" she reminded him. "And since when are you a sausage party?" 

"Fuck you!" He snapped back "bitch you fuck all the workers, I didn't do shit with him, just trying to give him a dance lesson"

"Don't be fucking stupid you saw the puppy eyes just as much as I did." She paused. "Don't fuck this up for us" she warned before leaving.

Mickey leaned in the doorframe bringing a cigarette to his lips. He could only see the faint outline of Ian as he made his way to his cabin. Fuck. He had never looked twice at anyone who came here. A summer romance was pointless and gay. 

But no one ever came here that looked as good as Ian Gallagher. He had the coordination of a new born deer, but the red head had something else; something Mickey hadn't seen in anyone. He was genuine. 

Maybe was right, he better not fuck this up...

"Hey out again late are ya?" Trevor ran up next to Ian "wouldn't say late, but sure" Ian tried not to make eye contact. "Gallagher, right?" Trevor smiled

"How the fuck you know that? And it's Ian!"

"Calm down, I just watched what cabin you went into the other night and checked it with out ledger" he smiled seeing nothing wrong with the invasion of privacy. "You taking some dance lessons Ian?"

"Yeah guess so, something like that, ya never know when your a family of six how many weddings you'll have to dance at" Ian tried to make light conversation even if it was bullshit.

"You ever need a dance partner I'm a great lead" Trevor did some kind of two step and a spin thinking he was pretty fancy.

"Yeah thank. But I actually like to lead" without saying anything else Ian took a few extra long steps to get into the cabin quickly. 

***  
Ian had learned a lot from Frank; not that he would ever tell him that. But Frank gave the Gallagher's the ability to spew bullshit and have people believe every word. 

Ian had never tried this himself, but he had watched Fiona flirt her way out of late bills, Lip talk circles around his teachers until they were the ones apologizing to him. 

He was going to have to ask Frank for help, that alone left a pit in his stomach. "Frank" he called from the closed bedroom door, he opened it slowly. The sound of the shower running in the distance, explained Monica's absents, the tossed sheets gave him the reason why. Ian squeezed his eyes closed "Frank, I gotta ask you something" he sighed "yeah my boy, come for the knowledge of the father, every son must do..." 

"Yeah ok" Ian resisted the urge to roll his eyes. 

"So there's a dance... But they ain't letting the dancers do anything... Fun. 

"What are they fucking Mormon, think that standing might lead to dancing" Frank flew his hands up in the air "music is an art,the body moving to music should also be art. Art is subjective one person's body shouldn't make one fearful of the music or the movement." He explained "we can't be kept down, the body is meant to be moved so let whatever moves move. That's what I say." 

"You doin' this for a girl, son?" Frank smirked 

"Not exactly" 

"Hey, I don't judge, a mouths a mouth, a hole is a hole" 

****

Ian near bounced onto the barn the following night. He put a bit more effort into his look without trying to look over done. But his hair was slicked back, he put on a thin grey tank claiming to try and beat the heat, but it also showed off some of his muscles after the string bean comment Mickey had made. 

"Mandy" he called out. "I did it" ok Frank did it but he didn't need the credit right now. "You got your dance. Do whatever the fuck you want, they won't kick you off the stage!" 

"She's outside" Mickey informed him. Mickey was stretching infront of the mirror, he didn't turn his attention to Gallagher but he could see his reflection. "How'd ya do it?" He asked his leg stretched out to one side as far as it could go. Ian was impressed, and feeling a bit warm.

"Uh, my ol' man's a con artist, got a way with words." Ian tried to distract himself by pacing around the dance floor. Under the window he discovered a wooden box. "What's this?" He asked opening it seeing old records.

"Lota old fuckers come here, gotta play what they like." 

"Fuck what did I drink last night" Mandy groaned wiping the corner of her lip as she walked back in the barn door. "I feel like shit." She interrupted their conversation.

"Twinkle toes here got us a gig worth dancing for" Mickey informed her.

The new information seemed to lift her mood as she bounced over to Ian. "Thank you" she twirled   
"Come on dance with me!" Mandy beamed "see this pleasing art" she did a little two step back and forth 

"Come on no spaghetti arms!" She teases Ian as she straighten his posture. She leaned in close to Ian's chest 

"I think you're invading me dancing space" he teased pushing her back.

Mickey leaned back smiling watching the two of them. Mickey had never Between the spins Ian caught a glimpse of him. He liked that Mickey was watching him. 

"Fuck one too many spins" Mandy muttered through the hands that clasped her face before darting out 

Ian still moved his hips even as Mandy left he swayed danced his way over to the record player 

"Lover boy?" Ian arched his eyebrow, a tight lipped smirk across his face. Placing the black disk in 

_Sylvia.  
Yes Mickey.  
How do you call your loverboy._

"Hey wait that's your name, how do I rewind this thing?" Ian asked

"It ain't a fucking disk like that" Mickey sighed walking over to help him. "You gonna try and dance to this?" Mickey asked putting the record back in" Knowing the song well enough he could lip sync the whole thing.

"Yes Mickey" Ian smiled pushing on Mickey's chest lightly, but Mickey took the motion and dramatized it to fall on the floor.

How do you call your lover boy?

Come here lover boy _Ian moved his index finger slowly_

__And if he doesn't answer  
Oh lover boy  
And if he still doesn't answer _ Mickey now pleesing the words of the song, he stood up on his knees _

__I simply say, baby_ _

___Ian dropped to his knees his upper torso, his shoulders swayed. He never felt so confident in moving before. The movements were fluid and cat like. His eyes never left Mickey's he slid across the floor needing to close the gap between them. The song still played in the back ground; he knew this because Mickey played air guitar in tune with it._ _ _

___That was until Ian's body was close enough to grab, his arms wrapped around Ian's waist, his head nestled in to his chest. Ian felt as Mickey bottom lip dragged across his chest. He swallowed hard._ _ _

___Mickey's strong dancer arms pulled them up from the ground their lips just grazed each other. Ian reached his hand up to touch the side of Mickey's face._ _ _

____oh baby ____ _ _

_____"Ey, Mickey" Mandy called before entering. Mickey pushed off Ian creating a sizable gab to not have any suspicion of what just occurred. he rushed over to turn off the music._ _ _ _ _

_____Ian cleared his throat, trying not to run his fingers over his lips where he could still feel mickey_ _ _ _ _

_____"I can't rehearse tonight, I'm going to bed" she informed him leaning on the doorframe_ _ _ _ _

_____"Yeah hey, I'll walk with ya, it's getting late." Ian reached up scratching the back of his head, his eyes lingered on Mickey before following Mandy._ _ _ _ _

_____"Everything alright here?" Trevor's voice sounded authoritative_ _ _ _ _

_____Fuck why did he always seem to sneak up on Ian. "Yeah we're fine just helping a friend home"_ _ _ _ _

_____"Oh yeah, Mandy's got a lot of friends"_ _ _ _ _

_____Ian didn't like the way he said that. If he wasn't holding Mandy up; which he was sure she needed. He would have punched him for talking to a woman like that. "Yeah well we're just having a quiet night in-- so see ya"_ _ _ _ _

_____Trevor cleared his throat"We don't normally let the guests fraternize with the workers"_ _ _ _ _

_____"Trust me we ain't fraternizing, I ain't his type" Mandy and Ian hurried off to her cabin_ _ _ _ _

_____"Who the fuck _is _that?" Ian she'd exhausted from the encounter.___ _ _ _ _

_______"Bosses boy. Thinks he's hot shit cause daddy runs the place" Mandy collapsed on the beaten up sofa_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"Is he always that--needy?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"Nah, he's got a big talk but normally pisses off after he's shown who's boss. I'd say he likes you"_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"Fuck."_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______***  
Ian had gotten use to walking up to the dance building, seeing the lights on, hearing the music emanating and usually Mandy loud voice. But tonight as he approved he realized the lights were low, the voices we're a grumble, and there was no music _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______He stepped in quickly unsure what was going on._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"Why didn't you come to me first" Mickey had a low growl to his voice as he paced around the dance floor._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"For what?" She asked "moral support?" Mandy threw her hand her wrist going limp. "And it's not like you're the last to know, I found out, told the guy, now you" her eyes happened to scan the room and see Ian "and now him" she sighed_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"Fucking rich pricks" Mickey kicked the old record player._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"What's .. what's going on?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"I'm knocked up" Mandy looked up her makeup running down her face "and I'm not keeping it. I don't want to hear your opinion on it either"_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Ian nodded to scared to say a word._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"How you going to pay for this?" Mickey asked her_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"Can't the guy help, he's rich right?' Ian mistakingly asked._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"No he knows, doesn't care"_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"You know any doctors Gallagher?" Mickey asked not making eye cont without either of them_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"Fuck no, Frank likes to think he's a in the moment doctor would use garden sheers to cut off toes, he'd come here with a folding table and a dirty knife."_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______The room was quit Mickey was stewing in the corner Mandy was holding her legs sitting on a small wooden chair. "I could steal you the money" Ian finally suggested_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"Yeah right baby face like you? A hardened criminal?" Mandy snorted._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"Hey this baby face never found a cop he couldn't out run"_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"Why'd you do that for us?" Mickey finally turned around to, his arms crossed, his scowl looked stuck on his face._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______The question physically hurt Ian. Had they not mad a connection? Had they not invited him into their lives? There was something more with Mickey they both felt it even if mickey wanted to fight it._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"I'm doing it for Mandy" he said dryly._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______****_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______A few days past before Ian saw Mandy again. "You ok?" He asked her. It was a loaded question that he couldn't even begin to understand or grasp._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"I am... I... I can't do the dance though. So I guess we'll be packing up and heading out"_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"Why can't Mickey do the dance?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"It's a partner dance numbnuts"_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"I've watched you two, I'm a quick study."_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"Yeah right you think this place is gonna allow two 'mos to dance?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Ian and Mandy both stared at Mickey. Had he fisnlly admitted what they both knew? What Ian felt?_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"Than compromise, give them an old song that they know, maybe would approve. And just don't fucking tell them it'll be two fucking dudes till it happens"_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______After what seemed like the entire night of arguing, they finally agreed they'd put a retro song which wouldn't raise any eyebrows._ _ _ _ _ _ _

________time of my life. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Fine, fuck" Mickey ran his hands through his slicked back hair "ok" he took a deep breath "see this" he waved his hands around the empty space in front of him "this is my space, this is your space, you don't come into my space and I don't come into yours"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________He was precise, he was cold and professional. Ian couldn't work this way, his eyes kept glancing down at his toes "eyes up" he'd hear Mickey order._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Mandy would hold his hips trying to show him how to move, but he wasn't a girl he couldn't move like she could._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________He felt defeated. Ian left the entire way back to the cabin he walked in the steps of the music dancing back and forth over the small white bridge. He danced in his room when his family wasn't around_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Mickey decided they needed to practice on the stage; to get a lay of the land or make sure isn't didn't fall off during a spin. He's pick up Ian's chin "eyes here" his two fingers pointed to his own. The problem with that was Ian couldn't think when he looked into Mickey's eyes. The passion for dancing, the movement of their bodies, if he looked at him, he wouldn't be able to hide his hard on._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Ian shood his back leaning into Mickey's chest, all her could feel was his heart pounding out of his chest. He closed his eyes focusing on the sound of Mick's breathing. Feeling the warm of Mickey's body, Ian's head leaning on his. Mick moved his arm guiding Ian's up above his head carefully tracing his fingers down the side._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Ian let out a laugh his whole body lunging forward "sorry, sorry" he laughed through it. Clearing his throat he stood back up, stright against Mickey. Once again Mickey raised Ian's hand up over their head. Ian's face twitched and squirmed trying not to laugh "I can feel your Fuckin' face moving it ain't work if you laugh"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Don't start dancing till the two" Mickey reminded after walking away as Ian stepped on his toe. "Listen to the music.... 1,2,3,4. Straighten up ..2,3,4..2,3,4."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"You gotta feel the music, if you don't believe it, if won't ever flow."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________The nights were long, but the more he learned the closer Mickey's body stayed near his. The more confidence he had the more mickeys eyes followed him as he danced, even a smirk of approvement. The more they rehearsed the longer they lingered afterwards. The small talk lead to real questions_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"How'd you get into dancing? Ian asked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Didn't really" Mickey shrugged, he was sitting with his legs crossed on the floor his back leaning against the cool mirror; which felt good on his sweaty skin. "Got picked to be the one to take Mandy to her dance lessons... Ya know before the ol' man realized he could use that money for booze" Mickey didn't see any reason to sugar coat his life, Ian wasn't like the other rich fuckers that camped here. "Kinda just picked it up; natural I guess was the word they used. But could never dance at home so Mandy I left the first chance we got and been workin' here ever since."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"I'm sorry there wasn't more I could do for Mandy, she's a great girl ya know"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"What the fuck you mean?" Mickey looked utterly confused "you've done more for her; for us. Than anyone ever did."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Oh yeah some Fuckin' impressive running to god damn Frank for advice, or stealing money from fucking rich woman who are too boozed to notice."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"You kidding?" Mickey hated that Ian would just brush off what he'd done. "You-- I ain't never meet anyone like you. You look at the world--- you see people who need Savin and try and-- you do so much more than I ever could"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"What are you talking about you bare tour soul when you dance I could never be that fucking brave" Ian could barely keep eye contact with Mickey as he spoke so honestly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Nah, I'm nothin', when people look at me, they see nothin' I'll never be somethin'. You, you got a whole life anything's possible"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Yeah right Southside of Chicago I ain't any better than you, Mick. You got people falling over you, your talent"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Yeah, drunk middle-aged woman who want to cheat on their husbands with the dance teacher, Fuckin' classy you caught me Gallagher" mickey huffed_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Ian's body gravitated closer to Mickey's. His hand moved on it's own, brushing the slick back hair. In that moment he wanted to pour his whole heart out tell Mickey how every time his body moved it excited him, that he saw the passion in his eyes, that he craved to know more and held onto any personal information he's let slide._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________His hand fell down to Mickey's shoulder, rubbing it softly in a circular motion. Ian leaned down to place a soft kiss on his cheek, right next to his nose. Mickey's body was still stiff, even if he closed his eyes, bitting down on his lower lip. Ian moved on to place soft kisses all over, tracing his lips onto Mickey's neck, chin, finally they were nose to nose. He took a deep breath in through his nose. He ran his hand along Mickey's side, his feathery touch eliciting a soft moan. Ian placed his lips over Mickey's._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________It was gentle and soft, lingering in a way that assured Ian the feeling was mutual, and everything he ever could hope for it to feel like. Passion between two people. Not flirty or raunchy, just pure in the moment affection for one another._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Mickey never would have made the first move; too vulnerable, too risky. he would never admit to himself that he wanted this. He reached his hand to the back of Ian's head. Not afraid to make the second move.  
   
****  
The next day was gloomy and raining. Ian felt stuck in his cabin not having a good excuse to leave. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Ian felt like a school girl thinking it was Mick coming to rescue him from the boredom._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Hey is Ian here" the voice was familiar, but not the one he had hoped for. "Yeah, who's askin'?" Carl asked with a sneer._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Trevor?" Ian figured he would out the poor bastard through dealing with Carl. They were still unsure if Carl would kill a person for looking at him the wrong way. "What are ya doing here?" Isn't asked_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"There's, ah a game thing happening in the lobby. Most people don't know what to do if it's raining so I thought I'd let you know."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Oh cool, thanks. Yeah I bet Debs would love that."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Ian.." Fiona's voice chimed in "can I talk to ya for a minute" she smiled at Trevor before pulling Ian off to the side "don't think you noticed but he's trying to ask you out" she nodded her head, as if she was trying to get him to agree with her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Maybe you didn't notice I was trying to be subtle that I ain't interested... But then again you ain't subtle"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"He could be really good for you. He's the owners son" Ian wasn't sure how Fiona knee the information, but he also didn't care_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Owners son?" Frank piped up on the sofa just loud enough for those around him to hear "make a good mark too!" He elbowed Carl, they had a history of teaming up to rob people._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Stay out of it Fiona" Ian huffed. "Listen I gotta go, sorry" he grabbed the green rain jacket hanging on the hook by the door. Ian pushed past Trevor and darted into the rain._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________It was the type of rain that instantly soaked you to the bone, there was no point to run except to get away from his cabin. He knew exactly where he was going._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Mickey?" He banged on the door._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Ey, shut up. Mandy's asleep" Mickey barked before seeing it was Ian. He didn't need to ask questions before stepping out into the rain "come on my cars over here." The two ran through the rain with no more conversation._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________The dark blue 1957 Chevy. Ian had no doubt it was Mickey's it was big and old, probably rumbled to a start. Everything about this car was Mickey._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Mickey got to the car first, being chivalrous or to confirm that the old ass car was in fact his. His hand clunked on the handle._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Locked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Not surprising, all these old cars had keys not key fobs, but the fact that the car didn't open seemed to surprise Mickey. "Fuck" he leaned his head closer trying to see through the rain, there on the seat his keys. "Fuck" he repeated._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"It's fine we don't gotta go anywhere" Ian admitted. "I just, I needed to be out of here."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Mickey wasn't listening he walked past Ian grabbing a small decorative light post that was sticking out of the ground, using it he smashed the back window, reaching through and unlocking the passenger side door "get in"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________With a slight chuckle Ian followed the instructions, sliding into his seat and unlocking Mickey's door. Mickey backed the car up before putting it in drive, having the cabins disappear in the rear view mirror._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________The car bumped along the road, they drove long enough for the rain to slow. Mickey had managed to even make Ian laugh; claiming his family must be crazy if they thought Trevor would make a good match, the kid was so stuck up his own ass he wouldn't be able to take care of anyone else._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Where are we going?" Ian asked "I didn't mean to make ya drive anywhere, break the damn window" which still brought a smirk to Ian's face_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Ya didn't make me do shit, I wanted to." Mick told him. "Got a spot, not far now, quiet, great place to clear your head. Seemed like you needed that."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________The hill seemed too steep for the car, but some how they made it down the road; more like a path, very beaten path. Where the road stopped a large forest with a lake and tall trees looking like some kind of painting was waiting for them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Ian was able to sit on the rocks and just admire what was ahead if him, take in the silence, take in the vastness of it all, of how much Fiona annoying him was small in the world._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Mickey wasn't able to stay still, sure he looked at the water, had a smoke he could stand still enough to look around. But once he tossed the butt away he had to keep moving. Mickey's mind was never silent he always he could always hear the music, the steps to take. He used the music to drown out sounds as a kid, and now it just could always have a tune and a step to follow._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________He hopped into a log doing the familiar steps Ian had been learning. "you're fucking going to break a leg"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Then come up here and make sure I don't!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Fuck yeah right then the two of us would be useless."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"ya scared Gallagher?" Mickey teased taking a few dance steps backwards._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Always one to give into peer pressure on Ian jumped up the log was steader than he thought, but also above some rough terrain, he'd definitely break something if he feel._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________He looked up, his eyes locking with Mickey's and all those fears washed away his mind was lost in Mickey's face, but his feet remembered the routine._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Come on" Mickey jumped off the log "got a crazy fucking idea."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Mickey headed to the water, tossing his black shirt into the sand, his toes hitting the cool water. "Ya know the life Mandy does? You could do it; if ya trust me."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Ian would do anything to make this dance happen for Mickey. The two had been avoiding the lift thinking Ian's long body would topple them over, or that it would lack the elegance that Mandy provided._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Plus Ian would always stop before the jump, it wasn't that he didn't trust Mickey, it's that he didn't trust himself. "What are you doing?" Ian yelled down the beach. Ian admired Mickey's body, like any athlete he had a strong body_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Ian swore Mickey's biceps were the size of his head yet lean when he was relaxe. His triceps looked like diamonds, his shoulders, round and protruding._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Mickey dove into the water, emerging he slicked his hair back, rubbed the water off his face and connected his eyes with Ian "Run!" He instructed_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________With his red hair tossed from the wind, his freakle shone through like stars as the sunlight hit them Ian removed his plaid shirt. In his layers he was no-one a lanky teenager, but as he stripped off his long sleeves Mickey realized his body was drool-worthy. Ian had a chiseled chest and the skin on it was glowing healthily. His pale skin glistened in the sunlight. His adominals were sculptured to perfection he was fit, the outline of a six pack but nothing too bulky._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Ian was down to his boxers as he ran into the water, he leaped because there was nothing left to do but try. He felt mickeys hands wrap around hips, lifting him easily out of the water. Ian stretched out his body, causing Mickey to lose his balance, Ian tumbled into the water_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Ian came up for air laughing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Again" Mickey said wiping the water from his face and getting his footing in place._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Nodding Ian took the few steps back before jumping into the air, again being caught by Mickey. It would feel ridiculous if it wasn't so amazing, feeling his strength, his talent, Ian was honestly impressed at the ability Mickey had._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Ian was able to hold the pose before placing his hands together and diving into the water. When he emerged he saw something truly rare. A smile on Mickey's face "you fucking did it" Mickey's lips smashed into Ian's._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________He didn't expected the flood of emotions, Ian hadn't met anyone like Mickey; sure he knew lots of angry assholes, but none with the heart Mickey tried to hide._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________The kiss was followed by a kick of urgency. Mickey needed more. His hands reached out, stocking Ian's chiseled jawline with his tumb. Ian's arms wrapped over Mickey's strong shoulder pulling him closer. Ians legs left the sand and straddled Mickey._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Mickey pressed his lips against Ian's as hard as he can. It’s wet and messy, and yet, it’s the best kiss Mickey's ever had._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________*****  
Ian closed the door of the Chevy walking back to the cabin. The moonlight lit his way, the stars seemed to shine extra bright. He was elated. They had a moment yesterday in the dance studio; a spark that couldn't be denied. Today Mickey had been his saviour, he didn't even need to know the reasons Ian needed to get out before breaking his own car and giving him the most interesting day of his life. The dance would bring them even closer together. Ian knew it he could feel it. He was torn between going to bed to bring tomorrow faster and not being able to sleep thinking about what had just happened. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Ian" Fiona's sharp mother like tone broke him out of his bubble. Her foot was taping; nothing good was going to be said next. "Where the hell were you?" She barked "were s'ppose to be havin' some kind of family bonding time and you've gone and haven't said a word!" Her eyes bulged out waiting for him to answer._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Like you haven't been off blowing every pool boy since we got here Fi-oooooooona" he teased._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"You wanna play that game?" She folded her arms piercing her lips._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Ian arched his eyebrow. She didn't know shit_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"You seem to be getting pretty cozy with that dancer fella"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Fuck her! She didn't know shit, what did she see him get out of the car? Follow him in the rain. He'd fucking punch her if she saw them that night. To ruin their moment with the thought of her lingering, judging._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________He could feel the sting of tears fill his eyes. But he wasn't going to give her that satisfaction. "Like you fucking care" he barked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Oh I don't..." She shrugged one shoulder up "I just happened to be with one of the waiters; Robbie. And he seems to think that this place don't like no sausage party."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Well they're gonna have to get over it Fi."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"You'll get us kicked out....you'll get your little summer fling out of a job. And rich people talk. Someone like him-- he won't ever get another job!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"People like him?" Isn't could feel the rage growing. He's never harm his sister but right now he'd love to feel his arms around her scrawny neck._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Get off your high horse not the gay thing, tho it ain't gonna work in his favor either all the rich ladies like to feel like they got a chance or somethin'. I meant he's poor, he's a Southside slum..."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"We're Fuckin' Southside"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Yeah well there's Southside and there's Milkovich Southside" Fiona spat. "do your boyfriend a favor and sit out the dance. Save us all the drama. Go with that kid Trevor."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"You think Trevor's a good guy?" Ian scoffed.  
“He’s a snake, just waiting, lurking hoping for a moment to strike. He don't care about me Fiona, he cares that im the first person to not give a shit about him or somethin'" He shook his head and crossed his arms “He’s another rich kid asshole. There’s no reason to trust him.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Ian you make fucking poor choices, the guy from the convince store? The old guy you met at a club? Now a going no where dancer for rich white folks"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Fucking Fiona. In one fell Swoop she turned the best night of his life into a nightmare. Fiona had a way of pushing her ideas onto someone so hard that it pushed them in the totally opposite direction. But this time, she got in his head, she brought Mickey into it. Ian could risk his life, his none existent social life on this. But Mickey had a reputation and a good fucking one at that._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________The night went by slower than a sloth through peanut butter. Each tick of the clock widened Ian's eyes. Each thought rolling through his head to dance or not. What would it do to Mickey. Each thought worst than the next._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________He wasn't sure when morning came, he was just aware of the rising sun burning his retinas. He squinted but refused to move, perhaps this was his penance. Ian stayed in the cabin all morning, for the first time since they arrived. Hearing Fiona gush over her new fling; Ian wasn't fooled he heard Mandy talked about Robbie he wasn't so good as Fiona made him sound; he knew things, what Mandy told him he's really like. Lip talked about the girl hot dancer, Ian laughed they'd either be great for each other or total chaos. He decided not to introduce them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________The entire family was going to the performance. He didn't want to go, didn't want to see the look on Mickey's face. But not going would give Fiona some sense of winning and he definitely didn't want that._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________He paced around the outside of the cabin. The smoke trailing in his fingertips. He lit it out of habit not out of necessity._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Where the fuck have you been?" A familiar voice screeched "we realized we didn't know which one of these was yours I've been looking for ya forever"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"You're s'ppose to take it easy mands." Ian reminded._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Yeah well tell that to Mick who's been pacing around backstage. He might have a fuckin aneurysm. You missed rehearsal"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________The information stung. It's not like Ian didn't know Mickey would worry but hearing it made it all more real. It made all those scenarios that kept him awake all seem true._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"I can't do it" Ian didn't make eye contact with her. He scuffed his feet, he placed the cigarette in his mouth taking a long drag. Fuck he hated himself._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"What the fuck you mean?" She was closing in on his personal space. "You ain't getting cold feet or somethin'?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"No, my fucking sister, she got in my head. Said if I do this I'll ruin Mickey's life, his career. Wants to set me up with someone more -- acceptable"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"You don't do this you'll ruin Mickey's personal life. You think he opens up and talks to people? Takes 'em for drives to the lake in his car? You ain't gonna find on one better than Mickey" she was his sister she had to say that. But Mandy had such conviction, and it was obvious Mickey didn't just open up to anyone._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Ian! Trevor's here!" Fiona was far too happy about that fact._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"I'll see ya around mands." His sad puppy dog eyes couldn't look at her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________You're good for Mickey ya know" she was sure he knew that but it needed to be said. Mandy had to try and get more voices in Ian's head try to balance out his family " He deserves more than you just vanishing, this could be more than some summer fling” Mandy hoped it was enough. She knew he had to dance with Mickey. She'd have to find Mickey, find a way to get him to Ian._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________***_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________It was torture; like being set up on a horrible blind date but already having feelings for someone else._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Honestly, Ian could have delt with Fiona, Frank or even Monica finding any other forms of punishment if they thought"being with the help" was such a bad thing. But sticking him with Trevor, pretending he was a good fit it made his eyes roll out of his head. He fully intended on sneaking away from them at the first possible moment and going to find Mickey and explain how stupid he was for listening to them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Trevor doesn't even give Ian the opportunity to change his mind about this "date" he on the other hand ignores any personal boundaries and wraps his arm around Ian, guiding him to their seats; a small reserved sign on the table to add to the arrogance. Ian began to wonder if there was a point to listening to Fiona. Mandy had made a good case now that he had time to process. But he was trapped, with all his power Trevor still managed to get them what Ian deemed a shitty table; pushed into the corner, Ian had his back against the wall making an escape that much more difficult. The idea of being trapped made him feel a little bit like having a panic attack but even more it just made his chest feel heavy with the ache of missing Mickey._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________It didn't take long for Ian to lose focus on trevor and whatever he thkight was riveting conversation. The mishmash of talents and acts going on in front of them were boring and not entertaining enough to be distracted by. His eyes glazed over, envious of the people who seem to actually be enjoying the show; got to be in the show._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________The back door opened Mickey strutted on, a mission on his mind. He was dressed in a low v t-shirt and black leather jacket. His fierce blue eyes scanned the room trying to find Ian._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"...so like I was sayin' baby, I could introduce you to some much more educated people" Trevor droned on._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Mickey's blood boiled,his eyes widened, and his nostrils flared. How fucking dare he talk to Ian like that. He pointed an angry finger in Ian's direction, and power walked over there. "Nobody out my _baby _in a corner" he barked. Did it sound as stupid as he thought? He was never one to say baby. But hearing Trevor say it made him need to put his territory down.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________Mickey reached his hand over the table. Ian instantly grabbed it without saying a word. The two walked through the tables. Mickey walked up to the stage in the middle of a group singing ensemble " 'Ey, yeah gotta get your attention. See I always do the final dance of the season. And this year ain't gonna be any different." Mickey cleared his throstt walking away from the mike. The lights dimmed. He took off his jacket nodded to the DJ who knew the song to play. The familiar deep voice of the song came through the speakers_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________now I've had the time of my life I/ > _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Ian stood on the darkened stage, Mickey walked out keeping his serious face, but Ian could help but see a small grin that they were going to do this. He raised his arm to wrap around Ian's waist. In one quick motion their hands slipped into place as he dipped ian backwards and slowly pulled him close. The crowd was quiet; too soon to tell if it was out of shock or being impressed.  
Their noses practically touched as Mickey ran his fingers down Ian's arm. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The music's tempo increased as they moved in perfect sync. Ian was unable to stop the grin on his face. The crowd couldn't deny Mickey's talent, the sound of hoots and hollers came from the back; Mandy and the other workers had filed in, clustered in the back. Maybe it was part of Mandy's plan but hearing others enjoying it some of the rich snobs began to clap._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Ian thought he'd be nervous but with Mickey's firm.trudting hand he had no doubt they could do this, he was unable to stop smiling as they turned towards each other. Their frames locked, as their feet and hips moved in time to the music, Mick lead him around the stage._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________They grasped each other's hands, swaying their arms side to side, as their movements matched perfectly, and both kicking their legs backwards before spinning. They danced across the stage._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________They twisted their hips, knees bent and Mick spun ian again before pulling him back to his chest. They turned once more as they looked away from each other taking steps forward and to the side. Coming together again their hips gyrating, Mickey could see Ian's Adam apple bounce as he thrusted toward him, causing him to grin._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Trevor sat stewing. He had a "wait till my father hesrs about this" face. All he could see was those stupid puppy eyes drooling over mickey. He had tried to move in on Ian but had no idea how connected the two seem to be._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________and I owe it all to yo-yo ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Mickey turned jumping off the stage to everyone's surprise. his whole body bobbed to the music. His eyes narrowed and focused clicking his fingers as he walked down the isle of chairs toward Mandy and the dancers gathered around at the end. He turned to look up at Ian; who stood there in awe of everything. Mickey thought he was the must stunning thing he'd ever seen. He couldn't help but stare up at the man who had clearly captured his heart._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________He spun around Mandy and the others all fell in step with him as he turned back to the stage. They all moved in perfect sync, each step, sway, and dip._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Mickey stopped dead where he nodding. Ian jumped off the stage, their eyes locked before Ian ran towards him; never faltered, never doubted as he jumped at the last second. Mickey's hands grasped Ian's waist lifting him just as they practiced. Mickey raised him fully. Ian's body was perfect, thin and long. He slowly lowered Ian. The crowd applauded loudly cheering, as everyone was on their feet dancing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Mickey stared at Ian intently as slowly they both moved, their lips joining into a kiss, there want any anger about decisions made. It was a kiss full of promise, full of happiness and joy. The passion, admiration, and hope spread through them both. They were lost in the sea of people around them, but all they could hear was each other._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________They were wrapped in each other's arms, swaying softly to the music, nothing else mattered, they'd found themselves in each other and even though it was obvious people didn't think they belonged, and they didn't know what the future held, it didn't matter because they had what truly mattered the most, love._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg!!! I'm so sorry this is so late....and so long!! I was going to have this ready for J_Q as an anniversary to us meeting on here (which was September) then I was going to have it as a Canadian Thanksgiving long weekend (October) and yet here I am finally finished. I hope you didn't give up on me. I hope you didn't think I gave up on you. I'm here! And I'm going to write a few short ones to prove it to you!


	37. Wedding planner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when social services took Liam and Carl to live with the gay couple; Cassius and Lanier They also took Ian. obviously Ian and Mickey haven't met yet since this is a fic all about first meeting.

"Do you remember how we got here?" Ian asked his dads as they fussed with his suit. "How could we forget" Cassius laughed "you came in here all yes sir army man" Lanier chuckled "and I told you..." Cassius shook his figure in Ian's face "if you wanted to stay with us the army was gonna have to go" he shooed his hand behind his head 

"Ok, lay off, before you, army was my ticket out of Southside, it gave me structure in a house that was barely standing, it gave me something for people to see so they didn't see the gay"

"Mmm hunny, there's no hidin' you're gay now!" Cassius laughed.

[](https://ibb.co/cjUpC9)

"Ok fuck off you two I have a wedding to get to, it's not gonna plan itself!" 

Ian Gallagher was a talented wedding planner. He has a gift for making the most spectacular weddings, for solving problems and bringing all dreams to life. 

He was every brides dream, he was their gay bff planning her wedding. He always knew what to say, he could calm cold feet with a groom, deal with high maintenance brides, the dreaded in-laws. No one could ever understand how Ian held it all together. 

The simple answer was all that was easier than the drama he grew up with. After Frank called child services on them, he ended up in a home with Carl and Liam. From how he understands it he was suppose to go into a boys home that would have been similar to jail. But somehow Cassius and Lanier knew he was a lost gay kid; maybe gaydar was a real thing and he just sucked at it.

Ian arrived at the church, he had been working with Svetlana for months, but had never met her soon to be husband. Tonight was the rehearsal dinner, he was sure to show up to this. Ian liked getting to know the people he was helping. Knowing them on a personal level made him good at his job, he could add little details just for them to make the day extra special. 

"Why the fuck are we rehearsing eating?" Someone sounded pissed to be there "who don't know how to do that" 

"By what I see at table, your brothers" Svetlana's thick accent cut through the air. Ian decided to follow it. 

"Svet?" Ian called out 

"Orange boy!" Her nickname for him, it was growing on him. She used it as a term of endearment; at least he was pretty sure it was.

"You trusted the wedding to a Chucky doll--" the groom cleared his throat turning around to see Ian. Not having a resemblance of the Chucky doll.

"It's Ian actually, Ian Gallagher. You must be the groom"

"Great job Sherlock, yeah it's Mickey." 

"Yeah I knew that from the invitations we drew up" he smiled holding his hand out 

"I ain't paying you till this is over"

"Oh I wasn't-- I was just--" Ian stopped Mickey wasn't listening. Guess pleasantries were over. 

At each turn the groom seemed to hate everything. For someone so angry Ian was drawn to look at him. His eyes were so blue, so sad, that sadness hidden by the anger he emitted. "Do I got somethin' on my face Gallagher? Ya staring" 

Ian shook his head "no sorry, just--" he had nothing no come back no quick excuse. He looked down at his clipboard. He hated that he was so stereotypical; next he was sure Cassius would buy him one of those headpiece microphones just to put him over the top as the pretentious wedding planner.

Ian watched; as he normally would during wedding preparations to decide any areas that needing adjusting. But today his focus was more on the soon to be bride and groom.

Mickey sat at the long table ready to rehearse eating. Svetlana sat next to him, a simple white dress which was far too revealing for Ian's liking but he assumed stright men liked it. He watched Mickey it seemed that he felt nothing for her or her revealing cleavage.

She gave a warm smile as she drew her chair closer to Mickey, but even the fullness of her red, pouty lips, seemed to leave him cold as her vodka. 

Ian quickly snatched a glass of champagne off a passing waiter and gulped it down; he didn't normally drink while he worked but today was different, his eyes drifted to Mickey at every moment. He couldn't shake a feeling about Mickey 

***  
"I gotta question" Ian pierced his lips swallowing hard, his lips made a thin line on his face. "Are you always this angry lookin' or do you just not like this wedding?" He shouldn't have drank so much. He shouldn't have confronted Mickey. He knew it would only lead one way and it wasn't like him to go after a groom.

"Fuck you this is just my face!" Mickey's eyes rolled up to the corner of his eyes glaring at Ian. "And nah I don't like this wedding; I can barely stand the fucking bride!" 

"But Svet is so excited for the wedding" Ian looked flummoxed

"Oh I ain't saying she isn't. But have you once heard her say how in love we are? You see any of her family here?" 

Ian didn't have to say anything for Mickey to know he agreed. She wasn't the warmest of people, she was someone you had to warm up to; Ian assumed Mickey was the same and maybe why they would be perfect for each other.

"No cause all this is for a green card, all for my ol' man to think he's won." Mickey rubbed his hand down his face "you know she's a Russian whore? Know she's my father's favourite? That he paid her to fuck--" he stopped, in his frustration he nearly spilled his whole story to the flamboyant wedding planner.

"Just stop lookin' at me like that Gallagher" 

"Why Mick? Can't take someone looking at you and actually seeing you? Wanting to look at you?" His body moved without warning, drawing him closer to Mickey. Ian was the perfect wedding planner because woman didn't have to worry about him taking her man. But this was the first time ever Ian's gaydar was working and it was pointed at Mickey. 

"You teach him to dance?" Svetlana asked seeing the men in close proximity "this good, he steps on my my feet like they are cockroach" she nodded. "I will find song, you make him learn" she left more gracefully than she spoke. "I'm ah, not a dance instructor...svet?" But it was too late she was gone 

Ian stepped back clearing his throat "sorry." He was putting his reputation on the line. What had he been thinking? "Not as sorry as yer gonna be." Mickey raised her eyebrows "she's gonna expect dancing. And she tends to get what she fuckin wants"

The music switched the instrumentals booked through as Tchaikovsky’s famous waltz from “Sleeping Beauty.”

"What the fuck is that?" Mickey's voice cut through the noise 

Every little girl wants to feel like a princess on her wedding. "Our wedding song" Svet said matter-of-factly. 

"nah, you turn the shit off man, we ain't playin' somethin' I don't know. This is America, none of your Russian shit!" Mickey was yelling but Ian couldn't help but smile; smile at the frustration he had, the fact he wanted a good song for them, and smile because where people saw anger Ian saw passion.

"Play November Rain" a rock guy Ian wasn't even surprised.

"Don't even think of fucking spinning me" Micky warned "I ain't no--" 

"dancing Queen?" Ian chuckled 

Ian finally agreed to no twirls, their bodies close together. Ian leading Mickey's body to move with the music. Svetlana was right Mickey did step on his toes, but with some guidance they found their groove.

They stood there for a moment, frozen in time, Ian was unable move away, locked on Mickey's eyes, they breathed out in unison. They both felt it. The temptation. 

He was becoming more aware of Mickey’s hand on the back of his neck, the pressure keeping him in place or maybe even moving him closer. Ian's lips parted. All he wanted to do was suckle that bottom lip. The song ended and when the next one began it broke the moment. 

"Fucking Americans and what you call music" she rolled her eyes. "He is lost cause. Go orange boy, find something that needs planning for wedding" svetlalan's hand shooed him away. 

****  
Ian wasn't sure if Svet had seen what he felt. He waisted no time getting off the dance floor. Finding himself in the basement; he'd claim he was looking for more champagne if anyone asked.

His heart was racing

The feeling in his chest; a mixture of butterflies and guilt. beating faster with every second.

He needed to leave. He'd tell Svetlana he was sick and just leave have someone else be there for the wedding. He couldn't be trusted. 

" 'Ey, Gallagher you down here? The damn woman cares more about your opinion than mine!" Mickey entered the dark basement "not like I give a shit if the flowers a full enough. Whatever the fuck that means" he was just talking not even sure if Ian was around. 

"Yeah, sure, I can help with that" Ian shook his head trying to get all his thoughts and feelings out before he laid eyes on Mickey.

Ian had done his share of weddings seeing people in all levels of happiness. Never once had he experienced it. Never once did he believe in fairy tales, happily ever afters or love at first sight. 

Two things he leaned that day was Mickey wasn't happy with Svet. And Ian believed in love at first sight. 

"You hidin' from me?" Mickey asked his swagger undeniable. 

"Honestly, yeah I fuckin am." 

Mickey got closer. Everything felt intoxicating from the smell of his cologne to the feeling of Mickey being so close to his body. He didn't even have to touch him to feel his body tingle, to feel the spark.

"I can't be here, can't be around you. You're getting married tomorrow" 

"It's a sham. It don't mean nothin'." 

"it means something to me. It's my reputation. It's--"

Their first kiss was an experience of a lifetime. Ian had never felt so electrified from a kiss. 

The kiss became hotter and harder to breath, backing away from his lips Ian swore underhis breath and was sure he heard Mickey sigh a bit from the loss of his lips. 

"I should go, Svet's waiting"  
****  
It was the wedding day. Ian had gotten to the church early helped, Svetlana and avoided Mickey. It was his wedding day, whatever he felt he couldn't. It so happened avoidance of police and emotional relationships were the Gallagher way. 

Yet, his palms were sweating, he kept clearing his throat even though it was clear, he paced back and forth. 

The church was small, the number of people in attendance was smaller. Ian stood at the back of the church Mickey was taking his spot at the front. Ian took a deep breath in seeing the man dressed in a suit, his hair slicked back. 

Ian tugged at his blazer in a futile attempt to distract him, he suspected nothing would today. 

He watched as Mickey fussed with his cufflinks. Looking miserable standing there waiting for svet. 

Mickey glanced around the church, his eyes landing on Ian, his lips curled up at the sight of him. 

Ian desperately wanted to look away, to have something to do. But Mickey's eyes were hypnotizing, not just the colour; which Ian was sure everyone got lost in. How could they not ice blue so cold to match his personality. Mickey's eyes had the ability to show exactly how he was feeling. The angry, frustration. Right now they were looking at Ian with desire, and lust. Ian could almost feel his eyes trying to see past his suit, to see his fit frame. 

Ian inhaled deeply, his chin tilted up he could feel his plus starting to race. Mickey bit his bottom lip. 

Fuck. It was hot. Ian was immediately regretting the tight pants he had on. Those eyes narrowed in on him burning through clothes. It was then Ian remembered; thanks to Carl's pyromaniac years. That the hottest fire burns blue. 

 It was nearly impossible to remove the grin plastered stupidly across his lips as he hummed thinking about Mickey undressing him, those course hands rubbing on his chest, undoing his pants.

The music began for Svetlana to walk down the aisle. This was an ill-timed boner. 

Svet looked at Mickey who was still focused on the wedding planner. Her gaze took to Ian before back at Mickey. If she saw anything she made no facial expressions to say otherwise.

***

Mickey wondered why the hell he had to stand in line and shake people's hand or good forbid have them hug him. He knew all of them, why the hell did he have to do the formal bullshit. 

"Gallagher” Mickey surprised to see the wedding planner at the end of the line. 

“Congratulations,” Ian choked out, still embarrassed about his behaviour, still wanting to do something a out it. He held his hand out for a friendly and professional handshake. It also kept Mickey further from his body. Any closer and he knew what would happen. 

Mickey glanced down at the hand, furrowed his eyebrows. There were still too many people around for him to do anything anyway. He smiled and took his hand giving it a firm handshake.  
“yeah ah, thanks,” he replied. 

In that handshake they felt a spark, something that caused both their hearts to beat faster. Something that wouldn't easily be forgotten.  
It was like a long conversation, of wanting to grab on tight and run off together, and like the kiss they wished they could share 

Ian took his hand "I'll see ya at the reception. I guess." He left before Mickey could respond he needed air he needed to leave. 

Smacking at Mickey arm Svetlana asked "What did you say to orange boy? Why he run off like a scared school girl" 

***  
Ian leaned against the black SUV, the smoke between his lips. His eyes locked on the front doors of the hall. He'd been staring for so long he wasn't sure if he was hoping he wouldn't see Mickey or that he would. 

"What are you doin' out here it's freezin'" Mickey's voice surprised him. He had come from the side door, braving the cold air for a cigarette. 

Ian lifted the cigarette thinking it was obvious. And easier than saying he was avoiding Mickey.

"Then gimme a light man" 

Ian shoved his hand into his pocket retrieving the lighter for Mickey. He outstretched his hand offering the lime green lighter. 

Their fingers touched. The spark still there. Mickey grabbed Ian's hand pulling him into his chest. Their lips sealing together. 

Mickey pulled back just long enough to gasp; “Take your fucking jacket off,” he was asking, but he wasn't waiting for an answer as he had already pushed it off Ian's shoulders. Ian wasn't arguing as he let the blazer slip off his long arms. 

Ian leaned back onto the door of the car. Panting as he watched Mickey toss his suit jacket on the cement.

Their hands reached for each other. Mickey had one hand fumbling with Ian’s belt while the other slid up around the back of his neck to tug him down and reconnect their mouths.

Mickey tried to keep stripping Ian of his clothes but he kept resisting, moving Mickey's hands elsewhere, distracting him with his tounge. Mickey had Ian pinned against the car, using his legs he pushed Ian's apart, placing his legs on either side of one of Ian's long legs. 

Mickey pushed his hips into Ian's thigh, driving his very hard cock against the wedding planner _"fuck" _mick moaned against Ian's lips.__

____  


Ian's face nestled into Mickey's neck and shoulder where he then began to suck, picking the skin up with his teeth. 

The door swung open with loud party goers coming out hoping the fresh air would sober them up. 

The two men jumped away from each other. Mickey casually picked up his jacket from the ground and walked back in passing everyone without anyone saying anything 

****  
"You are tense" Svetlana observed as Ian rushed in. 

"No, yea, I guess. Listen the weddings over I should go." 

"Why you run away, like scared Ukrainian pussy? You find feelings for someone?" 

Sweat was piling, he could feel it. Why would she ask him that? She couldn't know,she still seemed...happy? He shook his head "Nah, no, I couldn't have feelings for someone I just met, barely spoke to.." and he definitely couldn't tell her if he did it was for Mickey. 

"There is husband, we have first dance, then we talk" 

The music starts; it's the Russian song Mickey didn't want. The bride gets what she wants. The music, the man. Ian sighed 

Mickey doesn’t acknowledge Ian's gaze; though Ian is sure he knows he's watching. It's good, there are too many people not the place to make a scene

Ian tucked himself into a corner and watch him dance. Feeling stupid for what he had done, and guilty for wanting to do it again.

"Sorry you had to see that shit" Mickey bitched as he approached Ian. Svet had gone to dance with someone else 

"It wasn't that bad" Ian assured him. 

"Was better with you" Mickey chewed the inside of his cheek 

"I'm going" Ian grabbed his blazer off the back of the chair next to him. 

"C'mon the dancin' wasn't that bad" Mickey tried to joke. But Ian looked all too serious. There was nothing Mickey could say Ian seemed to have made up his mind. Instead Mick reached out and touched Ian's hand, onlookings would think it was a handshake, finishing the business transaction. Ian traced the tattoos over Mickey's knuckles. He wanted to stay, he needed a sign, something to tell him this was ok. He swallowed shard knowing it was wishful thinking 

"Just fuck him already. Tension, it is unbearable." Svetlana rolled her eyes at the two men who looked at her like a deer in headlights as she appeared out of nowhere to be next to them. 

"Ain't there some rule that we got ta do what the bride says?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to be faster with this one! Also for comparison you can look up Milkovich made weddings to see who was the better planner :)


	38. Trick or treat

Trick or treat 

 

Ian _loves _Halloween.__

Dressing up, not having to be himself, when being crazy is acceptable, putting on a mask and forgetting who he was for one night. Plus there's candy! 

He knew he was too old for Halloween, he was nearly twenty for god sakes. But he still dressed up, he gave out candy; buying enough for himself too. And of course playing Halloween tricks.

He loved the little babies and their chubby costumes, the kids in their favourite heros and princesses and those who chose to stay true to Halloween with spooky monsters. 

He was sure he'd earned a reputation. His house is always has the coolest decorations and for giving out large amounts of candy. Not that any of the kids minded. The parents on the other hand....

This was his first year on his own. Leaving the Gallagher house wasn't something anyone seemed to do willingly. They had kicked out Frank, Monica had enough of them, Fiona had enough of being their mother figure. Ian left to figure out who he was. He wasn't the army kid, he was the bipolar kid, the one Fiona smothered making sure he took his meds got to doctors appointments treating him like a problem to be solved forgetting that he was a person having other interests. 

The problem was, he was alone. He had no one to admire the costumes. To enjoy the decorations; like the spider that dropped down then the kids rang the doorbell or the skeleton hand that moved when they reached for the candy. Loneliness lead to eating more chocolate bars than he should have and it became very obvious he's run out earlier than he would want to. 

He knew he was to blame. But he swears it was the children and their perfect costumes. The boy dressed as the green army toy who had to waddle to the door deserved two hand fulls of candy. The three little girls all with red hair dressed in stereotypical red head costumes; Ariel, ragity Ann, and bride of Chucky. They all deserved extra chocolate for what their parents put them through. 

It wasn't even eight and Ian would have to close it down, turn off the porch light and try again next year. With only one huge handful left, he eyed the couch. It was calling him and the pile of wrappers on the front hall table we're shaming him. His hand reached for the light switches when a soft tap hit the door. Ian paused 

"Daddy," the small voice whined. "This is the last one I promise."

Ian smiled, he'd have to open the door. He'd make sure the kid saw he got the last of the candy and maybe that would make his night.

"Fine." He heard the father grumble. "Be fast I'm freezin' my ass out here" 

Opening the door to the sounds of a tiny rawr. "Wow you scared me!" Ian held his heart "really!" The boy beamed "everyone told me I was cute! Cute!" He emphasized how unimpressed he was by that. 

"So what kind of dinosaurs you are?"

"A vo-losa-raptor" the kid who looked about four tried really hard to pronounce clearly. Maybe because too many people had asked him or maybe he just thought Ian was stupid and didn't know anything about dinosaurs; either way it was sorta cute.

"Of course, cause they are the coolest part of Jurassic Park"

The boy couldn't believe that Ian knew Jurassic Park or that he'd known his costume was of the movie. In reality Ian had glanced over the curls of blonde hair hidden by a dino head to see the father standing at the sidewalk with a wagon that was disguised as a cage and he was wearing a costume; not that Ian considered wearing ripped jeans and a Jurassic Park t-shirt as a costume but the little effort actually made the kids costume way cuter

"Oh! Trick or treat!" He remembered holding his bag up 

The air pushed out of Ian's nose as a laugh. 

"Well Today is your lucky day. As I know it growing dinosaurs need lots of chocolate, so all this--its yours." Ian picked up the Halloween bowl depositing the remaining chocolate into his bag.

Watching the dino do a little hop dance was the best part of Ian's night. "Thank you." 

"Ey, you gotta piss or something?" The guy called over as he begrudgingly walked towards Ian's door

Ian looked up, almost choking over the amount of drool that filled his mouth at the sight of this kids father. He had been too far away the first time Ian looked at him. He hadn't noticed The mans dark hair and stubble, eyes that match the boys; which was also the same as the midday sky.

[ ](https://ibb.co/dfndV0)

"Everything ok Lurch?" The father tilted his chin up to Ian.

Was he was first one to get his costume or just commenting on his hight. Not like he wasn't use to it, when you're tall and lanky as a kid you become easy pray. He had bulked up since then making him perfect for the undead Butler. 

[ ](https://ibb.co/jOZN7f)

"No, I'm wiped out! Dinosaur rampage took all my chocolate!" Ian winked at the kid. 

"Dad he just gave me all his candy!!" The boys excitement couldn't be contained 

"The fucking sugar high is gonna give you a headache, but say thanks Yev" 

"Daddy dinosaurs don't say thank you! But Grr-Ra-arw. That means thanks in dino talk" Yev smiled looking back at Ian

He smiles "You're welcome. Or how would I say it--" he paused pretending to think Gaw-Roar!!"

Yev's jaw dropped "you speak dinosaur too!!" 

"Just a bit, I'm not as fluent as you I'm sure." Ian didn't want to ignore the kid but he really wanted to know more about the dad. "Happy Halloween, see ya around" 

"Yeah" the tiny human squeezed his eyes wondering why isn't didn't know things he did. "we live right there!" He pointed to the house next to him "we moved in last month" again giving him information he felt Ian should already know. 

"Well, then I should actually introduce myself I'm Ian, Gallagher" he would have shaken hands but he didn't look like he enjoyed people in his personal space. 

"I'm Yevvy!" The dino piped up "and that's my dad, mickey-- ya know like the mouse" 

Mickey's face scrunched up but said nothing about the kids introduction "hey man" 

"I don't have a mom" Yev decided to dive into his life story "I mean I do but she's a Russian whore and daddy doesn't like girls, like at all!" 

"Is that so." Ian nodded trying to hide his smirk. "Ya know I don't much care for girls either" he admitted "always doing their hair, wearing too much perfume" he plugged his nose pretending to die of the stink. It did what it was suppose to as Yev laughed. 

"Ya know what Yev I think you're Dino-mite!" 

"That was terrible!" 

"Well I wasn't talking to you" Ian pointed out "cause if I was I'm sure I'd use a better line than that." The mischievous twinkle in Ian's eye caught Mickey's attention. 

"Ain't no one able to pick someone up with a dinosaur joke"   
"Really, wanna bet?" Ian desperately wanted to make an inappropriate request like suck my dick whenever I want or kiss me, right here right now. Instead; since the kid was there. an decided to go with "if it don't work we don't gotta be neighbourly. If it does we grab a beer"

Mickey nodded agreeing to the terms

Ian needed this to happen, just to be sure he figured he pull out more than one line. 

"You know what they say about brachiosaurs: the neck’s not the only thing that’s disproportionately long." Because a joke is best when there's truth to what you're packing.

"Are you a triceratops or a tricerabottoms?"  
Ian wasn't sure if it was a pick up line or just making sure they were compatible 

"Ian" Yev whined "I told you I was a velociraptor!"

That had done it Mickey couldn't hold back his smirk "a'right Gallagher that ain't bad." He admitted. "You wanna grab that beer once I get this beast in bed?" Mickey lifted Yev onto his shoulders 

God Ian was already falling in love with them. His family mocked him for how quickly he jumped from relationships but this feeling felt different. maybe it was the spirit of Halloween or maybe it was something more.

"That sounds spooktacular"

"Fuck that's cheesy" Mickey rolled his eyes. He sounded angry but the glint in his eye told Ian otherwise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween everyone. You can also find this and lots of other Halloween fun in the gallavich Halloween series


	39. Hogwarts au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pottergames request!

Ian was a wizard. Born into a mixed home of a muggle mother and a wizard father. 

Frank was the laughing stalk of the wizarding world, with his crazy conspiracy or his black market trading of muggle merchandise. Not to mention his love of their beer and enhancement potion. Frank hasn't uttered a sober word as long as Ian has been alive. 

Monica loved the idea of being married to a wizard, he'd shower her with gifts, cute tricks and endless supply of wizarding substances like an euphoria elixir or the leaves from the Hyena tree which induces hysteria 

Having magical children however was too much for Monica what could she provide them? It was after Lip got his letter to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry that she left them. Two kids being accepted probably a third with Ian. She didn't wait around to see if he got a letter.

Fiona was a Gryffindor. Her bravery for leading her family after their mother stopped being present in their life; even before she left got good. and Frank spent far too much time overdoing on cheering charms to make himself feel better; when overdone it can create a stupor and fits of hysterical laughter. Her nerve and determination to get things done, make the best for her family landed her in Gryffindor. 

Lip spent a lot of time talking with the sorting hat. He was courageous, and daring. His sister already in Gryffindor; but the hat doesn't sort by family name it sorts on values. And lips desire for knowledge, his wit and intellect placed him in Ravenclaw. 

The house was divided. The other chlidren began to assume where they would go, Debbie wanted Gryffindor, Liam would probably be Ravenclaw like Lip, and everyone feared the day Carl got his letter. He was already a pyromaniac in the human world, what would he do with magic? As it turned out Carl would end up in Ravenclaw to everyone's surprise. According to Carl the sorting hat explained there were different types of smarts and his ability to run a top notch contraband business, or see a military plan with all directions of fire was a type of smarts even if he would appear as a below average class. 

So when it came time for Ian he assumed he would join Fiona. He wasn't book smart like Lip and didn't have a desire to have a book in his nose or learn anything from behind a desk. That meant he'd have to be a Gryffindor right? 

Wrong.

Hufflepuff. 

How could he be in the house that was a joke? No one took a Hufflepuff seriously; joked that they must always be high to be so kind and the fact their common room was next to the kitchen didn't help with the munchies jokes.

*****  
[](https://ibb.co/dQ97hq)

Ian walked through the long corridors of Hogwarts, following the familiar route to the Hufflepuff common room. Turning down the corridor leading to the kitchens.

It didn't seem all that long ago that he got sorted but it had been five years, this year he was a prefect; a student who is given extra authority and responsibilities by the head of the house and headmaster. 

He was beloved by his house, he had genuine passion for the people, an ability to help people before they knew they needed it, and though everyone believed Hufflepuffs to be kind Ian didn't let anyone mess with his house family. 

Ian was the first Hufflepuff to be kicked out of quidditch. He had the potential to play any field; the seeker was required to find the golden snitch and before getting his letter Ian had made contingency plans that he'd join the army if he wasn't accepted into Hogwarts. That plan made it that he had an eye for detail to spot the small gold ball before anyone else. Growing up in a house of six kids and dealing with Frank he had the strength to be a beater; it's their job to protect their side from the and try and knock the bludger ball towards the other team since the iron balls are Bewitched to fly around and knock people off their brooms . They are the only players in the air with bats. With that Ian may have gotten into an altercation with someone, and old habits die hard as he swung his bat. 

******

Mickey knew, years before riding on the Hogwarts Express, or feeling the Sorting Hat sink down around his eyes, what house he's going to be sorted into.

He was always meant for Slytherin. It was his mother's house, and his father's house, and his parents had always told him that he is a clever boy, with ambition. He was his mother's shining star, she died before he started Hogwarts; which derailed his ambition and had to become his father's errand boy. His father knew that there was is no greater house, he may even be prejudice to any other house. 

So when the Sorting Hat is placed on Mickey's head, dropping him into a musty, private darkness, to unlock all his thoughts and fears. He could hear the hat whispering in his head, commenting on his desire to be a Slytherin, the hat agreed he had the determination and though he never had the ability to show it; being the runt of his family. The hat could see Mickey would be a strong leader if the time presented. But if not presented with the opportunity he might as well be a Gryffindor. The hat hummed and harrumph, mickey could feel the fear and anger growing him with the indecisiveness.

The hat called out "SLYTHERIN!" applause from the long table of cheering green-accented children, mickey could feel the weight lifting off his chest he smiled a sly smile.

Five years later he was a ruthless leader of his house. Hazing first years, smuggling contraband such as Baruffio’s Brain Elixir and selling it during exam season. Ravenclaws worried about not disappointing their house would buy the elixir to help them cram. And Gryffindors who didn't seem to have much smarts in that house were easy targets for it along with the also banned auto answer quills; which would fill in the appropriate information for the writer 

Mickey could procure anyting, knew everyone, and their secrets, and had a 'guy' for everything he ever needed. 

He had people always around him, but he was forever alone. He had made a reputation, he couldn't be touched, Mickey could handle any spells or fists thrown his way but he was of the work smarter not harder mentality and found dumb bruts to do that for him. He had people scared of him so they did his homework, and those who helped him, he rewarded. 

[](https://ibb.co/gBW3Nq)

***  
The lake was black, with not a ripple in it, but the stillness didn't fool Ian. He knew the merpeople we're below, the giant squid, and other creatures he was sure he hadn't seen yet. The lake was filled with just as much magical people as those who were in the school. 

He related to the lake. Keeping a calm front while having a whole world unfolding inside. He knew the sorting hat was never wrong, he knew he had found his place in his house but he could shake the it has something was missing, he was still feeling empty.

The best part of being a prefect was getting away with being out after curfew, to come down to the lake, drink in his hand, and taking in the silence. Ian wasn't like the other students who enjoyed going into hogsmade for a drink of butter beer; The beverage contained a slight alcoholic content and produces effects similar to intoxication in house-elves; yet some students acted as if they drank a twenty-sixer of rum. 

Ian had an endless supply of alcohol thanks to Frank and his con artist ways; the only thing he passed onto his chlidren. 

He would have happily drunk away his feelings, except for the rustling in the trees.  


"Hey!" His voice carried across the lake. "It's past curfew." Ian informed the cloaked figure

"Go back inside boy scout." Whoever Mickey was with skidded off through the forest not wanting to get caught 

"Can't do that" Ian shook his head 

"Sure ya fuckin can, give it a try" Mickey knew everyone could be bought off "what ya want? Want his name? guy who's got the illegal fanged frisbee?" Mickey was not above trading a nobody like the wanna be Daredevil jock. 

"Maybe I got somethin' you need" Mickey sniffed tilting his head up "what do ya want?" He asked his finger sliding over his lips. 

"I'm good" 

"Nah, I've been doing this long enough I can buy anyone off" Mickey admitted "what is it, school enhancement, dangerous weapons, love potion?"

The last one made Ian twitch. Fuck him thinking he'd need help getting someone. "No, I'm a prefect, you know I have the right to take away house points, to report you" 

"Fuck do I care?" 

There was no getting through this guy. He wasn't scared of anything he probably had people of authority in his pocket. 

Ian's face scrunched up he was cornered, he should just walk away. He shouldn't let this guy get under his skin. But there was something about those blue eyes, maybe he cast a spell on them to make people find him alluring so he could get away with his banned products. 

Ian had never come across someone so strong, crass, and beautiful. He wondered how their paths never crossed.

"Why the fuck you still looking at me?" Mick asked after he assumed Ian had said all he needed to; yet was still there.

Ian didn't normally stammer but the combination of jet black hair, beautiful blue hair, and the angry authoritative tone had him into a puddle. "I...I don't know,"

They sat in silence, still finding that neither could look away. They couldn't deny there was something, but there didn't seem to be a way out of the lock they had on one another 

"Kiss me," Ian's voice was a whisper; it wasn't a secret of his sexual preference, but to assume Mickey's was a dangerous game. He shifted closer to them man opposite of him. Hoping that he wasn't reading too far into something like this. "Kiss me the way I know you want to" 

The kiss was gentle at first, soft as Mickey eased into it, but Ian's hand was on his collar pushing him up against the tree, the heavy breathing intensified, flooding passion and lust with each move of their mouth. 

Mickey pulled away, needing to catch his breath. His lips were swollen and his pupils were so large Ian could barely see the blue, but he remained glued to those gorgeous eyes, trying to read him. He desperately wanted to know which direction it would go from here. Was he a dead man walking, should he have his want ready to fight.

"Wow..." Ian mumbled, taking a deep breath. 

"I've never kissed anyone like that before." Honestly Mickey had never enjoyed kissing, threatened to cut someone's tounge out once, and even casted a silencing spell so the other person was temporarily mute. 

Ian nodded, he lived in a world of magic but he had never felt magic like that kiss. One kiss wasn't enough. He pushed his body closer to Mickey's. Picking up exactly where they had left off. And just as incredible as it had been the first time. 

Mickey broke the kiss the second time. Just as Ian had continued to look into his eyes. Every fiber of his body was telling him not to. That his father would kill him. He'd be the laughing stalk of his house for being with a Hufflepuff. 

"That was...I shouldn't..."

"Amazing? And you definitely should" Ian smiled finishing Mickey's broken thoughts. "The only real question is are we going to continue this in your room or mine?" 


	40. Shim brought us together

" 'Ey Mick, got a job for ya, body guard" Iggy's voice came around the corner shoving the phone back into his pocket. "Bunch of 'Mo's need your protection. Figured this was right up your ass-- I mean ally"

"Fuck you too" Mickey through his middle finger up raising his hand high above his head not giving his brother a second look. Iggy didn't know Mickey was gay. But in their house it was funny to make gay jokes; it was a death sentence to actually be gay. 

***

Mickey sat in the slick black Escalade with dark tinted windows. His eyes fixed on the crowed; he hated some of them were wearing masks it was a red flag for someone to do some shit, that and the masks were creepy as hell

[](https://ibb.co/e0vw5V)

He had been instructed to stay in the car. Apparently the ring leader didn't want to look like a pussy needed a bodyguard or a getaway driver. 

Mickey knew he had a job to do, but as his eyes scanned the surroundings his eyes were brought back to the man with the microphone. 

He was crazy; Mickey could see it in his eyes. He'd lived with crazy for his whole life. This kid had the same demented look of a drunk on a mission. Mickey wondered if he was drunk, he had the pale skin, sunken eyes to go with it. Behind them Mickey could see something else; maybe being lost himself made him able to see it in others. 

If Mickey looked past all the weird gay Jesus spewing from the Ginger's mouth he could almost see how good looking he was. Built; probably too scared of being a string bean with all the homophonic people out there. If he added a bit of life to his cheeks and eyes he'd be unstoppable in his beauty. 

Mickey hated watching this protest. Hates being around so many people; if gaydar was a thing they'd smell him out which would result in him needing to kill them. No one could know about his preferences.

Mickey rubbed the bridge of his nose, trying to retain his composure in the presence of the flamboyant mod, and their sexy ring leader. He looked at the car clock. They should leave, they'd been here too long. Mickey knew too well how the system worked. Police would be dispatched to break up the litter gathering, and if they suspected anything his client would be hauled off, no client no money. 

A loud noise jolted Mickey out of his thought. "Fuckin' fags" he hit the steering wheel seeing the blaze getting higher.

[](https://ibb.co/DQ10dGM)

"Drive fuckin' drive” he shouted, his body not fully into the car. Mickey already had the car purring, and immediately raced down the road, sharply turning. Turning back, Mickey couldn’t help but smirk as he caught sight of Ian. This was not how he saw this job going. Ian had a glint in his eyes; amusment in all of this 

“Swerve, left! Eyes on the road many?” Ian yelped

Mickey swirved in time to miss the street light. "Fuck" he squinted his eyes, he need to focus. "This ain't the driving miss Daisy I thought it was" 

At the statement Ian slouched back putting his feet up on the middle console. "Com'on Jeeves, ya gotta admit this is more fun!"

"Listenin' to a bunch of whiny 'Mos ain't what I call fun."

"Why are ya here then?" Ian pondered "did Shim not call you here?"

"Who the fuck is shim? He the little Asian guy?" 

"No Shim! Shim is God. But since we have no proof of the gender of God-- she, him, Shim!" Ian explained "Shim puts people into my life to help, or for them to help me. So I guess this car chase is you helping me, so maybe I'll help you with the message of gay Jesus" 

"You are two screws loose man. Do I look like I care about your shim? Gay Jesus?"

"Well you're gay so I though---"

"I ain't gay, ain't never said I was." Mickey grip tightened on the steering wheel. 

"We'll see 'bout that" Ian gave a mischievous smile. "Turn right here, there's an old junk yard we can hide out in for a while." 

"You do this often? Run from the cops? talk shit about a God that don't exist?"

"Been running from the cops my whole life, I'm Southside" Ian admitted "Shim came to me..." He paused wondering when it all happened. How he had gotten so far down the rabbit whole. He never believed in a deity how had he gotten a cult following of his own.

Mixkey riased an eyebrow in disbelief "I am Ian Gallagher, gay Jesus, speaker of those who have been oppressed!" He saw how Mickey looked at him "I am not...insane. I'm NOT!" It wasn't his intention to yell the last part, but he was tired of his family thinking he was crazy and just blatantly ignoring him.

"Fuck, whatever man" he had his fair share of crazy bitches in and out of his life; including his sister to know not to poke that bear. 

"No, you got something to say, fucking say it!" Ian was looking for a fight; he would have fought the cops if he had stayed. but the only person he could see was the driver with the killer blue eyes. And the only person who talked to him like Ian; not shim, not worried about his well being or if he was in danger.

"Ya just--" Mickey shrugged. He put the car in park and the sound of the engine cutting out made him very aware of how quite the car was.

"Ya seem smart, fucking got your looks so it ain't like you need this fucked up cult shit..."

"Hey lots of people thought Charles manson was hot! Being hot make people listen!"

"So you want your followers killing people like him too?" Mickey questioned, he had nothing against offing someone if they deserved it. but this kid looked like it would be on his shoulders for life. He already knew they weren't against blowing shit up people might not be far down their list.

"Hey." A grin appeared on Ian's face "you think I'm hot, you are gay" 

"I didn't say i was gay, I got fucking eyes don't I?"

"Yeah and their fucking gorgeous" ian tried to reach his hand out to touch Mickey's cheek, but Mick's face jolted to the side. "I see you, Shim sees you. We know who you are, what you don't want to be" 

"What I want? Is not to be analyized by a god damn crazy person. You know that right? That ya crazy! Off you're rocker. Lights are on but no ones home, nutty as a fucking fruitcake"

"If I'm honest with you. Will you be honest with me?" Ian had puppy dog eyes that Mickey couldn't seem to say no to. 

"Fuck, sure." 

"I'm bipolar" Ian said simply. "My mom hand it, said the meds make her feel heavy and tied down. So I stopped taking mine too, and she was right. I would never have heard Shim if my mind was clouded with drugs."

"What's yer mom think of all this?"

"Oh she Fuckin' died; tired to do it doing Thanksgiving with the damn turkey knife, but an aneurysm and shit ton of drugs took her out" if Ian wasn't casual in telling Mickey he might have broke down. 

"So you're telling me a crazy lady told you not to take your meds, she tried to kill herself off her meds and you think she's a good role model?" Mickey rolled his neck back. Fuck. This kid was more fucked up than he thought. Same fucked up family he came from though. 

" Ah, no. No more questions till you tell me your truth" 

"I aint a fag" Mickey started "fucked some guys in juvie, but that's survival" he made it clear "but yeah sure I think ya good looking" he sniffed this was getting to close to talking about feelings. Mickey didn't do feeling. 

"I think you're good looking too" 

This was some fucked up flirting. Mickey's head was starting to feel foggy. What were they doing here again? Shouldn't he be driving. He definitely shouldn't be looking into those eyes for as long as he had been.

Ian can feel their bodies moving closer, slowly, like magnetic pull. Leaning in opening his mouth, Mickey brought a hand to his neck, they both paused both had their lips parted. Ian waited to see if this was going to be a pull him in to punch him or being him closer to find his lips. Ian breathed in as he felt Mickey push their lips together.

He tried not to focus on how his hands twisted up the back of the short ginger hairs. He tried not to focus on how sweaty his palms were getting and how fast his heart was racing. He tried not to focus on how he Ian's lips felt, how he liked the feel of them between his teeth 

But the more he tried not to focus on those things, the harder it becomes to focus on anything else. 

Mick broke the kiss, needing the air, needing to shake his head try to get a clear mind. His gaze met ian's They stayed there for what feels like forever, like they were suspended in time. 

Mickey takes in every feature of this face. The small barely noticeable freckles across the bridge of his nose. How his eyes are green but swirl with more colours and thoughts than most people give him credit for. His eyes trailed to his lips, soft, pink, begging to be kissed. Mickey leaned in again.

Ian kissed him back desperately, their lips moving languidly but hungrily, Mickey groaned quietly when he felt Ian's fingertips press into his arms.

"Mm-m" his lips vibrated on Ian's "I can't do this shit" the hard on Ian could see through Mickey's pants made him think otherwise. "I can't do this whole Shim shit. It's bullshit, and I think you.knoe that" Mickey took a stab in the dark. "You need serious fucking help man, and I'll help ya if ya need that but, this this ain't happening" Mickey was after all hired to protect Ian Gallagher, and after seeing him, this is what he knew he needed. But maybe he needed him too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back lovlies! Had a slight detour as I had to write a happy brithdsy fic for Nic!! It's also cuteif you want to go find that!


	41. Ice skating

Heckling the people skating was a past time for Mickey and his siblings during the winters In Chicago. The lot of them were sitting on the bleachers. Watching the girls skate and the boys fall; which everytime had them erupting with laughter. 

Jamie would whistle everytime a girl got close. Mandy was doing some shit with her mouth any time a guy caught her eye, Mickey decided not to state to long at that. Iggy would yell profanities and pick up lines; but as he drank the worse they became. "you a figure skater? Cause your figure is out of this world" 

Mickey would just roll his eyes. His siblings were fucking something. He played along enough laughing at the stupid Love birds holding hands while the skated or even throwing a beer can as some guy was hitting on a girl; and seem to have a chance. Getting an empty beer can thrown under his skate fucked that up for him. 

Suddenly someone cause Mickey's eye. He seem to have at least some rudimentary concept of how skaing was supposed to work. He had a tall, thin frame, muscular arms. He was there with someone; some small punkass kid looked like he'd never seen ice before sliding and stumbling at the edge of the rink, clutching to the rail for dear life as he tried to make it around the circle. The ginger smiled constantly always wrapping his arms around his waist to help him up. The constant touching was nauseating. Why did it irritate him? Sure they were fags and his father had raised them to hate that. But it was almost as if he was bad at the red head for being with such a whiny prick. His chest was heavy, to heavy to keep his thoughts in "Get a fucking room" his siblings laughed, patted him on the shoulder and continued drinking.

The tall one glanced around to find who's voice was talking to him. "Only if your paying!" He yelled back. Placing his eyes on the rough raven hair man, he couldn't help but smile That seemed to have caused a bit of a fight with the other skater; for lack of a better word. Who decided to leave after that. Mickey had learned during that argument the Ginger's name was Ian. He smiled thinking about how the name sounded. The other people's Milkovichs were still snickering as the scene unraveled.

"Ay!" Ian yelled from across the rink. "You fucking laughing at me?" 

'Fuck I'd be laughin' at you?" Mickey asked "you ain't the one fallin on your ass"

"You've been watching my ass huh?" Ian began skating closer to the bleachers where Mickey resided. "Well you think you're better than him come on show me what you got" Ian was now leaning on the white boards waiting to hear Mickey's answer

His siblings turned on him as they pushed on his shoulders. He was sure they just needed someone new to laugh at. 

He didnt know why, but his feet started moving going round the outskirts of the rink. His brothers whistled. Fuck. He'd gone under the radar from his family; none of them knowing for sure that he was gay. They did seem to make a point to only throw the gay jokes toward him, but that didn't mean proof. "I ain't got skates" he informed Ian. 

Ian's long hand gestured to the skate rental. Why was Mickey doing all this? This took heckling to a whole new level. 

Mickey tied up the laces remember that back before he sold them for drugs, Mickey had a pair of roller skates, and long before that he had hockey skates that Terry sold for booze; ending his short lived hockey experience Mick figured as long as it was like riding a bike he wouldn't make a complete fool of himself.

Ian had been mindlessly skating waiting for Mickey, his body moved with ease. Mickey caught himself watching, enjoying how free Ian looked, how graceful, how he didn't give a shit who watched him 

There was uncomfortable swirl of emotion that Mickey absolutely hated churned in his stomach.

Damn.

He didn’t make it two steps before landing in an undignified tangle of limbs. 

"Not as easy as it looks huh?" Ian's hand reached out to help. Mickey wasn't a damsel in distress, he didn't need help. But there was a good change that trying to stand up on his own would cause him to fall again, making a bigger idiot of himself. Mickey huffed but slowly lined up his forearms with Ian's, clutching at the redhead's elbows. Mickey tensed up immediately, the soft skin, the tight grip. Mickey was lost in the gaze; he slipped again. Ian smirked. 

"Shut the fuck up, Firecrotch." 

"It's Ian actually."

"I know. Mickey by the way" he informed Ian while releasing his hand from Ian's, being confident he had his balance

"Why the fuck am I down here?" 

Ian shrugged "peer pressure? Liked what you see" he was a cocky bastard, Mickey liked that.

He found his footing, he had remembered how to skate after a few false starts. Soon he was able to keep up with Ian, the playful banter, the chase. Mickey scooped up some nearby snow tossing it toward Ian. 

In a moment of hearing his siblings laughter he took his eyes off the ice to look at them. In doing so he collided into Ian. His arms on his biceps, Ian's warm breath bouncing off Mickey's cheek. 

"Mick I wanna kiss you." 

His heart lurched and his insides knotted. He tries to force his body to say no, to say nothing. His body defied him, his head nodded. Very slowly, Ian's face neared his.

A shiver, maybe from the cold, more likely at the first brush of Ian's lips across his. His lips were warm and slightly chapped. The hands on mickeys arms tightened as Ian drew closer. One of his arms disengaged and wrapped around Mick's waist. 

Mickey could practically feel his heart melting. So much so he was scared he'd melt the ice. He'd never been so scared of anything in his life, and he needed more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since it's December we needed a wintery first meet might try for more since I'm in Christmas writing mode!


	42. Close shave

Mickey hated it.

It was too new trying to look old. He was sure it was run by a hippie; no what did they call them hipster. 

He wouldn't be here if it wasn't for Mandy. She's gotten it in her head to go get married. Mick guessed the guy wasn't a complete tool; but he has been known to be wrong before. 

Mandy had begged Mickey to walk her down the isle that he was her best brother, that there was no way they'd have their pervy father hand her off. She threatened Mickey. Said his beard had to go, and if he didn't go to this specific place she'd shave his ballsac in his sleep.

 

The lather was soft and warm on his skin. Though not nearly as pleasant as the Ginger's fingers that covered it on his face. Ian -- something gallbladder? No, definitely not. He didn't remember Mickey could lie to himself and say it was that he didn't care but he knew the only reason he didn't remember is his big brain stopped working when he locked eyes with him. He cleaned the excess cream off with a ratty aged towel. He reached for the straight razor and made a show of flipping it open.

Hot. 

Mickey knew his way around a knife. Knew how to thrust it into someone, knew how to play with a blade twirling it between his fingers or balance it perfectly on a finger. 

But Gallagher; yeah that was it. He had true talent he used the knife as if it were just another limb on his body 

The wooden chair creaked as he leaned forward, placing a knee between micks spread legs, his knuckles whitened holding the arms of the chair. He closed his eyes was he breathing? He didn't remember. He was waiting for the cold metal to touch his skin for the sound of the razor…

"Would be easier if you relaxed." Ian smiled. "It's fine lots of people get nervous..I'm a pro at the straight razor if that helps?"

"Ain't that" mick said calmly. "I'm use to knives; usually they trying to kill me, see the scar just under my chin, that's my old man with a knife." Mickey tilted his chin up higher. "You do anything straight?" He hoped the shaving cream his some of his smirk.

"Pretty fucking cocky for someone at my mercy"

"Somehow I think you like it that way." The shining metal of the knife was at his neck, just resting not pressing, and he wondered what would happen with each intake of air or gulp, would slip across his skin? Would the blade turn and draw blood? These thoughts turned him on. The sound of the blade as it moves up his jaw line, caused Mickey to exhale, the hot air bouncing off Ian's cheek.

Ian of course was a professional, probably not even turned on or even noticed Mickey, his eyes after all never left sight of the blade, his chin turned up as to block Mickey from seeing anymore of Ian 

Mickey needed to move, the close proximity, the lack of fresh air, the blade. He began to squirm

"Do you want me to cut you...?" Ian asked, the blade flying up with his hands away from Mickey's face out of genuine worry.

"Y-yes..." Mickey's voice came out in a quiet groan. His eyes shot open. He hadn't meant to say that; out loud at least 

There was a moment, neither of them moved, or spoke. Ian processed the information. Mickey wished the red head would just slit his throat so he could die before the dying of embarrassment kicked in. 

Ian exhaling was the first noise either of them made. He had been doing this job for three years; after getting discharged from the army. There people had joked and called him Sweeny Todd. That his ability with a blade was precise and deadly. The soliders always well groomed, the enemy no longer had a jugular. 

To have someone now willingly want this, to use a razor so sexually… he swallowed his Adam's apple bobbing. Concern and kink fight for Dominance in his mind. 

Ian dragged the razor across Mickey's clean chin, he twirled the blade so it's tip touched Mickey's throat. He landed under his collar bone. There Ian applied pressure, just enough to draw blood. Just enough to feel like something..

Ian places the tip of blade and rests it against his arm. He hesitated. What was he doing, why was he putting his career in the line for some guy with a kink. 

He smiled wide making a cut across his bicep. Mickey hisses, but even Ian's not sure if in pleasure or in pain.

“More.”

Ian made three rapid cuts below the first. The blood began to well up and spill over. There will be no way to hide what had happened now, this was more than just a slip of the blade, a fumble of fingers or an I'll times twitched. No these marks were precise, purposeful. 

“Have you had enough?”

Mickey grabbed Ian's wrist, they locked eyes.“Don't you fucking stop.”

"You can do better" Mickey breathed heavily. "Twist the blade, come on, make me feel it. Don't you want it inside me"

Ian brushed his thumb hard against the cuts he had made in Mickey's skin, Mick clenched his jaw, fighting through the pain, the pressure, his chest rose high enough he was sure to come into contact with Ian's. 

Ian leaned into Mickey "you kiss me I'll cut you're tongue out" he warned 

"Really, all this and no kissing? Shouldn't the one with the blade decide?" Ian asked forcefully moving the razor to Mickey's neck. "Careful now, too deep of a kiss and I might slip.."

His hand was steady, he knew slipping wasn't an option, but a kiss of death might be what Mickey wanted. The two were locked in a passionate kiss, Ian's straight razor grazed at Mickey's neck he let out a grunt perhaps out of passion or to see if his Adam's apple would scrap the blade.. Ian didn't care either way, his tongue slipped easily into Mickey mouth, Ian's jaw felt as though it dislocated just to get deeper into his mouth. 

Finally they broke the kiss. Ian places the blade down, the blood still dripping off the tip. "Are you okay?” 

“yeah, fuck I asked for it didn't I"?

“I know. I just-- this ain't what I do. I'm just a barber, I shouldn't have-- it was just--".

"Spontaneous? Ey relax red. Next time I'll give ya some warning."


	43. Airplane

_Ladies and gentlemen, we ask that you find your seat quickly and keep the aisle clear so that your fellow passengers may board and we can give you an on-time departure…”_

Mickey felt as if he was going to hurl, he was Pershing his feet into the floor trying to feel connected to the ground. His tattoo knuckles were turning white while he held onto the arm rest.

"Can I get by?"

Mickey managed to lift his head to see a stunning tall red head. Fuck, this good looking no fear of flying guy was going to sit next to him. He took a deep breath through his nose; his nostrils flared. "Um, sure" sounds he was able to get our without opening his mouth too much.

Mickey hated that he looked like chicken shit, that he was a scared little punk ass. People don't belong in the air yet somehow here he was. Mandy just had to have a beach wedding, somewhere you couldn't get by driving. Something he couldn't miss either. He looked like he was an extra from the movie hangover. Still in his tux from last night, he'd lost the accompanying tie, his top bottoms undone trying to feel less suffocating. 

_Ladies and gentlemen, please remember that your carry-on luggage must fit in the overhead bin with room to spare, and you may keep your small personal item, such as a purse or laptop, under the seat in front of you…_

____"____ You ok?"

Damnit even his voice was sexy. Mickey couldn't make eye contact "Peachy"

"I could help…" he was a bit hesitant. Mickey personality didn't really exude warm and fuzzy

"You some kind of shrink? I don't need that." Mickey shook his head "don't need anyone in my head I know it's stupid."

"No I'm not a shrink but you for me reconsidering this suit"

Funny, hot, seemed to be caring how did the perfect guy sit next to him when he couldn't even muster up enough energy for a decent hello let alone an attempt to hit on the guy. Mickey wasn't flamboyant by any means, he was slightly closeted and very particular about who knew and where he chose to express himself. A large metal box in the air with no one who knew him-- that would have been the perfect place to hit on this guy.

A gentle hand landed on Mickey's back, right between his shoulderblades. “Takeoff and landing are a bitch; once we’re in the air it won’t be so bad.”

Normally he would have flinched, would have punched someone for the unwanted physical contact. But he was too focused on the possibility of dying, and how for a string beans he had a heavy comforting grip.

“Unless we get struck by lightning, or the pilot has a damn heart attack..."

“Unlikely scenarios you're more likely to have the heart attack" Mickey finally looked up at his impromptu therapist. Mickey ran his fingers through his hair, fuck he felt nervous now.

“Well, damn if that ain’t the brightest blue I’ve ever seen in my life.” the ginger was forwarded "sorry, just for all your doom and gloom I wasn't expecting that" he himself was caught off guard by his bluntness but the man next to him was stunning.

“I get that a lot. Names Mickey"

“Ian. So what's with the suit? Wedding? Funeral?"

“Best man duties,” Mickey answered.

“glad to hear you weren't the groom"

“that'd be fucked up it was my sister's wedding.”

Talking was helping Mickey began to forget they were in the air. Mickey never would choose talking as a plesent way to spend time but Ian had a way of captivating his audience.

Mickey told him about Mandy her douche of a husband but for a first husband he was ok. Ian rebuttaled with the fact he had a brother that could be a good second husband for her.

Ian went on to mention he had five siblings. They all still lived in Chicago, and he was the only one who ever left the state of Illinois for work. He was an EMT not a shrink. He had been on a retreat learning some new age healing that Mickey thought was bullshit but seemed to be nodding along with.

At some point Ian's hand rested on Mickey's wrist. For someone who was hypersensitive about touch he hadn't noticed. Usually noticing something like that would cause him to feel the crushing pressure of the grasp, but Ian's hand seemed delicate as if a feather was laying there.

Ian joked about the fact he'd never joined the mile high club. Mickey alluded to the fact he had. They had a lingering look that suggested if Mickey could find a way to move his legs he'd be locking a bathroom door right now.

Turbulence started shaking them out of their bubble. "Fuck" Mickey cursed

"No, look at me" Ian instructed he didn't want to lose what they had. "It's just wind and air pressure. You ain't a little bitch are you Mickey? Wouldn't cry if you held out hand out if the window of a moving car, feeling the wind over your fingertips, feeling the pressure on the hairs of your arm?"

His eyebrows scrunched together his eyes beady "did you just call me a fucking bitch?" Mickey hissed

"If the shoe fits"

"Ok smart ass keep me calm"

"You know there are many ways to stop a panic attack" Ian stopped he could go on listing all the ways to breathe but that's not what Mickey needed. "Distraction is probably the best way. You could do something, keep your hands busy"

"You think Imma granny got knitting needles in my purse"

"You're definitely packing more than a needle I bet." The side smirk took Mickey for a loop. "But we weren't talking about you"

"You fucking want a hand job? Right fucking now?" Mickey had tired to keep his voice low.

"Well you're the one scared of a little wind so maybe it should be you doing the blowing!"

Mickey's hand lowered, across the chair to Ian's lap, rubbing the bulge in his pants

Ian leaned back in the chair. The sensation, he wanted to close his eyes embrace the moment but he needed to continue to instruct Mickey which meant keeping an eye on him. "Find the rhythm, squeeze of you have to" he spoke from the back of his throat

Mickey continued to palm Ian's dick with one hand, still holding onto the arm of the chair.

Ian claimed it was the turbulence, but Mickey knew he was trying to thrust further into his hand rubbing Ian's cock.

Mickey squirmed around in his seat, airplane seats aren't comfortable to begin with but now trying to get angle to please Ian's and the sensations overload, that a little too much too fast, but also not enough now that he knew what Ian was packing he was interested.

_The Captain has turned off the seatbelt sign, we are no longer experiencing turbulence._

Fuck. A flight attendant was walking toward them Mickey dropped his hand off Ian's lap.

"Can I get you gentleman anything" she was too perky and interrupting.

"No" Mickey said sharply

"We're fine thank you" Ian smiled trying to balance out the atmosphere.

She was barely gone to the next row when Mickey's hand found his way back to the center on Ian's jeans

Ian's words faltered as he felt the fingers opening his pants. Seemed the time for pep talking through the turbulence was over, Mickey was ready to take action as his fingers tries sliding inside.

Mickey paused slightly; should they still be doing this, was he taking advantage of a situation? Wasn't that exactly what Ian had done? After the thoughts rolled through his mind he continued, sure that those around could see, that if they couldn't the beads of sweat on his brow would give it away. but he didn't care about that as his fingers were wrapped around a very large cock.

The grip was harder, more insistent and it's a race between them who will finish first - the plane landing on schedule or Mickey finishing what he had started. Ian didn't know and didn't care, just knew that Mickey's fingers were hot and tight and he hoped the cabin pressure has people's ears ringing as he moaned loudly

_ladies and gentlemen that you for flying with us today, we hope you've had a pleasant flight. Be sure to take any over head luggage as you depart._

_______"_______ Fuck" Mickey breathed heavily he was sure they would have both spilled in their pants if the announcement hadn't interrupted them.

“Hey. Where’s your phone?” Ian asked shifting uncomfortably as people began to move around the cabin getting their bags

Without question Mickey handed him the phone.

"Incase you have another panic attack" Ian smiled passing the phone back. A new contact has been added his phone informed Mickey.

"Maybe next time we'll make it to the mile high club."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You would have thought with the holidays I had more time to write lol but better late than never. Here's hoping my new years resolution is to update more frequently


	44. Photographer Ian

Her big blue eyes make it impossible to say no to her. “Great idea,” he agreed. Why someone would want to add a gun to a boudoir photoshoot he wasn't sure. 

Mandy was just a client he had no reason to trust her, but he figured it was a pretty elaborate scheme just to kill a photographer. So he allowed the guns. Looking down the barrel of a gun was an odd sensation. But she had been right. Her with a gun was hot. And fit her personality.

[](https://ibb.co/3chxCvw)  
[koshish karne walon ki haar border="0">](https://poetandpoem.com/meaning-hindi-poem-koshish-karne-walon-ki-suryakant-tripathy-nirala)  
Ian captured her dimple, The tilt of her head, the way her broad cheekbones taper to a pointy little chin, like a feline. He had never met someone so obscure; sweetness and sarcasm mixed with enthusiasm and stubbornness. 

She knew how to love the camera, she was easy to photograph, and followed direction when needed. "So just turn around, relax, feel the gun, like just let it rest" Ian tried to explain his camera zooming in on the lace undergarments. Being gay made it easier on everyone. he didn't look at them like a prize to be won, he had no desire to be with them. That led the woman to be more open and relaxed.

 

[](https://imgbb.com/)  
[koshish karne walon ki haar border="0">](https://poetandpoem.com/meaning-hindi-poem-koshish-karne-walon-ki-suryakant-tripathy-nirala)  
The door swung open, while Ian was crouched door, Mandy's ass in his face

"What the fuck" whoever just walked in cussed his arms flying up to his face. "you got a fucking bedroom for that!"

"I'm not…. We're not…." Ian put down the camera standing up quickly. Last thing he needed was a jealous boyfriend getting the wrong idea.

"Whatever Mickey, like you ain't ever done it in the kitchen, and we fucking eat there!" She grabbed the nearby robe throwing it over her shoulders with grace "you ain't a prude, and he ain't interested in this" she made a sexy gyrating move "I'm doing this for me!" She stated. "I'm going for a damn smoke. You got what you need?" She nodded toward Ian

"Yeah uh" Ian cleaned his throat "yeah we can take a break or call it a day your choice" 

"I'll tell you when I get back" and like smoke itself she drifted out the door 

Mickey picked up a gun "revolver" he rolled his eyes "she likes to think she's so fucking sophisticated or somethin' she's just like those damn hippy-whatevers thinking they cool with something they can't even use" he huffed. The gun fit in his hand, able to hold the weight of it. Obvious it wasn't his first time holding the weapon. It was quiet captivating

"Did you just--?”

“Oops…that was an accident,” Ian lied shifting the camera "it's just, ya look so natural with it, you could really take some amazing pics.."

"What you think? I ain't some some Abercrombie Fitch anorexic gay model!" 

"No." Ian said flatly "I think you're way hotter" there was a part in the back of his brain worried to say it, that he'd get a beating; but it was true. 

"You should try a few more poses" Ian suggested keeping with his blunt statements 

"I'll aim this at your fucking face." 

"Big tough guy couldn't even tell the gun ain't loaded." Ian tilted his head away from the camera lenses locking eyes with Mickey

"Sckranny thing like you knows about guns?" He looked a bit impressed

"I'm Southside just like you, I know what I need to survive around here. Ya don't be gay at fourteen and not know how to threaten someone" Ian admitted his camera still capturing Mickey's gaze

It felt good for Mickey to admit he understood what the kid was talking about. He was gay but no one knew or if they did they kept their mouth shut. He hid under layers of clothes and guns and curse words to not draw attention to anytjing else. He found himself comfortable with Ian. Talking about their past growing up 'mo in a town like this. Soon his whole life story was laid out. Now he just wants to show it off, just in this little capacity. His sweater pulled up over his head tossing it aside. He aimed the gun. Ian flashes the camera. Mickey took a drag, Ian captured it. 

There were pictures while he undressed out, of his shirt and undershirt coming off, of his belt being undone. Ian wasn't sure why he insisted on snapping photos, perhaps a rare glimpse of someone literally shredding their disguise. 

Mickey tried to think of it the same way he’d think of a locker room, and stripping off was easier than he’d first thought. Almost like being alone. He could feel the pull toward the camera, to the lips behind it. 

"Wait!" He lowered the camera slightly "you know what would be the best picture, the picture that's never taken because the moment is gone to fast?" Ian rambles in excitement "the moment, the moment before a kiss. That moment where you see the hope and exhilaration in someone's eyes."

"You think I wanna kiss you?" Mickey played it off. With a laugh

Snap. 

"Yeah I do" Ian admitted as he turned the screen of the camera "camera don't lie"

 

[](https://ibb.co/JpGLjfw)

Mickey could barely argue before placing his lips on Ian's. moving into his arms for a kiss.

"Guess I'll just be done then" Mandy rolled her eyes, standing in the screen door. She started down the hall to her room "you got a fucking room for that" she mimicked him before disappearing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't forgotten about you all I promise!


	45. Photographer Mickey

The goal of photography is to capture and steal a specific moment in time. Seeing something and wanting a piece of. so photographers are the type of people who want to seal it as if it were a fly in amber. Wanting to keep time seems awfully ambitious. What kind of a person would be able to hold that type of power and wield it efficiently?

Some would assume the artistic souls who can see life a little different than everyone else. The business savvy to make a living out of taking a picture;something everyone can do yet not everyone can produce cash from. What no one would have guessed is that Mickey Milkovich was that type of person. 

Nobody knew how that started. 

In the beginning, it was taking stupid pictures of his brother's doing things that would get their leg broken on his useless phone. Then it was stealing cameras; good ones saying he was going to pawn them off, but he never could.

Mickey began to see he could freeze a memory of a moment like Mandy's rare but genuine smile. 

[](https://ibb.co/SK8pH4f)

He could find beauty in things he once hated; like the houses on the street. Each one had a resident worse than the last Ms. Nardini who shot the pigeons from her porch because she was convinced they were hawks trying to eat her cat. Or Mr. O'Riley nextdoor who once came after Mickey with a hammer, Mickey still had no idea what that old drunk was rambling on about swinging the hammer hoping to contact something. 

He hated these poeple hated that street yet he was able to make something hauntingly beautiful from it.

[](https://ibb.co/jgVBw5b)

Mandy always stuck her nose where it didn't belong. Mickey had never met the guy but had heard stories of her applying for college for the dumb fuck who got in and left her. She could make an elaborate plan to get rid of someone. She might be crazy, but she got results. He wasn't sure when she had done it or what she had to do to make someone listen to her. She had taken his pictures. Got people to notice the hard truth he could do behind a lense. 

The photos of alcoholism, the abuse, the homelessness, the addicts of Chicago. Mickey got an up close nitty gritty but beautiful photo. It hit people where it hurt. It got him a jig which lead to a career. It never felt like a career people paying him to take their pictures how could something that felt made up pay so well? 

Still in the back of his mind as he adjusted the aperture he could hear Terry "Ar-tistic? Fuck more like Au-tistic" then his annoying deep laugh that encouraged other to laugh with him echoed in head. 

[](https://ibb.co/NWY8Shh)

Mickey was out on the street the 'real views of Southside' was how he was selling it. He had a whole art exhibit planned for it. Rich people paid to see beautiful pictures of horrible things. Giving money to a cause they wouldn't want to see personally.

****

His sister turned self appointed manager; because apparently he needed one of those now that he was in such high demand -- her words not his. She had him set up with a veteran day photoshoot, taking pictures of those who have fought in war, showing why they fought, what they lost, who they were. 'the faces that protect us' 

Mickey shrugged sounded sappy, but he could work with that. The depth of the wrinkles, the look in an eye or even in one case the lack of an eye. All had the power to tell a story 

"So how many we got?" Mickey asked.

"You're call there are tons of applicants to choose from so take pics and we'll run with the best" 

For a while it was just a lot of the same old dudes, with stories of the old times, how they fought, and what they came home to, their life now. As Mickey took the pictures a recorder picked up the stories something they'd be able to use during the gallery showing. The voices would all echo through the hall while People viewed their faces.

[](https://ibb.co/GkDCrgK)

That all changes as the last participant stepped in. "uh, this is Ian Gallagher" Mandy said between the smacking of her gum, before walking back out of the door her head never looking up from her phone.

*What are you fucking twelve? How you in the army?" Mickey asked 

Ian shrugged "lied" 

It was too blunt not to be true. The mischievous twinkle in his eyes told Mickey he got away with it. With a bold move like that it was obvious the kid took risks, probably why the military liked him so much 

Mickey was taken back by his appearance. He was young, not a viable scar on him; though based on his cheekbones Mickey figured he could pull off a facial scar. Mick had almost regretted doing all the photos in black and white after seeing the green eyes gazing around the studio. 

Mickey never found anyone he photographed sexually attractive; sure there were the slutty girls who could get anyone. The elderly couple with a lifetime of love that had some kind of beauty attached to it. But no one that made his palms sweat. Something he wasn't expecting from a veteran's Photoshoot.

Maybe the kid was nervous, maybe he's never been infront of the camera or likes getting his picture taken. But Ian was giving him nothing. His body was still. His eyes distant.

“Are you just gonna fucking stand there?” mick snapped after he'd taken another round of photos, each click of the camera making the shutter noise. “At least make a different face!” he begged. 

"Why you don't like the way I'm looking at you Mickey?" Ian asked a hint of a smile trying to hold back. 

[](https://ibb.co/ssykCXd)

Standing on the other side of the camera was the most beautiful human beings he’d ever seen; and mickey shoot a lot of rich snooty men andwoman who thought they were gods and goddesses. But the way he could see the outline of Ian's shoulders through his flimsy shirt. His hair looked so soft, he wanted to thread his fingers through it and run his lips along the man's beautifully freckled skin. 

Look through the lens Mickey told himself desperately. Hiding behind the camera. He can't look at him, his face will give away his desire. But Ian isn’t looking at the camera, he's looking through it, directly at him. He can hardly breathe.  
***

The shoot comes to an end too soon for Mickey's liking. He felt much like Ian in the first string of photos stiff and awkward. Now that Ian had loosened up, Mickey wanted nothing more than to work with him again. 

The rest of the day Mickey was out of sorts, more grumpy than usual, snapping at the others to photograph better. Mandy was able to tolerate his bullshit but this was driving her to the brink. 

Mandy thrusted a piece of paper into his hand. His eyes skimming the digits six times before looking back "what the fucks this?" He asked 

“you fucking know don't be a drama queen" she rolled her eyes "you know it's the hot guys, and you know I know he's fucking gay cause he didn't wanna get up on any of this" 

"And I need it?"

"You need it fucking bad! Now, stop pouting. You can call him at lunch.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now compare who's the better photographer


	46. Highschool football

Ian Gallagher took his ability to run from the cops and put it on the football field. His lean frame and long legs made him a great corner back, being able run down the field for the hail Mary pass.

His problem is he couldn't slow down; years of running always put him ahead of the ball. Ian needed a better quarterback, someone with a better arm and the ability to see him for the hidden treasures the team had. Instead he was stuck with Greg. You're stereotypical, roid filled, airhead of a jock who thought just cause he could throw the ball made him a football player. His good looks never went unnoticed by the girls, and his grades always manages to stay at passing level even though Ian knew for a fact Greg slept through most of his classes. He suspected his parents bought the grades or threatened the principal. 

***

Mickey hated school, showed up the minimal amount of time so they didn't kick him out, and usually shoved someone into a locker while he was there. He had a good system in place. That was until he got wrangled by the guidance counselor. 

He had managed to escape her talons for years but now with graduation looming she was …..

"You have pent up aggression Mickey" she looked up from his file on the desk

"Pent up?" Mickey leaned forward in the small wooden chair. " It ain't pent up" he laughed in her face, seeing the irony that he had three guys pent up and locked in the janitor's closet that no one had found yet. 

"I feel it would be in the best interest of everyone if we found a more -- safer way for you to express this anger." She explained how being in a school sport would provide a healthy and structural space for him 

"You can't make me so a damn sport" Mickey reminded the counselor. 

"I would have preferred you wanted to do this" she stated "but we can make it a condition of your graduation" 

"You threatenin' me?" His voice rose "I ain't gotta do shit, I don't need school"

"I understand, you have you're whole life planned out." She nodded staying calmer than expected. "You'll just be like you're father, a drunk, a drain on society..."

"Fuck you judging me teach!" Mickey barked kicking the chair out from behind him as he stood up. She had hit a nerve Mickey never wanted to be like Terry. Finishing school finding a way out had always been his plan.

""What you want me to do?" He asked, his hand on the doorknob, not looking back at her.

"Football. Coach is expecting you"

*****  
The football team was huddled up. When Greg caught a glimpse of Mickey walking across the field. "What's this coach?" He asked "got us a new waterboy?" 

"Yeah, haven't ya heard?" Mickey yelled across the field "yer getting demoted and I'm taking your fucking job!"

"Coach?" Greg who was too stupid to put the connecting dots together. Coach didn't have to say anything, a simple nod that Mickey was right was all that he needed "fuck this" his foot ruffed up the grass. "He's too short to be a quarterback! He won't even get the ball over the offensive lines head" Greg whined. Most of the team laughed.

"I wanna see that. Gallagher go fucking long." Greg laughed knowing there was no chance. 

Mickey's eyes scanned the players to see who Greg was talking about. Ian Gallagher instantly Mickey wanted to run his fingers through the unruly red hair, stroke those freckled cheeks and feel whether those lips were as soft as they looked.

Not conventionally handsome, no; he was tall and lanky still not sure what to do with it all. but there was an allure there that Mickey just couldn't resist. He shook his head hoping the thoughts would fall out with it. He wasn't going to be gay. 

Sure he got head from anyone offering, and stuck it to some people when he had been in Juve last fall. But that was all he'd allow himself, his father would kill him for sure.

*****

"Blue thirty-four! Blue thirty-four! Set, hut!” Mickey yelled from behind the center. When the ball was in his hands, he surveyed the field, searching for a receiver.

He found Ian, lean long legs running like a fucking gazelle. He got lost in thought for a moment before he was tackled to the ground by a defensive lineman.

Coach yelled from the sidelines, “Milkovich! What the hell was that?! I know you're new here but for God sake you had two teammates wide open!” He looked in the direction of Mickey's gaze. “Ah, you worried you can throw a ball to Gallagher? Don't worry no one can, he's just for show." 

Mickey scrunched his face, even coach was making short jokes "nah, I can fucking make it, just never seen anyone run like that, except maybe my ol' man when a beer transport broke down around the block" 

Mickey saw the slight grin on Ian's face. "Run it again" Mickey instructed everyone who quickly fell in line. 

This time the ball flew out of his hands, spiraling perfectly through the air. Landing in Ian's arms. Ian immediately did a victory dance in the endzone. Mickey enjoyed the show   
****

Practice became difficult, seeing Ian everyday, seeing him in the showers, trying not to stare. The damn kid had to be funny and charming too, actually warmed up to Mickey, they bonded over football, shitty families, their desire to be out of this nothing town. 

Mickey never gave a shit about anyone. He barely knew his own sisters birthday, yet he knew Ian's birthday was in May and mickey was sure he was going to remember that.

****

He fumbled the damn ball. 

He threw too hight.

He threw out of bounds. 

Intercepted. 

Mickey couldn't focus on anything but how Ian's ass looked in his uniform. It was becoming a bigger distraction than Mickey was use to. He had never had a crush, and he couldn't have a crush on a guy! But here he was wanting nothing more than to kiss Ian. 

"Yer, killing me, you having trouble throwing straight?"

Mickey's eyes darted between the coach and Ian quickly.  
"Honestly." He paused "I'm having a fucking hard time being straight." 

There was a stillness to the football team no one knowing if they should laugh it off or be silent for the seriousness that was just so causally dropped. This was Mickey Milkovich no one dare cross him he'd kill the whole team and they all knew it. While the whole team looked at each other Ian looked at Mickey a smile creeping into his face.

Coach finally broke the silence shaking his head "just throw the damn ball, Milkovich"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was hard, I started with the ending and had to make a story. 
> 
> I also debated HARD on who should say the line "rouble being straight" and though I think it leans more to naturally being an Ian line I like it as a micry line since he's the one rarly openly out.


	47. The things you find on the internet

"Fuck, Debbie, fuck" Ian's eyes closed tight his hand waving frantically as it would help him unsee. His baby sister sitting on a chair with whip cream in places he didn't care to recall. 

"Ian" her voice squealed "get out, get out you fucker!" 

Ian paced the hall, at each turn around he thought about going back into the room; storming in. He wanted to tell at her to yell at whoever was on the other side of the computer, because even though he hadn't seen anyone he knew Debbie was doing fucked up shit for some guy on the internet. 

He was sure he had been out there for an hour, but in reality it was roughly ten minutes. Debbie's door swung open, her long flaming red hair swooshed back with the force of the door. 

"Ever heard of privacy?" She tightened the pink fuzzy belt of her housecoat. 

"Yeah sorry for wanting to know if you wanted a damn pizza" he turned around. Fighting with himself if he wanted to even ask. It wasn't going to be anything he wanted to know his little sister was doing; and yes he was away he wasn't so little anymore. She already had a child of her own, she had every right to do as she wanted behind closed doors. And it was his own damn fault for barging in. 

"What was that?" He asked his arm outstretched past her head toward the bedroom. Still waving a bit frantic. 

"That's how I put money into the squirrel fund." She informed him, her tone harsh, she didn't need to be judged by the ex stripper. "And honestly I don't even add half of what I make because I get that much!" 

"And what are you doing to make that kind of fucking money?" 

"Get that look off your face. Like you've never done weird shit!" She wasn't wrong "it's like a peep Show ok" she rolled her eyes saying it outloud made what she was doing real. People knew her little secret. "It's all done on the internet, I don't use my real name, And I only do the things I want."

"How do you decide? How'd you even find this?" He wasn't sure why he was interested, he couldn't stop himself from masking the questions.

"Deciding's easy, every fetish, every want/ desire whatever you wanna call it has a price value. The more fucked up the more money. You wouldn't believe the kind of money I got for popping balloons with my thighs. Or I once had a guy with a foot fetish who oddly turned on my the fact I was missing toes" She told him just enough to have him curious and disturbed. "And remember Holly?" Holly the popular girl, turned friend turned enemy of Debbie all through highschool. 

"Holly once showed me this website where you could sell your virginity, at the time I didn't understand the--" she stopped to think of the word "appeal." Debs settled on. "I'm wiser now, a woman!" Her voice was strong with conviction.

"Yeah… I think I'm good don't need to know anything else about what you do as a woman!" He scratched the back of his head the last thing he needed was for her to go on a feminist rant. 

****

He sat infront of his laptop, the room empty. Lip had moved into Fiona's room when she had taken Frank's room. Carl was off with the army or at least spending more time at his army girlfriends house, and Liam had gotten a scholarship to a boarding school. Which meant for the most part he had his own room. With no interruptions.

His fingers hovered over the keys. Debbie had told him where to go it was just deciding if he wanted to go down this path. Yes he had danced at bars with no clothes and took home whoever wanted a piece of him; for a price. But he had convinced himself all that was due to being manic. Clinking agree to the terms and services of this site wouldn't be a manic choice, it wouldn't even be a despite choice. It would be damn curiosity, mixed with being very horny, always poor, and a little lonely. 

Ian created a login, created a list of things he'd do, things that were non negotiable. As soon as it was live he had people's profile popping into his screen.

He wondered why someone who would use the name Kash would be offering the least amount of money. Ian's lip curled into a sneer at the thought of the guy wanted younger men. Seemed like easy money though. 

Ian had no problem doing the things Kash wanted but none of it was exciting, he faked most of his excitement and figured that would be what all this site was about. 

*******

Silver fox was a recently out gay man looking for fun and adding a bit of spice which he hadn't had in his heterosexual marriage. Ian liked doing things for him. He paid well for Ian to slightly flog himself, to choke himself, anything with light S&M.  
*****  
Caleb was easy to please, Ian got paid to do his workout, tossing his sweating tee toward the computer screen, his glistening abs shown, his biceps curled, his deep inhale. 

The workouts he could do, but it was always the same. Caleb became persistent for him to add a girl, that everyone should be bi-sexual. Ian didn't buy it. He had no desire to touch a girl, even for money.

********

Ian became good at this, he had no shame in dressing up as a comic book character; the red hair made him a dead ringer for the Archie comics. Ian had gotten a blue letterman jacket and stitched a yellow R on it and jerked off while wearing it. Instant cash for little work in his option. 

He decided not to do the desire where he would dress up like chucky and cut himself with a knife. The money was good but he couldn't fuck up his face for life.

 

[](https://ibb.co/ncyKsvw)

The Bare-Tender had created a whole world for Ian to live in everytime they got together. Striptease, pole dancing, Ian got guy liner, glitter, and gold underwear he almost got use to it all, even though he had no feelings for the guy, his fantasy was so close to Ian's past it was easy to enjoy, it was easy to get him off. It reminded Ian of those past feelings they were freeing, sensual, powerful.  
*****  
TrevOhr was too out there wanting Ian to do things he wasn't comfortable with, telling him to just get a little drunk and it'd all be fun. Ian wondered if that worked with anyone, or if that was the reason the guy had to get off on the internet.

*****  
As Ian opened his laptop. He'd gotten use to the familiar faces doing the acts he'd become good at. The excitement he felt seeing a new face with a new dirty task.

Someone new had popped into Ian's feed. M&M "well now I'm hungry" he muttered to himself looking over the very short write up. No list of interest; did that mean the guy was boring or too fucked up to write his dirty kinks out? 

While Ian debated if this guy would be worth his time he was caught up with the photo. It wasn't anything staged or glamourous, it was just a dude and a smoke. Ian focused so hard on the pic he was sure he could taste the cigarette; or maybe he just wanted to.

What could it hurt. Ian clicked on the profile sending a message he was available. 

Then he waited. Watching those three little dots bounce up and down He wondered if he should go through with it. He wasn't as polished as he had begun grooming himself. His brother Lip had convinced him of some kind of Job to get more money for their squirrel fund. The downside was it involved some sort of fight club. He wasn't even their to fight, he was there to bet. Should have been an easy in and out but Lip stalked the deck, convinced everyone to bet on the other guy and only Ian to bet on him. They made a killing. Unfortunately people figured it out gave them a bit of a rough up. Ian came away with a black eye; and he couldn't tell his brother why that was a bad thing. Maybe it was part of his reasoning for picking the new guy. 

[](https://ibb.co/KK7Rt46)

"Yeah he-y--" the screen had come to life with a raven haired man on it. His tone had suggested he wasn't going to be interested in small talk but seeing Ian's face, the purple swelling starting to go down around his eye.

"I ain't into some domestic violence shit" he spoke "or beaten fags" 

Ian could see he was going to disconnect the call. "Wait!" He called out "this" his index finger made circles around his eye, "this isn't from this" his hand waves around the computer "this was one of my brother's brilliant make money schemes" 

The eyebrows scrunched trying to determine the truth of the story. "I didn't come here lookin' to chat ok" his eyes tried scanning the Ginger's face. Maybe focusing on those lips; those warm lips wrapped around him. His eyes came back to the bruise. He looked to the flame of red hair imagining what it would look like if this guy was down on his knees so that he could pull that hair. Before the man with the blue eyes could get hard his eyes were back to the bruise. 

"So ah, usually I ask what you want first, and deal with the payment before we get started." Ian reminded, his gaze follows the man's obviously the black eye had this guy shook. "Or we can reschedule this…" he hesitated saying it. 

"So you ain't in to bruises, markings?" 

"Not like fucking doing it to myself, not like I can sit here and suck my nipples till it marks, ain't given myself a Hickey anytime soon" Ian accidentally brushed his eyes causing him to hiss.

The guy on the other end mouth dropped causing the air in his lungs to expel. Ian knew the sound all to well. Arousal. 

His phone dinged. Ian didn't need to look down to known that it was payment coming in. 

Ian flinched his eye again "you like a tough boy?" He asked "or maybe you just like rough, leave a mark" Ian's fingers touched the swollen area. "can you feel it, my warm skin still throbbing…" 

"Maybe you'd want to make your own mark" Ian's hands rested on neck. His fingers rested his fingers above his clavicle knowing the proper pressure points to restrict air flow. 

 

[ ](/gif/-M8txOJ)

make [tv GIFs](/) like this at MakeaGif

"..yeah…" came the breathy word from the computer. His breathing was becoming rapid, his shoulder movements indicates Ian was doing the right thing.

His panting slowed, he looked at Ian. "Listen…." He cleaned his throat. "that" his finger pointing at the bruise "it's god damn hot as hell." He admitted "But you tell me anyone laid a hand on you, for whatever fucking reason I'll--"

"You my night in shiny armour now?" Ian asked "I don't need saving from this life. I choose to do this, don't need a sugar daddy"

"Well that's fucking good cause I ain't rich" they both chuckled. Mickey knew Ian needed to be saved because he knew all too welll people did fucked up shit for money. His own sister was a hooker; well she called it an escort like a fancy name made it any better. "I just--" he wasn't sure what to say. "I'm-- I'm Mickey by the way" he rubbed the back of his neck. "And…" why was this so awkward "if you ain't looking to be saved can we do this again" if he wasn't going to save Ian he was going to take every chance he had to get to know him. 

Ian smiled at the the computer "you know where to find me"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost felt like I should have broken this into two fic one where Ian does things in the internet and one where Mickey has a thing for bruises. But since we're getting close to the end they became one.
> 
> So there was another edit with Kash, Caleb and Jimmy's dad but something went wrong and it won't show, sorry. I have everything it said written out I was just hoping for the visuals; which looks just like the Mickey one


	48. Speed dating

Speed dating Valentine's Day

 

Ian pinned his ID number off to the side of his chest, meticulously lining up with the edges of the paper with the lines on a shirt. He argued with himself over whether or not he should have shaved. The bead wasn't really him, he had it from not shaving when his depression got so bad he couldn't move out of bed. When he finally arose he looked like a caveman. Debbie had convinced him beards were in, that he'd be hot. So he trimmed it, not sure what he was doing but decided it didn't look half bad. He felt more comfortable with it; gave him something to run his fingers on when he had to listen to people drone on. Damn the first round hadn't even started yet and he was already overthinking things. 

[](https://ibb.co/Lxjw5qx)  
[a young elephant is called what](https://babynamesetc.com/animal)  
This wasn't his first time here, Ian had sadly become a regular to speed dating. Telling someone you were bipolar was easier to do when an expensive dinner wasn't on the line. People didn't have to pretend to be a good person who could overlook something like that.

Tonight was different, tonight was Valentine's Day. The pressure seemed to be heavy on his shoulders. He didn't want to be alone on Valentine's Day. 

A young woman explained the rules to everyone in the room. Ian could have recited them as easily as lip could the AA ssteps. Basically "don't be a creepy weirdo" and "don't give out your name yet."

"And just remember," she said brightly, "no matter how badly your date goes, it only lasts five minutes!"

"So if anyone needs a drink, go to the restroom now is the time we will start in a few moments" she was far too chipper for someone who was spending tonight alone.

*************  
"You fucking tricked me" He huffed flinching his arm from his sister's grasp "you said we were going to a bar"

"We will, just a pit stop first. Fuck Mickey get yer panties outta a knot" Mandy was tall, thin jet black hair with just enough piercings to look dangerous. She didn't need speed dating she could have whoever the fuck she wanted. Speed dating gave her quick access to a lot of men, all of whom were despite. Plus she could usually find a dealer around selling speed thinking he was fucking running selling it during speed dating.

"Sorry ma'am" the woman with the clip board stopped Mandy from entering "this room is for our gentleman only night" she informed her "He" her long finger pointed at Mickey. "He can stay. A rough boy like him will help the ratings for sure." 

Mickey wasn't sure how he ended up in the room the woman pulling him his sister pushing. He fought like a toddler being forced to put on socks. Yet the door closed behind him, he was getting pricked by an ID badge.

Mickey sat down across from a guy wearing a shirt so tight it had to be cutting off the circulation to his nipples."Number three" he guy informed him 

"Ah, yeah I can fucking read AND count but fuck you very much for the help. Next!"

"Ah, that's not how this works, you have to wait the five minutes till the bell goes off" he relayed the rules to Mickey. "So you got a sailor mouth on you"

"I ain't and if you try to make a seaman joke I'll punch your fucking teeth out." 

"I think I can just sit here for the next three minutes and twelve seconds in silence" 

"Good plan" Mickey leaned back in his seat, observing the area. Seeing who was coming next, seeing who he could avoid 

 

[](https://ibb.co/qmGBh72)  
[a young elephant is called what](https://babynamesetc.com/animal)  
***************  
Ian was a regular at these things, which meant the also knew a lot of the other regulars. His first meet up was a guy named Trevor. Short, dark hair, good looking even tho he looked too clean; like he'd never gotten into a fight, too baby faced for Ian's liking .The only reason Ian knew his name was he was a top five pick for Ian. They'd never gone out Ian decide if the guy could break top three than he'd consider it. Trevor always came across too arrogant. For someone who never left Chicago he seemed to think he was better than everyone else because he helped homeless teens and was friends with people of all walks of life.

Trevor was Ian's first date. "Lookin' good tonight Ian" he smirked nodding his head. He did this thing where he nodded his head hoping the motion would cause the other person to nod then they'd both be nodding therefore both agreeing 

"Yeah thanks" Ian was sure there wasn't anything new he was going to learn from Trevor tonight.

"Look at that" he pointed to Ian's chest his fingers feeling too close. "You're number 6 and I'm number 9. Maybe we get together and 69" 

"Yeah I dont think so" he swallowed hard at the thought 

**************

"I'm fifteen," the next guy introduced himself.

Mickey did a quick up down look over: skinny, bad hair cut, pink cheeks. "You... don't much look older than that."

Fifteen laughed. "Oh, I'm actually 19! That's the cut off ya know. And I'm not a virgin, if you were worried."

Mickey doubted that but bit his tongue. "It was more the fact I'm older than you" sure he wasn't that much older but when the kid looked like he did it made Mickey feel old. 

"Well, I like them older," the kid said. He leaned across the small table and lowered his voice to a whisper. "I could call you... Daddy."

"No, nah-uh Fuckin' next!" Mickey yelled hoping the bell would ring.

**************  
Ian was a half an hour in and none of the guys here tonight we're what he was looking for. Ian was fucking easy he didn't have a type he's date older, tall, sort, dark hair white hair. As long as there was a decent lay on the table he was on board. He had been there enough that he was able to chat through the five minutes even if they had nothing in common. Ian realized all people really care about is talking about themselves so he made sure topics of conversation went back on them. 

"I have five siblings what about you?"  
"I don't travel, where've you been?"  
"How can I please you?  
"You come here often?" 

It was Valentine's Day maybe he was setting his sights too high prince charming wasn't going to be in this group of misfits. 

He didn't even look up when the next guy sat down across from him.

"Yer in the wrong place if your playin' hard to get" the guy said, looming over Ian. It wasn't a feeling he was use too being so tall. "Ima number #18" 

Ian felt the smile warm his face. Someone actually made him chuckle. "Oh," he said when he finally looked up.

He found himself looking at easily the more stunning man in this room, possibly in all of Chicago. Jet black hair to match the leather jacket, blue eyes no one could miss, strong shoulders. Everything about him seemed cold except the warmth in the quirk of his lips that softened his appearance.

"Oh? Oh what? Oh he looks like a thug hope he doesn't fucking kill me? Or oh I'm sorry I was a rude jackass?" 

"Oh! Oh, no, it--it's a good oh. Like oh finally someone I wanna look at," Ian rushed to say. "I'm um number 6" he fumbled already embarrasses about how he acted.

"Ya don't gotta be that fucking gay, K!" 

"So how gay do you want me then?" Ian smirked as Mickey took his seat. 

"Not as gay as the guy who said to call him 'them'?" Mickey's eyebrows moved in confusion "like what the fuck he possessed? Eat his twin in the god damn womb and there's two of them in there?" 

"I think it's one of those non-binary things… I dunno, not my thing. I'm sure number 9 would know if go on a date with him"

"Number 9? That the small dude?" 

"Is he really much shorter than you?" 

"Maybe not but I could take him, and definitely packing more than whatever he's got between his legs" 

"So only a minute into this date and we're gonna talk about what we're packing?" Ian asked his mouth moved in anticipation

"You think you can surprise me string bean?"

"Oh I think I can, and I think I'll keep that information til you earn it" Ian teased. "So tell me about yourself"

"What the fucks there to know? I don't do this shit, my sister brought me and ditched me." He rubbed the back of his head “I’m not much of a talker.”

“This must be torture for you then.” Ian laughed "I've been here a few times you learn the easy convos. I've worked in bars it easy to get people talking, and if they don't I grew up in a house with five siblings I'm use to talking" the personal information wasn't much but Ian had a way of saying it with such ease that Mickey catalogued it. 

"So what's with this whole deal not giving out out names?" Mickey inquired 

"Something about if we gave out our personal information the agency wouldn't make any money." Ian explained the best he could remember. 

Mickey's lips curled down, his chin wrinkled as he nodded processing the information "I'm Mickey" 

"A rule beaker are ya?" Ian couldn't help but feel giddy about that. About someone who did as they wanted fuck everyone else. "Names Ian, Gallagher" 

"So you ain't gonna tell me the size of your dick what are you gonna tell me?"

"Well seeing as you broke a rule, I guess I could too…." Ian lingered. The suspense building 

The annoying small bell rang again Mickey could feel the body of the person ready to sit and talk to Ian "move it!" Mickey barked "take the next seat I'm here for another five!" 

"But that's not how it works…" 

"But--but--" Mickey mocked the whiny tone "but move your ass!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day!! You can catch this and a bunch of other valentine mini fics in the EGChallange6


	49. Rollercoaster

Coming to the amusement park sounded like a good idea when Lip suggested it. In true Lip fashion he uses broad strocks to describe what would happen with the day. Fun, food, high potential for a felony. Ian agreed even if he didn't care for his new Westside girlfriend. Getting out of the house would be good for Ian. He knew all too well how his depression could sneak in like that; not realizing it's been a week or two since he left the house, or talked to someone or even texts. 

 

"Hey, sorry" Lips apology was as fake as Tami's nose. Ian ended up driving while the two fucked like bunnies in the back of Tami's red Camry. 

"Yeah whatever" Ian didn't care to look at either of them. Sharing a room with lip his entire life none of this was new to him "Let's just go on some rides" 

Being there he realized all the things Lip failed to mention. The fact Lip didn't tell Tami, his new girlfriend Ian was coming and he was definitely feeling unwelcome. The fact that all the rides are two seaters, and during all those rides all Lip was going to do was makeout; and even get a blow job. 

"Lip, I'm a big boy, I'm capable of riding a rollercoaster by myself. Now if you could keep your tongue outta her mouth for a ride that'd make it better." Ian bitched in line. He didn't care the line of people could hear him, he barely registered they were even there. He did hear a few chuckles from behind him, but mostly it was woman glaring at him as they covered their children's ears. 

"Fine," Lip rolled his eyebrows. "You wanna sit with me then?" He asked without consulting his girlfriend who sneered at the suggestion

"No Lip I don't wanna hold your sweaty hand when you get scared" Ian teased 

The ride wheeled to a stop in front of them. They buckled their seatbelts and waited for the assistant to come around and pull down the lap bar. Ian sat alone again contrary to Lips suggestions this wasn't helping his state of mind. Ian slumped in the seat, the corner of his eye he saw someone standing there

" 'ey, it's the only seat left ya mind?" He gestured for Ian to move. 

"Huh, oh, yeah sure" Ian stammered into consciousness. taken back by the beautiful man standing next to him. How could he not have someone to sit with 

Weren't you the one bitching about PDA?" 

"Yeah sorry…" Ian did not want to be on this ride if he was going to get a lecture. 

"Fuck man, don't even… I gotta fucking sit with you cause my whore of a sister Mandy thinks this carny is the next love of her life" Ian was sure he continued to hear a string of curses under the guys breath after that. He tried really hard not to laugh 

The operator lacky did his job of running along the sides of the car and secured the lap bars. "Oi, fuck, gettin a bit close there fag" 

Ian's stomach turned. His hands sweety; he'd be fine to hold lips hands now. Ian had dealt with people's narrow minds his whole life, but the days of being an activist were behind him. He was almost mad at himself for being attracted to the guy who obviously would never feel the same way. Ian didn't talk much after that. His eyes stayed focus on the scenery ahead of him. The ride ended without anymore excitement .

Ian met up with Lip and Tami who wanted to go on a splash mountain like ride "aren't you wet enough?" Lip made a stupid joke that Tami giggled at, smacking him playfully in the arm. Ian just wished someone would drown him on the next ride so he didn't have to hear the two of them any longer 

There was a commotion that jolted him from his thoughts. He turned to find the source of the yelling, and a guy was getting pushed into Ian. The force had thrown to the ground. The breath was knocked out of him, he coughed, Lip's hand assisted him up, the two were ready to fight whoever did that. Ian was nose-to-nose with a familiar pale face and icy blue eyes. "You?" Ian's voice was breathy 

“fuck, you following me Red?" He asked 

"You're the one knocking me over asshole" 

"Fucking guy with Mandy…" he stopped himself. Maybe it was Ian's tone, or not wanting to deal with Lip but something made him stop and take steps backwards ready to walk away. "whatever, sorry I guess" 

Ian and lip turned back around "who the fuck was that?" Lip asked 

"Not sure he was on the last ride with me …" Ian's gaze turned back over his shoulder to catch a sight of that raven hair 

He turned around again waiting in the god forsaken line. When finally they were on the roller coaster. Someone cleared their throat, again just in Ian's peripheral vision  
Ian took in the stranger’s face, the soft lips, that alwaysp curled up; maybe I to a smile or a sneer Ian wasn't yet sure. 

"Seems we're getting shoved together." He seemed to be happy with that. Ian wondered why. He was sure the guy couldn't be into him, not after his comment on the last ride. 

The coaster turned a corner and started to go uphill. Ian wasn't sure where to put his arms, sitting them next to him left room for grazing the strangers arm, leaving it on the bar made him look weak, but putting up in the air would look too forced. He shifted uncomfortably 

Perhaps sensing Ian's discomfort he crossed his arms looking like he didn't give a fuck. His shoulders were wider than Ian would have guessed. If he crossed his too, their shoulders would touch. 

The car began accelerating quickly and pushing them back in their seats. Their arms pushed together with the force. Ian quickly glanced over to see the icy blue eyes looking back at him. 

All through the ride the stranger continued to look toward Ian. The ride ended with a splash, soaking both of them, Ian twisted his body, beads of water falling from his nose he looked at the man he had shared a seat with not once but twice now. 

_The guy was soaked his black shirt now hugged his body, Ian tried to focus his eyes on anything other than his chest._

_He wished he had something clever to say, but the odds of seeing this guy again was probably slim to none so he gave a friendly nod before slinking out of the ride._

_The Chicago summer sun would have his shirt dry before the next ride; especially with the long lines. Ian wondered how it was lip was able to convince him to do this._

_After an eternity waiting in line just to know he was going to be seated away from Lip and Tami the ride pulled up. Sure enough he sat alone and watched the cars fill up_

_"Again?" Ian asked before the guy had a chance to make his presence known at the side of the ride. Sliding over automatically making room. "So I'm Ian since this is becoming more of a regular thing" he smirked._

_"Mickey" he tilted his chin up with a quick nod._

_"You even like these rides?" Mickey asked lowering the safety bar._

_"Fuck no. Whats the damn point?" Ian asked "I get more of a thrill running from the cops"_

_"Rule breaker? You?" Mickey huffed in disbelief "I don't buy it?"_

_"No? Next ride let's jump the bar then" Ian suggested with confidence_

_"A'ight" Mickey finally agreed after looking him up and down a few times._

_As their current ride ended they didn't wait for their siblings pushing their way through the crowd. Ian could feel the laugh getting caught in his throat, true enjoyment. His feet hitting the pavement, he had the advantage with his long legs to take the lead. His hands grasped the cool metal barrier jumping over like a graceful gazette. While the teenage attendant of the ride looked around in disbelief of what was happening Mickey made his leap. The two collapse in the car of the ride just in time for it to take off._

_True laughed escaped both of their lips. Mickey's gaze lingered on Ian. His eyes trailing down to the soft pink lips. Ian knew this time there was no denying that Mickey was attracted to him, it couldn't just be in his head._

_Ian could feel the words getting stuck in his throat on the way out. Point blank asking someone if they were gay wasn't proper protocol. Being trapped in a moving rollercoaster made it seem like a suicidal question._

_"Mick" Ians eye's flickered between Mickey's. "You wanna get some pizza after this?"_

_The waiting was the worst part Ian thought. "You askin' me out?" Ian's heart stopped he couldn't read Mickey's tone. He changed is mind this had to be the worst part._

_"Well--" Ian gulped_

_"Ey, don't go takin' it back now Gingersnap" he let a small grin on his face. "I aint g... I mean I don't go around announcing it or nothin'…." Mickey felt awkward taking this close about feelings. Talking was never Mickey's strong suit. He leaned in closing the gap between them, he didn't care to test the waters of this. Mick went full force towards Ian's lips._

_He kissed Ian hungrily , Ian could feel Mickey's body temperature rising. His hand forcefully pulling at the hem of Ian's shirt. their mouths move together and Mick brought a hand to the base of Ian's skull pressing their faces closer togehter. For a moment the sound of their ragged breaths moving in and out of their bodies in rapid, unsynchronized gasps; was louder than the rollercoaster._

_[ ](https://ibb.co/LrCrJrp) _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Facebook group wanted a rollercoaster meet. And this fic feels a bit like a bumpy ride; not as smooth as maybe I was hoping. And as always ending it abruptly leaving you to figure out the rest after they meet lol.


	50. Groundhog Day

"Marry me.”

Ian Gallagher turned with a raised eyebrow, towards the man huffing behind him.

“I'm sorry... what?” Ian placed down the box of canned soup 

If he could believe in love story first, it was in those blue eyes, as the fresh snow fell onto his cheeks. He looked like a wet dog, but a damn sexy one. The sprinkles of snow still visible on his raven hair before melting under the lights 

For a moment, Ian wondered if it was a con to try and get him off guard and steal from the till, or maybe a play just to get in his pants; fuck knows he watched both of his sister's fall for less. 

Ian gave him a suspicious look.

“So?” he seemed impatient

“What?”

“Will you marry me?” he asked again.

There was a long moment of silence. “Today is Thursday?” Ian inquired 

“Friday.” he signed "it's always fucking Friday" 

“I'm sorry, I only get married to strangers on Thursdays.” the sides of Ian's lips turned upwards "maybe ask again next week" 

*******  
Earlier:

Mickey moaned the sound of someone in the kitchen woke him up. "shut up" he groaned rolling around the bed. The sound didn't stop "SHUT UP" his morning horse voice grew louder.

"Fuck head do you want coffee or not?" Mandy asked 

"Can't ya do it without the orchestra of pots and pans?" Mickey scratched his balls as he walked into the kitchen. "What the fucks wrong with you?" He didn't really care but he also knew if he didn't ask she'd pout until he did. 

"You know there's a new kid working at the fucking Kash 'N' Grab?" Mandy asked knowing full well her brother didn't pay attention to things that like. "He Fuckin' said I couldn't steal"

Mickey snorted "you tell 'em yer Terry's kid?" 

"Uh-huh didn't care... This" she grabbed her boobs "didn't work" she sighed. "Maybe I'm losin' my touch" 

"Maybe he's just more of an ass man" Mickey shrugged. If his sister walked into the store dressed as she was now; a blank tank and matching black underwear he was sure every fucking guy would be drooling. She was his sister, he didn't see her like that…he didn't see any woman like that. 

"It also means I got no milk for the coffee. The kuhlua works good tho" Mandy shrugged leaning back, absent-minded of how close she was to the coffee pot biting the back of her arm "son of a bitch" she leaped forward spilling coffee on her chest. "dammit, fuck!" 

Mickey tried to hide his smirk "dumb bitch" He said under his breath. "Fine, I'll get milk and fuck the kid up a bit. Ain't no one mess with a Milkovich" he may act like he didn't care what happened to his sister, but she says someone messed with her he'd kill 'em. 

His day was nothing special. Not even worth remembering, pick pocketing rich snobs on the L obviously having never been on this side of town. He shook down some junkies for money and old men who used his makeshift rub n tug without paying.

People knew who he was, they knew he was his father's guard dog, his sister's vicious protector, the terror of town. He strutted his ass into the corner store 

Why was it today Mandy needed something. The weather was shit. That time between winter and spring where water fills your shoes with every wet step. The snow still falls but the sun finally decides to peak out with the downfall of causing min to cover everything, cars, window, bottom of pant legs. Mickey grumbled as he walked up to the Kash n grab. 

"You ain't a towel head?!" Mickey looked surprised at the red head behind the counter 

" No I'm Ian, Gallagher…" 

"Fuck yer one of Frank's mutts" 

"Get out of here Mickey" a familiar voice game from the back, gun in hand. Kash didn't have the balls to shoot him, probably just showing off for the kid. His arm grazed Ian's hand guiding Ian behind him. Mickey didn't like the lingering touch, made him uneasy that the old perv wanted the kid. 

Mickey ignored him." You mess with Mandy?" Mickey's eyes focused on Ian's. 

"I don't fucking know her"

"She said you hurt h--"

"I didn't fucking touch her"

"Yeah, to Mandy that fucking hurt, you don't want fuck her, and you ain't gonna let her steal" he let his fingers run across all the candy bars before grabbing a snickers. 

Kash cocked back the gun "put it down Mickey, Terry isn't here, you don't scare us." The tremble in his voice said otherwise. 

"Mmm-hmm" mickeys eyebrows raised up his forehead he didn't bother to make eye contact with Kash, he began to unwrap the bar.

"I like Mandy K, but not the way she wants" Ian started talking quickly hoping he could say enough words to stop the tension building "tell her I'll be her best fucking friend but I'm gay"

"Fuck ya can't go around telling people around here that" Mickey felt embarrassed for the kid. "Maybe Kash can get your seven virgins then when I fuck you up " he took a bite of the snickers bar.

"Put it down Mickey" Karsh raised the gun. Mickey finally glanced in his direction seeing down the barrel of a gun. "Fuck man, it's a snickers bar!" The sound of the gunshot rang in his ears.

[Mickey Milkovich Seriously GIF](https://tenor.com/view/mickey-milkovich-seriously-snickers-shameless-gif-12515297) from [Mickeymilkovich GIFs](https://tenor.com/search/mickeymilkovich-gifs)

******

Mickey shot straight up in bed the sound of someone in the kitchen woke him up. His heart pounded "shut up" he groaned falling back onto the pillow. Fucked up dream... The sound didn't stop "SHUT UP" his morning horse voice grew louder. 

"Fuck head do you want coffee or not?" Mandy asked 

"Can't ya do it without the orchestra of pots and pans?" Mickey scratched his balls as he walked into the kitchen. Mandy leaned against the coffee pot 

"Son of a bitch"

"Fuck you're a klutz" he shook his head, his dense sister burnig herself again.…

The first repeat, it had taken him almost two hours to notice what was happening; Which probably means he needed to vary his morning routine more. "What the fuck!" He repeated more times than the kid with tourettes down the street. 

How much had he drank? Did Iggy make him do drugs last night? Was this just long term deja vu? How the fuck could someone repeat a day? That's the shit that happens in movies not real life, not to a thug from South side.

This time he walked into the Kash n grab he knew who he was looking for 

"IAN GALLAGHER" Mickey's voiced boomed. "You Fuckin' know who I am?"

The kid looked like a damn leaf trembling, he shook his head no. How was it no one could remember him? That his pockets weren't doubled with money from stealing money from the same people. This day was fucked, and was fucking with him. 

"You mess with Mandy?" Mickey asked 

"I don't fucking know her"

"She said you--"

"I didn't fucking touch her" Ian's voice cracked over Mickey's 

"Yeah, to Mandy that fucking hurt, you don't want fuck her, and you ain't gonna let her steal" he let his fingers run across all the candy bars before grabbing a snickers. 

The sound of Kash loading the gun clicked 

******  
Mickey's eyes shot open. "What the fuck?" Mandy was in the kitchen seeming as she was "you do anything else but wake me up?" He grouched

"I made you coffee!" Mandy screeched "don't expect me to do anything nice for you tomorrow" 

Mickey tapped his phone, bringing the screen to life. Friday. He sighed "yeah ya will" He grabbed the coffee mug "any milk?" He asked knowing the answer 

"Nah, but the kuhlua is working" 

"Don't lean back" Mickey warned his sister who wasn't paying attention to him and placed her hand on the coffee carafe "son of a bitch…" cupping her hand she looked to Mickey "how'd you know that?" Mandy seemed suspicious as if Mickey planned it or something. 

"Cause you always do" 

Mickey wondered what else he could do, if he could remember Mandy was going to burn herself maybe he didn't need to go on the L and pick pocket people. Maybe he could gamble. Mickey didn't gamble he only bet on sure things, but he wasn't sure of anything anymore; not the day of the week or how long he's been here.

He went Maywood park to the horse race and watched who won; lil hoarse. Mick wondered if every horse racer thought they were funny? 

Tomorrow he'd place his bet. 

He wasn't sure what this all was or if he was required to go to the Kash n grab to get Mandy's milk but he knew if this day didn't restart she might kill him for not getting the milk and defending her sluttiness. 

"Ian Gallagher" 

"Yeah?" The cashier looked up surprised the stranger knew his name 

"Got milk?" 

Ian chuckled thinking of all the stupid got milk ads and how he was picturing this guy with a milk mustache. "Sorry, yeah in the back fridge"

"Then, wha? you just didn't you let my sister take any?"

"…Cause it's a store, you're suppose to pay for shit "

"We're Milkovich's we don't pay for nothin'" 

Kash's determined footsteps were coming from the back. Mickey could recognize them now. He clasped Ian's forearm "you ok?" Kash asked in a low voice, just above a whisper

"Eh! Ain't that sexual harrassment in the workforce?" He picked up the nearby snickers bar using it to wave and point at them. "Like em sweet?" 

[](https://imgbb.com/)

"What do you care Mickey?" The tremble was in his voice as much as he tried to hide it. "You aren't jealous are you? No cause a Milkovich wouldn't be a fucking faggot?!" He never been so bold. Mickey knew it had to be for the kid. No one wants to fuck a pussy. 

"The fuck you just call me?" Mickey wasn't giving him the chance to say it again throwing the snickers bar at Kash he jumped the register 

"Fuck" Ian jumped out of the way. Having been in enough fights his is life he wasn't getting the shit beat outta him cause Kash was an idiot.

Mickey tackled him to the ground. He didn't give Kash the opportunity to get up straddling him like a spider monkey Mickey let his fist go into kash's face repeatedly. He knew it couldn't be making a good impression but instant took over and there he was bloody knuckles and all

He stood up wiping his hands on his already dirty jeans. "Sorry" seemed appropriate as he shrugged. "Don't fucking let him touch you ok." 

"It wasn't like that…" Ian began 

"Just don't, anymore.." Mickey squinted as the idea made him physically sick. He should have made sure Kash was knocked out. 

He heard the gun click.   
******

"God damn, fuck" Mickey rolled out of bed. "I don't want your fucking coffee without milk" he grumbled past the kitchen. Going for the door.

"How'd ya…." Mandy stood confused, exhaling for the weird interaction with her brother she leaned back on the counter burning her hand on the coffee pot. 

"Fuck forgot to warn ya" he muttered under his breath before closing the door.

Mickey arrived at the horse race, and just like the day before lil hoarse won. Mickey collected his winnings. Fuck what could he do with the money, what could he buy? Where the fuck would he hide it from Mandy? He began daydreaming of it all while his feet instinctively walked him to the store. 

Beep

Beep

Beep

Beep

A never ending stream of beeps as barcodes of items slid across the scanner. Mickey placed three jugs of milk in the conveyer, Mandy wouldn't be allowed to bitch for a week he was sure of it. He didn't stop there, cases of beer, eggs, bread, chips, bars, candy, anything he could get his hands on. They'd eat like unsupervised children for at least a night. 

"Guess this seems weird" 

"I work the late shift at a corner store. This is nothin'" Ian smirked. "Movie night? Hot date?" 

"I mean she thinks she's hot" Mickey chuckled to himself before relaxing that Ian wouldn't know Mandy was his sister, it was the first night he hadn't barged in yelling at him. "She's my sister" he added quickly 

"So what's the weirdest thing you have seen come through?" His curiosity peaked. 

"The garbage bags, duct tape, plastic wrap and cleaning supplies at two am, pretty fucked up." 

Mickey wondered if it was one of his siblings. They'd fit that type of grocery list. 

"Get out Mickey" Kash emerges from the back, his gun in hand. 

"Fuck you, I'm a paying customer!" Mickey took out his wad of cash. 

"No, Linda's tried of all your shit, installed cameras and everything" 

Mickey wondered if he beat Kash so hard the last time around something innately within him told him.csmera would help. Mick laughed at his thought; which of course Kash thought he was laughing at him

"I'm not giving another warning.."

"Kash, relax" Ian placed his hand on kash's. "He's a paying customer, and based on the people that come into this dump he's damn pleasant". Pleasant, only Ian Gallagher would ever think to call Mickey pleasant and he didn't even know him yet. 

"You don't know his filth. You're too young and dumb to get it" 

Mickey blood boiled. "you better be ready to use that. You talk to him like that again and I'll shove it up your ass before I shoot it off." 

That was the last thing he remembered  
*****  
Mickey didn't jump on the L or run down late payments. He didn't go to the race track, the money was no where to be found this morning and it was just a waste of time. Instead he went to the alibi where he drank; a lot.

[Mickey Milkovich GIF](https://tenor.com/view/mickey-milkovich-drink-gif-12521462) from [Mickey GIFs](https://tenor.com/search/mickey-gifs)

"Fuck, you in some kinda drinking competition we don't know about?" Tommy asked from across the bar.

"Just trying' ta drink this day away" 

"Ain't we all" Tommy gave a belly laugh. 

Mickey stood up, the legs of the bar stool screeched across the floor. He left without paying, no god damn point the money would be back in his pocket tomorrow; and if it wasn't and this day ended he wasn't going to waste the money.

"Ian Gallagher" he slurred walking into the Kash n grab a bit later than normal. "You messed with the wrong girl" 

"You're one damn ugly girl." The sudden realization that his internal thought was said outloud his face blushed.

"Oh a funny man are ya?" Mickey stumbled along. " My sister you fucked with her…"

"I didn't fuck her. I wouldn't. I don't fuck girls" his eyes got wide watching Mickey. He probably shouldn't have announced he was gay, this guy was gonna kill him for sure.

"Get out Mickey" Kash was still there. Mickey was surprised he wasn't home with his wife. The gun cocked. 

"Fuck.."   
***  
"Don't burn your god damn hand, I'm going out for milk" Mickey blurted out the information as he walked out the door.

"Son of a--" too late apparently

If Ian Gallagher was the key he had to figure out why. Who was this kid? He has no idea that name would wind up on his body and under his skin. 

He got there early; too early as there was no sign of the redhead. Mickey lurked through the small rows feeling like an idiot 

"You need any help?" 

Mickey hadn't seen Ian come in, yet there he was red hair and freckles looking at him like a common thief; sure he was but he didn't like it when the kid looked at him. 

"Uh…yeah snickers?"

"Up the front" Ian smiled a little, still a bit suspicious of the thug lurking in the store.

"So…" fuck why was he nervous? Maybe knowing all the words were for nothing he'd have to do it again tomorrow, or knowing soon enough he'd be shot at starting the cycle over again, or maybe it was the lean frame, red hair with stunning eyes. 

"Don't come in often huh?" Ian felt the silence and figured he could help. 

"You'd be surprised" Mickey muttered under his breath. 

"I've just never saw ya before, and ya did seem a bit lost"

"No just fucking stupid, one too many blows to the head from the ol' man." Mickey admitted. He didn't see a problem in telling Ian, he wasn't going to remember, plus everyone knew Terry Milkovich's reputation. 

Ian nodded. "Frank's a drunk too. I get it" he was lucky Frank always came home too shit faced to do anything to them. 

They talked swapping stories of their childhood, no one ever came into the Kash n grab, they had the place to themselves. Mickey could talk freely about himself, about the chaos that was his childhood, thinking he'd never be more than a thug. He could tell Ian anything; everything since he wouldn't remember. 

Mickey casually grabbed the snickers bar, peeling back the wrapper, while listening to Ian list off all five of his siblings. That he had this job to help out, add to their squirrel fund, that it was a good place to work, that Kash gave him jackets and shoes. "When you're poor you take free stuff wherever you can get it" But Mickey was sure it wasn't free, he'd seen how Kash looked at Ian too many times now.

"Kash" Mickey rolled his eyes "what he made of money? From this dump?" 

"Not if you keep taking my food" Kash was standing in the doorframe of the back. Gun in hand; like always.

Mickey hadn't heard the back door, too caught up on all the first date information Gallagher was dishing out. "You can't stop me" Mickey took another bite of the snickers bar.

That was the last thing he remembered from that day 

****  
He was in such a hurry to get the store, not to rush home to Mandy, or thinking that getting their faster would change anything. But to get there to see more of ian, and to get out of the rain/snow combo that was falling from the fucking sky. He stopped outside the door. Taking the moment to trust the universe would hold off on the snow so he could just get a look at Ian before everything started. 

Ian was in his usual read apron attire. The casual clothes under. Mickey wished that this got easier that going up to Ian Gallagher and opening his mouth got easier, but it just got harder. The more he knew about the kid the harder it was to talk to him. Fucking girl feelings of butterflies in his stomach or some shit. He opened the door, the stupid bell rang alerting everyone to his presence. 

"Hi" he probably sounded more Awkward than casual; which is what he was trying for.

“Come here often?”

"Every day,” Mickey said lowly under his breath. His eyebrows furrowed "wait, was that a pick up line?" 

“Yeah. It was lame.”

"You flirt with all the customers?" 

"Nah, just the ones that look at me through the window before coming in " Ian called him out "plus it's called the check out line for a reason" 

"Just fucking give me a snickers and a smoke." 

"why don't ya try a Reese's, they're better for sharing" Ian's body leaned over the counter. 

Mickey could feel their bodies closing in. His mind couldn't get over the fact that Ian seems to want to kiss him. This could be the moment Mickey had been waiting for.the realization his hands felt sweaty, he'd never been nervous before; he hated the feeling. It was short lived when their would be kiss was interrupted by the cold metal barrel leaning into his cheek 

******  
He lost track of what time this was 

Mickey stood in the window today. Watching Ian stock shelves, he watched the sun melting the snow off the roof, admiring the weather, the dreaded winter was ending. He hadn't noticed before. The weather. It was still cold, less bitter, less windy, more how Hollywood described winter with the sun and light dusting of snow 

He was here earlier than the other days; more sober than some too. More determined. He'd been through so many repeats he didn't actually remember what he had said.

What he did remember was

Their lips connecting, instantly Mickey decided this was something he never wanted to stop doing. It was like his brain had switched off and he let instinct take over. Tired of all the repeats, of all the failed attempts the conversations that only he remembered. His eyes closed wishing to open them to see the perfect face of Ian Gallagher kissing him. , Mickey's tattooed hands grabbed the side of Ian's face. 

It was quiet in the store. All Mickey could hear was his heart beat, the sound of Ian's younger swiping over Mickey's. Ian came on to him, it was the first repeat that it actually happened that they actually physically touched. 

He could feel his kisses were desperate and needy as Mickey plundered Ian's mouth. His fingers are entangled in the firey locks of hair.

Ian brings him self closer wanted nothing between them.  
Their tongues twist and twirl, as they taste every inch of the other’s.

Mickey was hard from kissing. Enjoying every moment because he knew without fail the gun was going to go off be ruin this moment  
******

Mickey woke up with a hard on; something that remained from the last repeat. 

He found himself at the alibi again. So many repeats, he'd forgotten, they blended together the only thing clear was the bottom of his cup, and Ian Gallagher. 

"What's the problem son?" A firm hand landed on Mickey's shoulder.

"The fucking world stopped spinning" 

"Ah yes, young love" the drunk man sat down next to him with his all knowing tone.

"Fuck you want Frank?" He asked waving Kevin over for a drink. "I'm going to tell you somethin' " he cleared his throat "if the world has stopped spinning there is only one thing to make it go round again." Frank paused to taking the shots infront of him. "The world stopped spinning for me when I saw my monnie, Monica, my world stopped; now I thought my heart was stopping the the meth, but it was her. It's always her." 

Frank had gotten distracted in his ongoing love of Monica. "So, what you have to do is just say it. Say how you feel. The world will start spinning; maybe even knock you off your feet. But if they see you, they say yes; yes is every key to it. The world will move around them again." 

"You know, you should try this." Frank slid his glass over "jack and orange juice." He informed him "it ain't for everyone, but I think you'll like it" Frank threw his hands up in a shrug "don't know till you go for it" he slapped his hands onto the table "another round Kevin!" 

Mickey sat there eyeing the glass and frank. Did he know? Fuck no. No one knew about Mickey and no one knew he was stuck in this day stuck experience with felt like 50 awkward dates.   
****  
"Marry me.”

Ian Gallagher turned with a raised eyebrow, towards the man huffing behind him.

“I'm sorry... what?”Ian placed down the box of canned soup 

If he could believe in love story first, it was in those blue eyes, as the fresh snow fell onto his cheeks. He looked like a wet dog, but a damn sexy one. The sprinkles of snow still visible on his raven hair before melting under the lights 

For a moment, Ian wondered if it was a con to try and get him off guard and steal from the till, or maybe a play just to get in his pants; fuck knows he watched both of his sister's fall for less. 

Ian gave him a suspicious look.

“So?” he seemed impatient

“What?”

“Will you marry me?” he asked again.

There was a long moment of silence. “Today is Thursday?” Ian inquired 

“Friday.” he signed "it's always fucking Friday" 

“I'm sorry, I only get married to strangers on Thursdays.” the sides of Ian's lips turned upwards "maybe ask again next week"

Mickey looked defeated, obviously his grand act of love and devotion meant nothing to someone who didn't know him. But Mickey knew he loved this boy. He'd spent endless repeats with him. He knew all of Ian's siblings, he knew about his mother Monica, he knew Ian wanted to be military or a career that helped people. Fuck the kid was a teenager and already knew what he wanted to do in life Mickey was amazed at someone trying to claw their way out of this hell hole. His ambition to strive for something. His dedication to the people in his life, his green eyes, his freckled cheeks, his flame coloured hair, his soft lips. Mickey could list all the things he admired about this person for days. But it all meant nothing if Ian wouldn't agree to go out with him, to break the cycle of this day 

What was he even doing? Taking advice from Frank! 

"Ok. I get it, I get I sound like a fucking crazy person" mickey admitted because he knew he was. "I've never done this" he began "asked anyone out "

"You didn't." Ian correct "you skipped that, went right to the happily ever after part." He pointed "kinda hard to say I do, when I wouldn't know the groom's name" 

"It's Mickey" he provided the information knowing that it wasn't just want Ian would need. "Ok I'm sorry." He shifted on his feet "I'm going to sound stupid" or worse like a hopeless romantic. "Ya ever feel like the world stopped moving? And it's gotta be because of someone. Have you ever thought two things can't go together until you try it and it ain't bad afterall" the taste of the jack and orange still on his lips made him smile 

There was a long pause 

"Listen I ain't actually asking for marriage, fuck it's just a goddamn paper. But I'd like to spend time with you. Preferably out of this store." Mickey swore he'd never come into this store again after this. 

Ian paused his body closing in on Mickey's. "This is gonna sound crazy but I feel like I know you"

[IFeel Like IKnow You Familiar GIF](https://tenor.com/view/ifeel-like-iknow-you-familiar-iknow-you-ian-gallagher-cameron-monaghan-gif-11451260) from [Ifeellikeiknowyou GIFs](https://tenor.com/search/ifeellikeiknowyou-gifs)

Mickey smiled a part of him must have engrained into Ian after all those meetings. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We made it!! Thank you to everyone who stuck through all 50! 
> 
> Would love to know what you're favourite one was if you've been here the whole time <3

**Author's Note:**

> These chapters are not connected each chapter is a different way they could have met   
> This is a work in progress there is no way I was coming up with 50 stories on my own! Feel free to suggest any you would like to see.


End file.
